Letters from War
by hunnyfresh
Summary: Emma is a soldier on reserve in Fort Benning. Regina is the Mayor of Storybrooke. Through a pen pal program designed to ease the ache of homesick soldiers, Emma and Regina begin sending letters to one another as their relationship grows from cordial acquaintance to something neither woman would have expected - until the letters stop coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters.**

**AN: This is written for my friend, stable-girl, over on tumblr who asked for an SQ story based off of Pink's song "Who Knew." This is an AU, and as much as I researched, I almost guarantee there will be inaccuracies when it comes to anything military. I hope you guys can bear with me on that. Also, I was able to do the pen pal thing to the troops in high school, and I don't know if it's the same with the States, but let's just say it is. The title of this story comes from Mark Shultz's "Letters from War." The story will run for roughly three chapters. Thanks for the prompt, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Due to some inaccuracies about Emma's position and such, I have updated this chapter. I had her as a technician, but it makes more sense for the story to have her as infantry. Hopefully now it's more accurate military-wise. Big thanks to **tjemd**, **Jules-Day, **and** RedReader1 **for pointing ****out the problems! I owe you guys big time!**

* * *

"It would do wonders for your image, Madam Mayor." Sidney followed Regina around the mayoral office with a few printed out documents and waved them all in her face.

She huffed and glared at him when the papers nearly caused a paper cut to the six-month old Henry strapped to her hip. "Watch where you're waving those," she hissed.

Sidney ducked his head obediently, his cheeks heating up under the brunette's steely glare. "My apologies." Despite his embarrassment, the small incident did nothing to draw him away from his track. "But just think about the headlines: Storybrooke's Mayor Supports the Troops. It doesn't hurt to have a few allies in the military, Regina, even if it is just a soldier."

Regina sighed and positioned Henry more securely into the space of her left arm before retrieving the papers from Sidney. "You do realize I adopted Henry only a few months ago. I am already juggling this town and motherhood. I do not have time to take in some stranger."

"You're not housing them. You'll only be pen pals, Madam Mayor. It builds morale in the army for homesick soldiers," Sidney reassured. After reading the Mayor's hesitant expression, he quickly added, "you're not enlisting into the war."

"Obviously." She leaned her head against Henry's when the boy pushed his own under hers to get a look at just what held Mommy's attention. Regina instinctively placed a kiss on top of his thin light brown hair, soothing the imminent fussing that was surely on its way from the child. When she glanced back up at Sidney after examining the paper, she glared at the reporter and motioned her eyes to the door. Without another word, he scurried out of her office and shut the door behind him.

Regina turned and sat at her desk, nestling Henry into her lap as she read over the information of the soldier who would be her pen pal. "I guess we'll be making a new friend, Henry. Do you like that?"

The boy gurgled happily, reaching out to grab any and all objects in his path before his mother could react. The move was futile for Regina was ever cautious and pushed away all her work to clear the space in front of her son. She kissed his temple as she read the soldier's name.

Private Emma Swan.

* * *

_**Fort Benning, GA**_

A grenade went off in the distance, the prevalent ringing pierced Emma's ear as she crouched down in a freshly dug trench large enough to house her, her sergeant, and two other soldiers in her troop. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead onto the bridge of her nose as the burden of all her gear weighed down on her, bullets raining overhead as soldiers in hightowers shot strategically over the practise field of the camp.

The simulations Emma had been through in her infantry training were more often than not done at full speed with the very real threat of danger. The world was still shocked over the events that had happened a month ago in New York, so Emma's squad, and the rest of the United States Army, trained harder than ever.

Complete in full gear with the other half of her squad posing as the enemy, both had the same mission: neutralize the threat.

This particular training had Emma's team limited with nothing more than their entrenching tool. While she could use it as a weapon, close combat was the key to success in this one, and as soon as the gunfire ceased, she took less than a second to catch her breath as her fellow teammate properly surveyed the area. On his signal, they withdrew from the trench, allowing the darkness to cover them, and kept closely to the ground. Sergeant Booth had stayed in the trench, his role was to play a wounded comrade while in reality he was timing how quickly they were able to succeed.

Her team kept to the wall of a dilapidated cabin, listening carefully for any movement in the quiet of the night. The soldier in front gave the signal to move, but Emma, pulling up the rear, felt the metal of an AK-47 against her back. The other two members hadn't noticed, but the silence of the night told Emma that her foe had snuck away from his team and isolated what he perceived to be the weakest threat. She smirked to herself, placing her hands above her head in surrender as she turned slowly to see Private Cassidy, victory already in his eyes as he pointed the gun at the middle of her forehead.

"Sorry, Em," he said with little apology. Emma didn't blame him. It was life or death after all. Just not hers. She slowly kneeled as he approached, but at the last moment, she grabbed the mouth of the rifle and used her momentum to kick her legs out forward, kicking out the man's knees as she claimed the gun and turned it on him, pressing it firmly to the back of his neck.

"I'm not," she shrugged.

The overhead lights turned on to shine the field, and Emma could see that another one of her teammates had succeeded at knocking out his opponent. The other, however, was laying on the ground presumably dead with the enemy hovering over him with a rifle pressed against his head.

"You planning on getting killed, Johnson?" August pulled himself out of the trench and stormed over to the fallen soldier.

"No, sir." Johnson muttered into the dirt.

"Tell that to your family." August turned to the rest of the team. "Good work. Head back to camp."

Emma helped Neal to his feet, suppressing a smirk as the man groaned as he stood. She patted his back as they all jogged back to the compound, put away their equipment and gear, and headed off to hit the showers.

The routine was good for Emma. The discipline was even better. After sixteen years of being passed from group home to group home, being kicked out of school for truancy and violent behaviour, and more infamously, hacking the school's computer system in order to change her grades, Emma had appeared in front of a judge where the consequence was either juvie or boot camp. There was potential in her, the judge had said, and all she needed was a little bit of discipline in order to keep her steady. She had wanted to flip the geizer the bird, but she knew August, a foster brother she had clicked with in the latest home, was on a similar militaristic path, so why not?

The first six months at boot camp had kicked Emma's ass. She wasn't used to a place where the solution to her outspoken and vulgar behaviour was to do push-ups till she collapsed or to clean mess hall until she could see her reflection in the linoleum. She was used to playing up her female assets to swipe a chocolate bar from a corner store here and there, but that didn't matter here. All that mattered was obedience and smart thinking.

So she learned quickly, showing the officers yelling in her face that her orphaned ass could rise to the top of her division and take down men twice her size with nothing more than her bare hands.

Sometimes it was easier that Emma had no social attachments in her life. She didn't really have a home to get homesick over, and she beat the traffic at her graduation since she had no one to take her picture with. But there were a hell of a lot more times where on those weeks when she returned home from leave, she wished she had a place to go other than her Volkswagen beetle that was currently waiting for her at a storage unit in Boston.

She had August, though. Finding him to be her Sergeant when she was sent to Fort Benning was a blessing in disguise. Though they had seen each other as siblings, he was never more lenient towards her, but he was the closest thing she had to family since her parents dumped her on the side of a highway. Having him so close made her feel more grounded, sure, and confident in her skill. He'd never admit it, but Emma even had a better shot than him. She learned to tease him around some, claiming he better get on her level unless he wanted to see an early grave.

Emma arrived to her hall after the sweat and dirt were washed away just as the rest of her squad was filing in from their showers. She gave her cursory nods to her team as she passed the line of cots to where hers was placed at the corner. She was only one of three female recruits in her squad, and she was lucky enough not to be saddled in the middle with the rest of the men where the prevailing smell of BO lay. Though as she passed the other bunks, she noticed not for the first time how bleak and bare her corner was compared to the rest of the room that was covered with pictures, letters, and cards from loved ones. Hers, on the other hand, was the same manilla beige walls with forest green bedsheets as when she first arrived. She tried not to think too much of it as she dropped unceremoniously into her bed, using the free hour they got after work and before dinner to relax and shut her eyes as her Sergeant came in yelling out mail call.

The man in question disrupted her attempted relaxation time when he tossed an envelope onto her stomach with a knowing smirk. "Who's Regina?"

"Who?" Emma sat up, scooching all the way back so that she could rest her against the wall.

He motioned to the letter on her stomach. Emma picked it up and examined it as if she had never seen a letter before. Then again, she had no reason why anyone would ever send anything to her. In the years she had been enlisted, not once had she ever needed to be present for mail call. The only meaningful pieces of paper that held her name were her birth certificate and her warrant. So what the hell was this? Her thumb caressed over the return address, feeling the minuscule abrasions of the woman's penmanship under her pulse. Regina Mills.

"You didn't tell me you had a lady friend back home." August held his hand over his heart feigning a wound. "I thought we were closer than that."

"I don't know her," the blonde argued, never taking her eyes off the letter. A part of her thought that this was some trick, that she'd be called back to Boston and forced to complete her sentence for her juvie record.

August moving in closer so that he was nearly nose to nose with Emma prompted her to look up from the envelope. "You're supposed to open it," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Yes, sir," Emma mocked before raising an eyebrow and indicating her need for privacy. With hands rising in defeat, August left Emma to go inspect the rest of his squad, giving the blonde the space to open the mysterious letter in peace.

Deft fingers sneaked a nail under the flap and pulled out its contents, curious, eager, and slightly hesitant to read the letter penned in the elegant scrawl.

_October 14 2001_

_Dear Private Swan,_

_First and foremost, I'd like to take this moment to thank you and fellow soldiers like you for defending our country. I can only imagine the type of rigorous training you must go through and all the sacrifices you must make, and I appreciate it._

_I understand this may seem unorthodox, but I've recently learned that writing to the troops can prove helpful. The program in place that allows civilians to send their thanks to soldiers seems to be quite successful, and from the testimonies I've read online, both parties are encouraged by it. I'm sure you're in constant correspondence with your family, and I hope you don't mind another - letter that is._

_My name is Regina Mills. This letter is penned to you from the small town of Storybrooke, Maine of which I am the Mayor. It's quite the peaceful town, and I make sure of that, otherwise who knows what mischief my son will be able to get into._

_Do you have any children yourself? Your family back home must be immensely proud of you. I hope you get to see them soon upon your circulation back home._

_Thank you again for all that you do._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Mills_

There was a sad pang in Emma's stomach as the woman whom she pictured in her mind to be some kindly middle-aged woman seeking to do a good deed kept bringing up a family Emma didn't have. It was an honest mistake and a kind gesture to ask, but not for the first time in her years in service did Emma wish she had some sort of contact with the real world. Even though her squad hadn't been on tour yet, the months of monotonous routine had Emma wishing for some companionship that wasn't someone in her troop.

"Serge!" Emma called out, scrambling to her feet when August had walked by. He backtracked and leaned against the wall giving her his attention. "I wasn't aware I was signed up to be a pen pal."

Understanding flooded the Sergeant's face as he grinned. "You haven't ever had a letter come in, Swan. You want to know a good trick to stay alive when you're out in the field? You keep sane when you can."

"You write home?" Emma questioned disbelieving. She knew August had just as hard of a time at their foster home as Emma did.

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll have you know that my writing career is going to take off as soon as I'm home permanently."

Emma shook her head with smirk, realizing that even here August would wind up by himself in a corner, scribbling into a notepad.

"Write back to her." He squeezed her arm in earnest before pushing off the wall and continuing his inspections leaving Emma to reread Regina's letter.

Maybe August was right. At least now with this Regina lady, she could maybe expect a letter every now and again. It was more than what Emma could ask for, and who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

She shrugged and replaced the letter back in its envelope and placed the envelope under her pillow. This pen pal thing might not be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Regina balanced a sleeping Henry in her arms along with a mound of paperwork that had piled up at the office. With some clever shifting, she was able to pluck the mail from the mailbox and let herself into the mansion. The many items she attempted to carry began to give way as soon as she stepped over the threshold, and with her only concern on keeping Henry safe, and hopefully asleep, she let the mail and the paperwork fall haphazardly onto the side table, a few wayward files and envelopes floating to the ground as the sleeping boy whined in his sleep.

"Shhh," Regina soothed, patting his head and kissing his temple. Her smooth humming lulled the boy back to sleep as he nuzzled more comfortably against the crook of her neck. She made her way into the dining room where a small bassinet was placed and gently eased Henry into the cot. He clutched at her finger in his sleep, and Regina took the moment to sit and stroke his tiny palm, grinning down at her sleeping son.

Her decision to adopt had been an easy, if not nerve wracking one. She had waited so long at the chance to have a family, and now that she did, she loved every moment of it. Henry was a crier, yes. His first few weeks with Regina had the usually put-together Mayor clawing at her hair when she realized the boy was colicky. He also had the tendency to keep her awake at night and believe everything in his reach was meant to be eaten, but he was worth it. She could watch him sleeping all day, but the call of littered paperwork had her kissing her son's forehead and retreating back to the foyer to clean up the mess of papers and envelopes she had made.

She didn't notice the one envelope caught behind the side table leg hailing all the way from Georgia as she stood and examined the contracts in her folders.

* * *

"So?" August asked as he and the rest of his troop were outside in the unusually blazing sun doing push ups.

"So what?" Emma pushed up, her eyes forward before lowering down until her chest nearly touched the dry ground.

"Why haven't you written back to that lady?" He grunted, hovering on his arms for a second too long as the pain in his leg from a wound received in Korea acted up.

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"Because I haven't seen your name in the mail for two weeks."

"You know how long it takes to sort," Emma pointed out factually as if she had mulled over the same reason in her mind not for the first time. A whistle blew and as one, the troops stood and jogged their way over to the obstacle field course. "Plus, she's a Mayor," Emma reasoned as she lined up beside her sergeant, keeping up with his pace.

"Of some back-country town. How much can really go on there?"

The blonde mumbled a shrug and dove alongside with August to crawl under the barbed wire. She kept her head low and her body flat. Getting snagged while stuck in the mud ruined her momentum. Along with the sporadic very real gun shots sounding over her head, Emma refused to dawdle under the wire.

"Write her back again," August hissed beside her.

"No." Her cheeks tinted pink, but thankfully the mud caking her face hid the fact that she was mortified by the idea. Emma Swan did not beg for friendship. Sure, her parole officers may have said she caused trouble as a cry for attention, but she never went out of her way to make friends, and if this Regina Mills had felt she had done her duty, then so be it.

They emerged from the dirt and sprinted to the wall where they clung to a rope and began climbing their way up.

"Emma," August pressed. "You're going to go stir crazy."

"Bet you I won't." Emma grunted her teeth as the rope burned in her already calloused hands. Her foot slipped, but with a tightened gripped she managed to make her way to the top of the wall.

"I'm not taking that bet." August joined her at the top and the two made their way down.

"Thought you had your vices," Emma teased.

"I like to think I'm a smart guy." August released the rope halfway down the wall and tumbled on the ground before jogging to the next obstacle. Emma rolled her eyes at his extravagant behaviour, but that didn't stop her from releasing her own rope and land on her feet, her knees bending to absorb the shock.

"I know you keep reading it," August said once Emma caught up with him.

Her silence didn't deny the fact that for the last two weeks, Emma had been pulling the letter out from under her pillow and poured over Regina's words. She realized what was so addictive about it; a sense of being remembered and being wanted lingered deep within her and grew stronger with each read of the letter.

The blonde shrugged in reply as a whistle sounded, and without prompting, she and the rest of her squad fell to the ground where they stood for another round of push ups. "I got _something_," Emma pointed out before dropping the subject, intent on simply doing her training without a nosy sergeant barking in her ear.

She didn't know who Regina Mills was. She could be some old granny person or had a family of her own. She had a son, right? Maybe he wanted to enlist and she sought questions. Whoever she was, Emma had received her first letter from her, and that was more than what she could ask for.

* * *

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, the editor of The Mirror talked incessantly into her ear as she cradled her phone between her ear and shoulder. She appreciated his enthusiasm when it came to investigating the ins and outs of her town, but when he insisted on calling during Henry's feeding time to drabble on about the type of pesticide Mr. French was using for his roses, her patience was wearing thin.

"Sidney," she hissed, wiping Henry's mouth free of homemade apple sauce before removing him from his high chair to allow him free reign of the house. She followed him as he crawled out of the kitchen, much too quickly for her liking, but the gates stationed at the base of the stairs set her mind at ease some. He was preoccupied with the miniature snowman lighting the corner of the hallway when Regina spoke again. "Why don't you file your inquisitions on paper, and I'll take a look at them when I get a free moment?"

"Of course, Madam Mayor," he eagerly confirmed. Even through the phone Regina could see his incessant head nod. "Oh! I was also planning on doing a human interest piece about you and your soldier."

While Regina loved every opportunity to get her picture in the paper, reminding the citizens of her town of her power, frankly, she was exhausted by the little man with the puppy dog crush on her. Plus, she hadn't even heard a reply back from Private Swan. She had done her part, and that was all she could vouch for. Though the idea that perhaps something had happened to the soldier before she could reply was unsettling, Regina simply pushed forward. She had a son to raise and a town to run after all. "That won't be necessary."

She paused when the sound of Henry's pitter-patter ceased. With a hasty goodbye to the reporter, Regina picked up her pace to look for her son. Her heart raced when a mess of brown curls weren't in her immediate eye sight, but as soon as she walked toward the front door, she let out a sigh of relief as her son was scurried under the side table, his back to Regina and clearly up to mischief. She should have known. Silence generally meant he was up to something.

"Sweetie," Regina called, placing her phone on the table and crouching down to his level. "What are you doing here?"

Henry turned his head, a corner of an envelope sodden in his mouth. His eyes were wide and curious, but that didn't stop the little munchkin from chomping away on his new treasure.

"Henry," Regina quietly scolded as she retrieved the letter from his mouth with some effort. "If you were still hungry, why didn't you say so?"

He babbled as he used his mother to pull himself up, reaching for the letter.

She shook her head lightly. "Can you say that, dear? Hungry? Hun-gry."

Her only response came from Henry blowing raspberries, spittle marring Regina's made up face. He was already distracted from the letter by his mother's necklace as he tugged on it and attempted to put it in his mouth. "We're getting there," Regina reassured, easing the necklace from his mouth.

She scooped him up in one arm and stood, bringing them into the living room where she sat him down on the puzzle-piece padding on the floor. Wincing at the wet letter in her grasp, her lips parted to see that it was from Private Swan.

She tore open the envelope quickly and winced again to see that it was dated nearly two months back. Oh dear god, had it been lost for that long? Her eyes scanned over the page, taking in the messy scrawl of Private Swan's print.

**October 19 2001**

**Hi,**

**I gotta be honest, I don't really know what to say in these. No problem, I guess. I appreciate your thanks.**

**It's nice to meet you, Regina. Sort of. I mean, not that meeting you isn't nice, just that it's like an unofficial meeting via letters. I think by now you've realized that not only is my chicken scratch illegible, but I've also lost the handbook on Writing a Letter 101, so you'll have to excuse me on that.**

**Yours is actually the first letter I've ever gotten since I enlisted. Thank you for that.**

**I don't really have a family to write home to, and my sergeant who's like my brother, well, he's here with me, and he encouraged me to put my name on the pen pal list, so to speak, so here we are.**

**I haven't heard of Storybrooke, though it sounds like they've got themselves a fine mayor on their hands. ****I was born in Maine, coincidentally enough, but I've lived in so many different cities before I settled down in Boston and got my first taste of boot camp.**

**And to answer your question, though I'm sure you might have guessed already, I don't have kids. Remember, if your kid is as mischievous as you say, he's probably just an evil genius. Not that your kid is evil. I'm sure he's sweet.**

**Thank you for your letter. Seriously. It's probably one of the highlights of my day.**

**From,**

**Pr. Emma Swan**

It was dated a few days after she had sent her own letter, and the gnawing unsettled feeling in her stomach only grew more as realization set in. She wasn't particularly fond of this pen pal assignment when Sidney had brought it up, but knowing that this soldier, this Emma Swan had received her first piece of mail from Regina, and Regina had gone two months without answering made the brunette feel uncharacteristically guilty. What must Private Swan think of her? Probably what the rest of the town thought of her. Uptight. Indifferent. Cold. If it weren't for Henry, the citizens of Storybrooke would have been convinced Regina Mills could care for no one.

But apparently this soldier was an exception to that rule.

A thought sprung to mind as she watched Henry play with a wooden toy car, alternating between driving it and placing it in his mouth. "Henry?" She called as she folded the letter carefully, mindful of the wet spot on it before tucking it under her arm. "Would you like to help Mommy write a letter?"

His single-toothed grin was her only confirmation, so picking her son up under his arms, she carried him into her office and pulled out her best stationary.

* * *

"Private," August greeted as Emma entered the bunk area after returning from rifle practise.

"Sergeant." Emma saluted him and stood at attention.

He said nothing for a long while and just allowed Emma to stand stock still. With a knowing smirk, he pulled a letter out from his pocket and tucked it into the crook of Emma's elbow. "At ease, soldier."

She glanced down when he left abruptly, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw a letter from Regina Mills. She didn't want to get excited at seeing the perfectly crafted penmanship inked onto the envelope, but she couldn't stop the pleased smirk from seeing another letter addressed to her. Holding it tightly between her hands, she cleared past the rest of the bunks where the rest of her squad were relaxing.

In the corner, August had started up a game of cards with a couple of other men. A few others were heading out of the room to make quick phone calls back home, while others still had already turned in for the night. Emma, however, eagerly reached her cot and sat cross-legged, barely waiting to situate herself before she tore into the envelope as if it were a Christmas present.

The past two months may have left her lonely, but all that was swept away by this new letter her eyes devoured.

_December 15 2001_

_Private Swan,_

_I am so sorry for an incredibly long delay in replying to you. Your letter fell behind my table, but it seemed my son took it for food and found it. Perhaps his mischievous side has its benefits, after all._

_I admit, I am shocked to hear that mine is the first letter you've received. To make up for such a delay and perhaps to further brighten up your day, how about allowing my son the honour of sending you your second? He's quite talented, don't you think?_

Emma furrowed her brow at the short letter, a little disappointed at its length, but what was she expecting, really? A novel? She barely knew the woman. She turned the page in her investigation to find a plethora of colourful crayon scribbles with no rhyme or reason to them, and a grin instantly filled Emma's face. The scribbles took up nearly the entirety of the page except for a small space in the corner where Regina's handwriting boasted _From Henry and Regina_.

She soaked up every coloured line, tilting her head in different direction as if studying an abstract painting. To be honest, it was one of the best works of art she had ever seen, though that may have been because it was meant specifically for her. Gone was the image of some grey-haired mayor with some out of control teen. The writer behind the letter became more and more tangible in Emma's mind. No, she didn't have any visual to work off from, but she felt the concern in the mysterious woman's letter from being MIA, and the familial bond between her and her son. Emma had once thought that just having the first letter from Regina was all she could ask for, but even at this second one, she could feel herself already getting addicted to the feeling of waiting for a letter from Maine.

It kick start her pulse and made Emma feel lighter. Where she once went through her every day routine with no qualms, now she couldn't want wait to write back to Regina.

Giving the letter another thorough read, Emma leaped off her bed, letter in hand, and borrowed paper and a pen from a neighbouring bunk mate before she set off for a quiet place to reply.

* * *

**December 19 2001**

**Hi Regina,**

**You've got a little Picasso on your hands there. I should save his letter for when he becomes a famous artist one day. I'll be one of the lucky few to have a Henry-original. How old is he anyway?**

**And it's okay about the letter getting misplaced. I get it. There's no rush or obligation or anything. It was really nice to hear from you again though. It's also a good thing you've also got a detective there too. Or a food critic as it appears.**

**In case Henry manages to eat all the paper in your house before Christmas, have a happy holidays.**

**Emma Swan**

Regina removed her reading glasses off the bridge of her nose, a small smile gracing her lips as she examined the letter in thought. If she was Emma's only form of correspondence, Regina was willing to bet the soldier hadn't had many Christmases to look forward to in the past. The indifferent voice in the back of Regina's mind told her that this Emma Swan was on the bottom of her list of priorities, especially with Christmas being three days away, but the louder, more compassionate side of her that rarely made itself known to anyone except for Henry reminded her of what the past fifteen Christmases had been like since her parents' deaths.

Regina knew loneliness. She knew want, and yearning, and need. This Christmas would be the first of hopefully many that she was excited for solely because of the sleeping baby nestled in reindeer-printed pj's in his crib. She could only imagine what Emma was going through, training for a war that was not her own, isolated from anyone she could even remotely call a friend.

Perhaps it was Henry who softened Regina's heart since her adoption of him, or maybe, just once, the feared Mayor of Storybrooke was beginning to feel empathy for someone other than herself, but whatever the reason, Regina tucked the letter into her pocket for safe keeping, meaning to stash it away with Emma's previous letters, and fired up her computer to do a little searching.

* * *

A loud thud sounded as a soldier on mail duty dropped a small box in front of Emma, shaking the tinsel that still littered the table from the makeshift Christmas party that had happened three days prior for the soldiers who weren't lucky enough to be sent home for the holidays. She leaned away from the table, just barely moving her tray away in time before the box could drop on it and stared up questioningly at the soldier. "What the hell, man?"

He shrugged. "I just deliver the mail." He walked away pulling along the mail cart, tossing soldiers their mail with little grace.

Emma rolled her eyes but pulled the box toward her, replacing it with her tray. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise to find the package to be from Regina.

August whistled from across Emma. "She get you that?"

Emma could only nod as she fought to school her features despite the raging urge to blush. She plucked the envelope taped carefully to the top of the box, feeling the embossed snowflakes on the lip of the paper before easing her finger under the flap. A bright red card peaked out from inside, and when Emma pulled it out carefully, a cartoon snowman with his arm around a reindeer was displayed on the cover. Her smile was prominent then and only continued to grow when Emma opened the card to find _Merry Christmas!_ written in Regina's script rather than the generic font typed cards usually boasted. The crayon lettering of Henry's name that Regina no doubt helped him write was printed just as large as the message itself, and the scribbles on the left side of the card told Emma that Henry had left her another little present. "Apparently Henry did," Emma answered August, standing from her spot at the table, balancing her tray on the box as she carried it with her.

"Who's Henry?" August furrowed her brow.

"Her son." Emma turned from the table, already heading out of mess hall.

"You're friends with her son?" He called after her, but the words fell on deaf ears as Emma deposited her dinner tray on a trash receptacle and nearly jogged out the hall.

* * *

Emma sat on her bunk with goodies littered all around her. Spitz sunflower seeds nestled in between two boxes of Sweet N Salty granola bars. A clear bag filled with miscellaneous items like a mini sewing kit, a new toothbrush, travel sized hand sanitizer, and Chapstick sat in Emma's lap.

Emma had never gotten a care package before, never mind a gift meant specifically for her in mind rather than obligatory presents from foster parents to show their generosity to her social worker. She had pulled each item out of the box with such care, one would think there was gold hidden within them.

Gratitude flooded Emma's senses, and a sense of deep awe struck her that this near stranger had cared enough, for Emma of all people, not only to continue writing to her, but to send her something for the holidays. It may not have meant much to Regina, but it meant the world to Emma.

Her current object of attention was the letter she found stashed at the bottom with her rank and name scrawled on it in Regina's script. She nearly abandoned all the items she had taken out in her haste to open and read the letter.

_December 23 2001_

_Private Swan,_

_I realize this may not be arriving to you as quickly as I would like. The postal office said it would be useless to send it express since it would still have to be sorted with the hundreds of mail incoming to your camp, but it was worth a try._

_Henry picked out the card and the flavour of sunflower seeds. I hope you enjoy the Cracked Pepper, though I tossed in the salted ones for you just in case._

_I was uncertain as to what to send. I researched some wish lists for troops, and it said those are some things the average soldier likes. I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries or making you feel uncomfortable with this gift of sorts. I just know how unusual the holidays feel when isolated._

_And to answer your question, Henry is eight months. He's only learned to crawl a month ago, but the speed that he possesses would have you think he's been crawling since birth. We're still working on the walking and talking though._

_In the event this letter doesn't arrive in time, I hope you and your troop had a happy and safe Christmas._

_I hope you have a good New Year as well, Private Swan._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Mills_

* * *

**December 28 2001**

**Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the gifts. You really have no idea how much I appreciate them. You didn't have to go to the trouble at all on doing that. Seriously. Thank you.**

**Tell Henry I love the sunflower seeds and the card. I have it taped up on my wall beside his artwork.**

**And you're not overstepping any boundaries. It was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I wish I could give something to you in return. Wow, I just realized I don't even really know what you like. I don't suppose you'd like a Swiss Army knife?**

**I'm kidding. Totally kidding. Pretty sure I couldn't send it out anyway.**

**But really, if there's ever anything I can do to repay your kindness, I will.**

**So, and you don't have to answer at all, but how come you know what lonely Christmases feel like?**

**You know, when I got your first letter, you were nothing like I had imagined. Not that I even have a good grasp on you now, but still. I thought your kid was a teen, and now that I know he's a baby, well that's close enough right?**

**I grew up with a few foster siblings, and it's crazy seeing babies grow up. They do it so fast. One day they can't even sit up by themselves and the next thing you know they're hiding in cabinets trying to scare the crap out of you. I highly suggest safety locks.**

**What do you think his first word is going to be? Is he closer to "Mama" or "Dada"?**

**I hope your town isn't causing you too much trouble.**

**Good luck in the new year too.**

**Emma**

* * *

_January 6 2002_

_Dear Private Swan,_

_It was no hindrance at all. You'll be happy to know that Henry drooled excessively once I told him you enjoyed his selections. Yes, drool is cause for celebration._

_You would be correct to assume that I have no need for an army knife. If I possessed that, I would be the closest thing to a mob boss in Storybrooke. As you can tell, my town is flourishing with crime. __Aside from work and Henry, I generally spend my time cooking and reading. Generic, perhaps, but relaxing nonetheless. _

_I suppose I did out myself on that one. It's not an interesting tale, mind you. My mother was distant, and I lost both my mother and father at quite a young age, so I guess we're in the same boat when it comes to not quite having a family. That is until Henry came along. I hope Mama is his first word since it's just he and I right now. Right now it's just raspberries and babbling as he attempts to talk. The doctors say he's developing normally though and that children grow at their own pace._

_I appreciate the tip, though I'm sure I may have beaten you to it. Nearly everything is covered in puzzle mat paddings, there are gates everywhere, and more than once I ran late to a meeting simply because the lock mechanism on it was too difficult to pry open. It took my town's Sheriff nearly an entire day to set it up to my standards. There's no harm in being cautious of children's safety._

_Happy new year, Ms. Swan._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Mills_

Regina curled the final 's' of her surname as she signed the letter, giving it one final look over before she folded it and inserted it in an envelope. She made a mental note to purchase more envelopes when she noticed her supply was running low just as the sound of Henry's pitchy cry sounded through the baby monitor. She quickly jotted down her address and Emma's base camp before setting it on her desk to be mailed out later on that day.

As she left her home office to attend to Henry, Regina was unaware that she had made a new, and arguably her first, friend in Private Emma Swan. She had no idea how often in the coming months she would frequent the post office for new stamps and envelopes as she would be sharing tales of Henry's growth, revealing personal stories of her youth, and being a confidant to Emma when the days got too tiring or when the fear of being shipped to Iraq caught up with her. As Regina lifted Henry out of his crib, pressing a kiss and rouging his chubby cheek, she laid him on the change table, blissfully unaware that after three years of correspondence, she and Emma would finally meet.

* * *

**This story definitely has an IM feel to it, but it will be different, at least I hope. Hope you guys are staying warm or getting through your days!**

**P.S. Happy belated birthday Regina Mills!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

AN: Thank you all so much for the great response! For those of you that had read the first chapter when I originally posted, I updated it with a bit more accuracy for Emma. She was originally a technician but she's now infantry. It doesn't take away from the whole plot, but it does give a bit more info on Emma's military life. I encourage you to re-read it, but it's not absolutely necessary. Again, big thanks to tjemd, RedReader1, and Jules-Day for pointing that out. Again, there's probably gonna be inaccuracies. This chapter is 98% letters, so there will be time jumps that aren't shown - no way was I going to skim over three years of their burgeoning relationship. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**January 12 2002**

**Hey,**

**Haha I hope him drooling isn't your ultimate decision maker when it comes to deciding whether to raise the taxes of your town. If you do that then you'll definitely be the ultimate crime boss.**

**I think the perks of being here is that I get to eat pretty good food since I'm not much of a cook myself. Growing up I used to just stock up on Mr. Noodles and hide them in my stuff. It's a good thing I know how to heat water. I like reading too. I didn't bring any books up here with me, but the last thing I read was Stephen King. Read any good books lately?**

**I'm sorry about your parents, but I'm glad you have Henry now. He sounds like an angel, even with the spit up. I bet Santa was extra nice to him for Christmas.**

**Can I just say that you must have some power if you can get the sheriff to come in and baby-proof your house? The people must love you.**

**Hope you're doing well.**

**Emma**

* * *

_January 16 2002_

_Private Swan,_

_My, my, if I'm not mistaken I suspect you think me crooked. Oh the audacity._

_Stephen King novels appear to be something we have in common. I was worried I would have to take an interest in army knives. I've recently finished Different Seasons though it has taken quite a few months what with Henry and all. I suppose the last thing I truly read was Green Eggs and Ham. Henry enjoys the colours in Dr. Seuss books. And the voices I make for the characters. He is particularly fond of my Lorax impersonation._

_Santa may have went a little overboard. Most of the things he received are now in storage since he can't play with them yet. Though he's taken significantly with the boxes they came in._

_I don't know about them loving me, but he didn't object. Perhaps you're right in thinking I'm a crime boss._

_I wish you well, Ms. Swan._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Mills_

* * *

**February 4 2002**

**Hi Regina,**

**I'm doing okay. It's tiring most days, but I like reading your letters.**

**That is awesome that Henry is standing on his own! Geez, wasn't the kid just crawling around like yesterday? You might need higher gates if the kid turns out to be a climber. Soon he's gonna start walking and talking and then he's going to hit the double digits and then starting high school and driving and dating. Well. Good luck with that!**

**I'm kidding, he will be your baby boy forever.**

**So does the mayor of Storybrooke have a string of dates lined up for Valentine's Day? Or do you and Henry's dad do something small on your own?**

**From,**

**Emma**

* * *

_February 10 2002_

_Private Swan,_

_You must be wanting to give me a heart attack. Henry growing up? That's absurd. But yes, he was crawling one day and next thing I know he's pulled himself up with the coffee table and is taking tentative steps along it. We've been working on walking on his own, but as soon as his clutch is gone he sinks to his knees and scurries away. I have no idea how toddlers crawl around on their knees all day. Henry insists I join him at his level, and I'm sorely regretting my hardwood flooring._

_Henry is actually adopted, so I very much doubt I'll be spending time with his biological father. I never did do much for the holiday. Perhaps you've found someone to share it with at base?_

_Henry and I did indulge in some cake for my birthday last week, so I suppose that counts for something._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Mills_

* * *

**February 17 2002**

**Hi,**

**It was your birthday and you didn't tell me? Happy birthday! I hope you and Henry had a good day together. I wish I could give you a present or an army knife or something. What would you want if you could have anything?**

**God, no. Valentine's Day is not for me. Not yet anyway.**

**I had an inkling that was the case but I wasn't sure. I was in foster care myself for forever, and I know how much it means to a kid when they get adopted. You're pretty awesome, you know that? What made you want to adopt?**

**Emma**

* * *

_March 1 2002_

_Private Swan,_

_Awesome? That's a word that isn't generally associated with me. It's appreciated nonetheless. I've always wanted to be a mother, and I had been engaged once, but it ended quite tragically. It was an easy decision to want to adopt, and I never regretted it regardless of the midnight feedings and the teething. Henry's my world. _

_I used to horseback ride in my childhood with my father. I haven't gone back since his death. I know it's unrealistic of me to wish someone back from the grave, but that would be the closest thing that could happen in actuality that I would wish as a birthday gift - to go back to the stables. _

_I think Henry is beginning to say his first word. It's a string of M's so far, but he's close. He'll be turning one in April. Planning a birthday party for a one-year old is more stressful than handling a town's budget. Angry citizens are starting to look more attractive than deciding on a Reptile Man or a Magic Show._

_Stay well._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Mills_

* * *

**March 12 2002**

**Hi,**

**You know I'm not always gonna be a Private forever. I'm gonna get promoted soon. You can call me Emma if you wanted. No pressure.**

**Horses. Wow. Some kids skip rope. Others play sports. And you ride horses. Why am I not surprised? My city girl is showing, sorry. I saw some of those cop horses in New York a couple times when I was 14, and they are totally bigger in real life.**

**Is it weird that I'm feeling secondhand oldness as the kid gets older? He's turning one already? Damn.**

**Emma**

* * *

_April 16 2002_

_Dear Emma,_

_It's Henry's birthday today. It won't be when this letter arrived to you, but I just wanted to share that with you. He drew you another picture. Red seems to be his favourite colour._

_What's more exciting is that he said his first word just the other day. I told him we had a letter from you, and he babbled for a moment but said "Mama"! Now that's all he'll say. I love it. _

_I hope you're doing well._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina_

* * *

**April 20 2002**

**Holy crap, that's awesome! Look at the little guy all growing up. Sure he wasn't trying to say my name? I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I hope you got that on tape or something. I've added his picture to my wall of fame. The kid is showing some progress. You really should put him in some art classes when he grows up. Did he end up liking that clown you ordered or did he freak out like every child naturally does? I warned you. Clowns are scary. You've read It. You should know.**

**I attempted to draw him in the corner blowing out his candles. It's actually not good. Do me a favour and burn that corner of the letter when you get it. Leave no evidence behind of my lack of artistic skills.**

**Tell Henry I say happy birthday.**

**Emma**

* * *

_April 26 2002_

_Dear Emma,_

_He appreciated the gesture. I'm sorry, soldier, but I'm going to have to keep your drawing. You never know when blackmail may come in handy. Don't attempt your crime boss comment. It's getting old, dear._

_You were right. The children were terrified of the clown. Henry clung to me and remained that way all party. It also didn't help the man hired to dress up for the party was thoroughly hungover by the time he arrived. His clown-like tendencies were quite evident in real life. I assumed his personality would transfer well for a child's birthday. Clearly I was wrong. I will not be making that mistake again. Magic show it is next year. _

_On the bright side, Henry couldn't stop saying my name. Small victories, I suppose. However, with his new teeth he's become a biter. His favourite chew toy: my finger._

_Take care,_

_Regina_

* * *

**May 31 2002**

**Hi,**

**I'm sorry I'm taking so long to answer your letters. I'm doing okay. It's just the days are pretty exhausting.**

**I found out some news the other day. I'm getting deployed to the Middle East next March or so. I'm pretty sure it's happening. I'll be there for a year. Hopefully less than that.**

**But you could still write. If you wanted. I mean you're not like obligated to keep writing now I just mean that you could still contact me.**

**And don't worry about the election. Your people love you, remember? I'd vote for you.**

**Emma**

* * *

_June 7 2002_

_Emma,_

_There's no need to apologize for that. How are you handling that news? I understand that it's expected, but it can be surreal, I suppose._

_Of course I'll still write to you, Emma._

_I will let you know if Mayor can be dropped from my title._

_Regina_

* * *

**June 12 2002**

**Hi,**

**It is, I guess. But it's what I've been training for, right? Learn to fight the bad guys and protect the country. After everything that's happened though, it sounds like a full out war.**

**I'll be okay though. My troop is one of the best, so we'll be home before you know it. And when I get back, I'll be on leave for a bit. August is already talking about visiting Thailand. He said he's got some friends there. I might tag along. **

**And it doesn't matter your title. You'll always be Regina to me.**

**Emma**

* * *

_August 4 2002_

_Emma,_

_Henry's sick. The doctor believes it to be a severe case of the stomach flu, but I've never seen him come down with something quite like this. I don't know what to do. He hasn't had much of an appetite, and all he wants to do is cuddle and sleep, and that's only when he isn't relieving his stomach. He's pale, and he's burning up, but he keeps complaining about being cold, and there's only so much I can do to help alleviate the pain for him. He's finally settled down to sleep now, but he's still not well._

_The doctor suggests locating his birth parents to see if perhaps there's underlying illnesses he may have inherited, but it was a closed adoption, and that could take weeks to bypass._

_I don't know what else I can do for him. He's so small, and he's so sad, and watching him upset makes me feel so helpless. He's all I have. I can't lose him._

_What if it was me? What if I wasn't giving him a proper diet or I did something to hinder his development? What if he needs a blood transfusion and I can't give it to him because I'm not his real mother?_

_I can hear him fussing. I hope you're doing well._

* * *

**August 10 2002**

**Hey, it's gonna be okay, Regina. You got a tough little soldier on your hands, and ****if god forbid it's anything worse than a stomach virus, he's going to pull through.**

**You raised him to be like that. To be the best little kid out there, and you raised him and gave him a home, and love, and food, and more love. You're his mother, Regina. You don't need DNA to prove that.**

**Please keep me updated on him. And Regina? You're not alone in this. You're an amazing mom, and I know you're scared, but when he's crying and sick, he's calling out for you. Don't forget that.**

**Emma**

* * *

_August 19 2002_

_Emma,_

_Henry's better now. He caught a couple overlapping viruses that was too much to handle at once, but he's been better for a few days now. He's back to hiding under tables and sneaking sweets._

_Thank you - for listening, so to speak. I lost my head for a moment there. Who knew being a mother came with near panic-attacks on the regular? It's instances like these that make me want to protect Henry from anything that hurts him, but then I remember how my mother did something similar and it didn't quite work out._

_But I appreciate you being there and offering advice. I wasn't sure who to turn to. The doctors weren't providing much of an answer._

_Take care,_

_Regina_

* * *

**August 31 2002**

**Hi,**

**God, that's so good to hear. You freaked me out there for a moment there. Waiting for a letter back was more agonizing than waiting in line to see Fight Club. Have you been turning a blind eye when he has his hand in the cookie jar lately?**

**And hey, no sweat. I wasn't lying or anything. You are the kid's mom.**

**You don't have any friends to talk to? Any other moms at daycare or a senator or something? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I just imagine a lady like you would have been the popular girl at my high schools.**

**Tell Henry I say he's a trooper.**

**Emma**

* * *

_October 10 2002_

_Emma,_

_I'm sending this early in the hopes that it reaches you at the appropriate time. Happy birthday, Emma. I remember you saying you enjoyed watching the movie, but I found the book and thought you might enjoy reading it. Perhaps I'll watch Fight Club myself and see the differences. Henry picked out the sunflower seeds and energy bars again. He insisted on Dill flavour, most definitely because the packaging is green, but I added an extra package of your favourite._

_He also included a storybook. I finally took him to the stables - a local farm actually. He thoroughly enjoyed it. I thought he would be frightened of the animals, but as soon as I set him down, he was attempting to capture the loose chickens. He's drawn you all the animals we saw and refused my help with the drawing. His exact words: "Henny do it." I fear for my sanity during his teenage years._

_Despite your detailed instructions, I did not attempt to change my car's tire. Yes, yes, you can say I didn't try, but who owns a car jack? No, I would much rather leave that to the professionals._

_I did, however, end up converting the spare bedroom into a playroom for Henry. You're right. There is something therapeutic about painting. You'll be happy to note that I did indeed wind up with paint on my hands and face, though. I'm not as perfect as you assume. How that paint landed on me when I was careful and precise I'll never know._

_I hope you enjoy your birthday, Emma._

_Regina_

* * *

**December 26 2002**

**Hi Regina,**

**I was going through our old letters, and did you realize my handwriting got progressively better? The plus side of snail mail, huh?**

**Thank you, again, for the package. It means a lot to me that you've sent something two Christmases in a row. That's crazy, isn't it? We've been at this for a year. It's nice.**

**We had a pretty good feast here. August and Neal started up this giant Christmas carol sing along in mess hall, and we all got to relax for the day. It was back to training today though, and I'm really regretting that second helping of stuffing.**

**Speaking of food, I have to try this famous lasagna and apple turnover I keep hearing about. You cannot mention it multiple times in letters and expect me not to want it. I'm even at the point where I will accept it through mail.**

**That gala sounds like a good time. Look at Storybrooke's finest celebrating the holidays together. I don't know how you do that all day long - mix and mingle. That's clearly the reason why you're the mayor and I am not.**

**Thanks again, Regina. And have a safe holidays.**

**Emma**

* * *

_January 19 2003_

_Emma,_

_I've discovered why Henry was feeling ill. We've caught the chicken pox, and yes, I mean we. I never had it as a child; my mother was strict and preferred me in her care rather than daycare, and now I see why. The doctors assure me it is not shingles, and judging from my Internet search of those symptoms I'm praying to god that it's not. Even now I'm writing with my gloves on because if Henry isn't allowed to scratch then neither am I. He caught me one day. If you haven't been scolded by a 21-month old then I advise you to keep it that way._

_How are you, Emma? You sounded despondent in your last letter. I know you'll be deployed soon, but you are a very good soldier. Remember your shooting scores ranked the highest, and you've been training during your downtime. You are ready for this. And you will come home. I know you will._

_I'm proud of you, Emma. Only a handful of people are doing what you do, and though it can be terrifying, what you do matters._

_Promise me you'll be safe, though. Perhaps I will reveal my secret turnover recipe at your homecoming._

_Take care,_

_Regina_

* * *

**January 28 2003**

**Hi,**

**Thank you. For that pep talk there. I really needed that. The reality of the situation is just kind of catching up on me. I can't really say much about my deployment. There's been more and more talk about it, but you know how people can get.**

**And I will. I'll be safe.**

**I am good, though. It helps coming back to camp and finding your letter sitting on my bed. This may be one of my last ones before I ship out. I don't know what it's going to be like in Iraq or how frequently I'll get your letter or how often I can send one out. I'll try though. I promise.**

**I laughed out loud reading the first bit of your letter. Be careful or Henry might ground you. Is there a little mayor in his future? That totally brightened up my day. If Henry is anything like you, and by anything I mean hard-assed mayor (in the best way) I can picture the kid with sock puppets on his hands with his hands on his hips, and little lotion dots over his spots, and a tiny little glare on his face. That kid is adorable. Imagine if you start dating, the interrogation he's gonna give your significant other is gonna be the best thing ever. Film that for me.**

**I know you said it wasn't shingles, but just follow up with the doctor every now and then. I heard adult chicken pox is really bad, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Who else would give me the secret apple turnover recipe then? I'm kidding. Seriously, just make sure you and Henry are okay. Have you tried sock puppet gloves? The TV says they work so it must be a good idea.**

**Oh! Happy birthday! I think I'll make it in time this year so that this letter will get there in time. Can I just say that my mind was blown to find out we're only nine years apart? You're a mayor, and a mom, and you're really awesome, you know that? See. I've used that word to describe you multiple times so it must be true. I hope you have a good birthday, Regina. High five the kid for me.**

**Emma**

**P.S. Thank you for everything, Regina. If I don't get back to you, I just want you to know that I really appreciate this year you've spent including me in your life. There's no way I could ever repay you for that. Your letters, your gifts, Henry's drawings, they mean so much to me, and they always helped to get me through the day.**

* * *

_February 5 2003_

_You're acting as if you're not going to return. Don't talk like that, Emma. You'll be home soon. I know, I can't promise that, but you will be. This time next year you and August will be home visiting his friends._

_Thank you very much for the birthday greeting. I'm pleasantly surprised you remembered. That was very thoughtful, and I truly appreciate it. I did manage to receive your letter the day after, so you made it on time._

_Our spots are clearing up, so it's safe to assume it wasn't anything worse than chicken pox. You weren't too far off from your vision of him though minus the sock puppets. I gave those a try after reading your letter, and now I'm finding it difficult to remove them from him. He now has a whole collection and insists on sleeping with them. I highly doubt I will ever get back into dating. Henry is the only man I need in my life, thank you very much. He should be wary when he begins dating and be aware of all the hours of footage I have of him refusing to wear a diaper and running amuck. Now you've gone and had me wondering what his teenage years will consist of. Not appreciated, Ms. Swan._

_Well, if you deem me awesome then it must be true. I have the Certified Emma Swan Stamp of Awesome Approval. Did I get that right? Henry has sufficiently been high fived. He sends his hugs - "Hug Emma, Mommy?"_

_Take care, Emma._

_Regina_

* * *

**April 1 2003**

**Hi,**

**I'm here. I'm not injured. Well, I got some scrapes here and there, but I'm okay. I wanted to send you a letter before we left, but it sprung up on us. We sort of just woke up one day and they told us to pack, so here we are. I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm okay. It's pretty ridiculously hot here, so if I don't sweat out my body weight I'll be good.**

**How are you and the little man? Is he using the big boy potty yet? Tell him Emma says happy birthday.**

**I'll be safe. I promise.**

**Emma**

* * *

_April 22 2003_

_Emma,_

_You have no idea how relieving it was to see your letter in my mailbox. My apologies for the second letter. I was just worried when it had been a while since I heard from you, and I saw on the news of the invasion, and my mind went rampant. I realize our communication won't be as frequent as we're used to, but I'm so glad you've landed safely and that you're okay. Please have your scrapes looked at. You may think it nothing, but you don't know what type of infection or bacteria you could pick up from an unclean wound. It's better to be safe than sorry._

_I don't think Henry will be using the toilet anytime soon. His favourite word right now is "no." All the books I've read say that every child is different and they will learn at their own pace. They advise not to push your child into something they're not ready for. However, I don't think they were prepared for a child like Henry who prefers to wear his big boy briefs and consistently wets the bed. The books also say it's helpful if your child watches the parent of the same sex go to the washroom, but you understand my predicament on that one. I hope I'm not hindering his growth or development because he doesn't have a father._

_I'm doing better now. I'm looking forward to when it isn't constantly raining so that I can go outside and get some gardening done. You should see how beautiful my flowers are when they're in bloom. When I was a child, my father and I used to picnic under my Honey Crisp tree the first day it was dry and bright enough. Those are the apples I use for my turnovers, so guard that secret with your life._

_Henry sends his love and his thanks._

_Stay safe, Emma._

_Regina_

* * *

**May 31 2003**

**Hi Regina,**

**I got looked at. No infections or diseases or bacteria. Don't worry. It's gonna take a lot more than some burns and bruises to take me down.**

**Ah, he's hit the terrible twos, has he? I don't envy you for that. You're not hindering his growth. I knew a couple of single moms growing up who had little boys who turned out amazing. Except the one that grew up to be an axe murderer... I'm kidding! Seriously though, when Henry's ready, he'll let you know, and you're not gonna learn that from a book or an Internet search.**

**Did you just reveal your secret ingredient so soon? Well then. I think now the only thing left to do is to actually try this turnover. Are you busy sometime next April? And I suggest you go apple picking before then to welcome my arrival.**

**Stay awesome, Regina.**

**Emma**

* * *

_July 20 2003_

_Emma,_

_Thank you for the postcard. It looks like a beautiful city despite the reasons behind your presence there._

_This was the best postcard Storybrooke had to offer. I'll have to have a talk with someone to photograph better scenery and landmarks. It's our clock tower. It hasn't worked for as long as I can remember, but it's part of our town history._

_Stay safe._

_Regina_

* * *

**August 13 2003**

**The kid went to the bathroom by himself! What? That is amazing! Tell him I appreciate the drawing of him on the toilet. Purple hair, huh? I think the kid is trying to tell you something. His inner rebel is showing early. **

**I found this really neat keychain. I thought you might like it. Well I didn't find it, I bought it off some kids selling in the market. I think they made it themselves, so it's cute. If it didn't get confiscated on its way to you, the bead colours are their flag. I know it's not much, but that's the start of me making it up to you for all those birthday and Christmas gifts you've sent to me.**

**Emma**

* * *

_August 31 2003_

_Emma,_

_Thank you for the gift. I love it. Henry has already taken to playing with it when he steals my keys from the front table. Lately he's been taking them from the front table, and if it weren't for the jangling of him, I would never find them. His most notable hiding places, however, has been the vegetable crisper and inside his toy chest._

_Henry and I will be travelling to New York for a week tomorrow. I haven't taken him out of Storybrooke, and to be honest I haven't left the town myself since I adopted him, so I'm quite anxious to leave town. I can't remember the last time I had a vacation. I packed Henry's suitcase only to find that he removed all his clothing and replaced them with his toys._

_As a former resident of the big city, do you have any suggestions for sightseeing activities? The itinerary I planned for the week may be missing some highlights._

_Stay safe._

_Regina_

* * *

**October 13 2003**

**August got hurt. Really badly. I don't even know how that went down, it all happened so fast. We were driving, just doing a patrol, and it wasn't different from the patrols we do any other day, and then there's just this explosion and screaming and bullets flying and next thing I see is August on the ground and he's red and his leg - god it was bad before but now it's just. I don't know. Me and Neal covered for him and we got him out of there, but what if it's too late?**

**He got looked at. The doctors are checking over him right now, but he's been in the infirmary for the last day and I don't know what's gonna happen to him. He looked really bad. He's like the only family I have. I should have done something. I should have warned him. I should have seen it coming. He's the better leader, he's the better fighter, and what's gonna happen if he's gone?**

**I'm sorry I don't mean to throw all this on you. I just don't know who to talk to right now. I usually talk to August but I can't. What if something happens to him? Neal says he's gonna be okay, but what if he's not? They train you for every situation and you're supposed to know every move, but it's not the same when it actually happens. When people die in front of you and you just have to keep going like nothing happened. Like these people that you're living with for years and years aren't worth anything when they're shot or worse. You're supposed to push it down and follow orders but god it was August.**

* * *

_October 30 2003_

_Emma I am so sorry. I truly hope that he's okay and that he recovers. If there's anything I can do - perhaps I can contact his hometown or any friends or family for him. He may need extensive medical attention. Maybe there's strings I can pull or anything._

_Emma, I know you are scared right now, and I know this may get to you too little too late, but you are not alone. August is your family, yes, but there are others who care about you as well. Your team, even Henry and myself. We would all care if anything were to happen to you, so please do not do anything rash in your state._

_You'll be home soon, Emma. Take care of yourself, and be safe._

_Regina_

* * *

**November 12 2003**

**Hey,**

**August lost his leg. They sent him state-side to get looked at. He's probably gonna get honourably discharged. But I got to visit him before they shipped him home. He's dealing. But he's alive. He was joking about getting a prosthetic and how he could still kick my ass with it. But he's dealing.**

**You know, I don't know how I could ever have dealt with this, or deal with this actually, if I didn't get to write to you. I know that puts loads of pressure on you, and like, you could back out at any time, but it's nice to talk to someone in the real world. It makes me forget, for the few minutes I get to read your letters or for the time I spend writing to you, how exhausting the day is and how mentally draining it is. It's like a don't-ask-don't-tell policy around here, and it's just nice to know that the world doesn't suck when I talk to you.**

**I'm doing okay. It's been about month, and it's - honestly? I get kind of freaked out every time we go on patrol. It makes me more vigilant. My senses are heightened. I can anticipate attacks a hell of a lot better, but there's this niggling feeling in the back of my head that we just narrowly avoided something. I kind of took over August's place. It's not too different it's just, I'm now responsible for the lives of these ten men and women and I have to make sure they get home and I couldn't even do that for August. But I'm okay.**

**I got your birthday present. I gotta say, seeing a Swisstool in the box made me laugh, but thank you so much. You got it engraved and everything. I've never gotten a personalized gift before. I've seen it for a while now, but I get how you can get the people in your town to do what you want. If you're like this to a stranger, then the town must be your second baby.**

**Four moths and counting.**

**Emma**

* * *

_November 22 2003_

_Emma,_

_I'm glad to hear he's alive. I imagine it will be a difficult transition, but he has you as support when you get back home. I'm sure he's looking forward to seeing you again. I understand the pressures of added responsibilities. Though nowhere near your level, becoming a mother was a terrifying experience. You're suddenly responsible for this life. It's overwhelming. But they wouldn't have chosen you if they didn't believe you could do it. I would choose you to lead, and that is saying something, Ms. Swan. I am a Mayor after all. _

_It's comical you think me saintly. Many others would disagree with you. I try to keep my personal life and my work life separate, and I do that rather successfully. Alas, the reason why there are few friends in my life. I'm pleased you enjoyed your gift._

_Be careful and stay safe._

_Regina_

* * *

**December 24 2003**

**Regina,**

**I know it's been well over a month since you heard from me. It's been pretty crazy. I'm okay though. A good kind of crazy though. Actually we all kind of got a gift. I don't know if you watch wrestling, but WWE came over and put on a show for us, and I got a hug from Torrie Wilson and we talked for a bit when they were visiting around the camp. This won't get to you in time, but in the event you're able to get old episodes of Raw or Smackdown, maybe you'll catch my face.**

**And for the record, you do have a friend. Me.**

**Merry Christmas, Regina. Give the little man a hug from me.**

**Emma**

* * *

_January 15 2004_

_Emma,_

_I didn't expect such an establishment to honour the troops like that, but that's a splendid idea. That gives me ideas to encourage Storybrooke to be more proactive in their support. Unfortunately I didn't catch the program, but my reporter showed me a picture of her, and she's quite beautiful. I presume the rest of your camp are quite envious._

_Henry sends multiple drawings this time. He's recently discovered Disney movies since he received Treasure Planet for Christmas. It isn't something I would have purchased for him, but I appreciate his enthusiasm for it. It's the older ones with the princesses in distress I hope he doesn't obsess over._

_I hope you're well._

_Regina_

_P.S. You were included in my few friends count._

* * *

**March 29 2004**

**Hi!**

**Good news. I'm going home! Another division is making their circulation and they're basically just sending us home until they need us again. God, I've been waiting for this day for so long. I can't wait to see August. I can't wait drive my car again. And food! God, I've been craving fast food for so long.**

**Thank you, Regina, for making these last few years bearable. It'll be nice to have some relaxation.**

**Don't forget you're awesome.**

**Emma**

Emma quickly jotted her name and sealed the envelope just as the final mail call was announced. She had dropped her letter in just in time before she navigated her way back to her own sector where the cot she had called home for the past year was bare once again. Gone were the drawings Henry had sent her and the few photographs she, August, and Neal had taken over the years. All her letters and gifts from Regina were packed safely away in her duffel. She worked quickly, anxious and excited, nervous that maybe if she didn't pack fast enough they would revoke her privilege of going home.

_Home_, Emma thought as she sat on her bed. She didn't have a place in her name other than her car, but the letters she sent to August told her that the blonde was welcome to stay with him in his Boston apartment. Maybe she would head there. Or maybe she would do a cross country trip, visiting the cities with just her and her car. She did have a month off after all. But as she thought back to the Storybrooke postcard that had once hung proudly on her wall, she wondered, maybe she could take a detour somewhere along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

**AN: So I lied. This is looking to extend past three chapters, though how many for sure, I haven't decided yet. Thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites, and alerts! My email acted up, so I may have missed replying to a handful of you, but I appreciate all your support! I got this chapter written because I was avoiding my responsibilities as a graduating university student. I hope you guys enjoy their first meeting!**

* * *

"_Attention, passengers. It is currently 11:54 AM, and we will be arriving in Boston Logan International Airport in approximately fifteen minutes. Please return to your seats and prepare for landing._"

The ding of the intercom woke Emma from her sleep, and within seconds she was alert, already taking inventory of her fellow passengers who were either making their way back to their seats or telling their children to put away their GameBoys. The baby three rows behind her had quieted down sometime an hour ago, and the middle aged woman seated beside her had finished off her third round of the rosary. The woman had claimed to always be a nervous flyer, but she was anxious now more than ever yet found solace in sitting beside Emma who had yet to change out of her uniform.

It was too late now, anyway. They'd be landing in a couple minutes. Emma inhaled a deep breath and stared out the window where the runway was coming into focus. A small smile tugged at her lips when she realized she hadn't been back to the city in years. She had racked up months of leave being on reserve, but it wasn't until she was deployed did she feel the need to use them. The break from constant vigilance was much needed, and her commanders were relieved when she opted on going home for a month.

The plane rocked as it landed making the agitated woman beside her clutch at Emma's wrist instinctively, but the soldier allowed the move, calming the woman down with a reassuring look. Within moments the speaker announced they had arrived and to exit the plane in an orderly fashion, thanking them for their business and hoping they had enjoyed their flight.

Emma stood and grabbed her carry on sack that held a few clothes, essentials like toiletries and documents, and her letters and gifts from Regina and Henry. If her luggage were to get lost there was no way in hell she'd have those placed out of her reach.

It was a lengthy process just getting to the terminal where August had agreed to meet her. Airports had locked down on their security, randomly inspecting certain passengers Emma noticed, but it helped that her uniform made the process just a tad bit quicker. Shouldering her sack and finding her duffel with relative ease, Emma marched toward the arrivals ramp, eyes peeled for the familiar scruffy haired brunette she had learned to call brother. Her eyes landed on a cardboard with SWAN written in August's messy scrawl. She picked up the pace when she saw August, holding up the sign in his lap as he sat in a wheelchair, his signature grin sporting his face.

"August," she called out and dropped her duffel beside his chair, leaning down to hug the man.

"You're off duty, soldier," the man quipped when she released him. He placed the cardboard on his lap and leaned over his chair to lift Emma's duffel on top of it too. "You can relax, you know?"

She shook her head and adjusted the rucksack on her back before taking the handle of his wheelchair. "How's everything? I thought you were getting a prosthetic."

He lifted the pant of his left leg to show the metal and plastic that was his new calf. "Still in rehab. It takes some getting used to. I wanted a wooden one, like a peg, you know? But I was told I'd look like a pirate."

Emma chuckled as they left the airport. "But you're okay?"

"Never better, kid."

* * *

The cab ride from the airport to Emma's storage locker where they had picked up her Volkswagen beetle to August's apartment had taken the better part of the afternoon. As soon as he rolled in, August was already asking if Emma wanted to order in as the blonde was dumping her duffel and rucksack at the base of the couch she'd be calling her bed for the next month.

Emma took in his apartment, simple in its furnishings with its brick walls and single bedroom and bathroom. The only alarming thing was the amount of beer bottles in the recycling bin by the garbage. "Did you have a party?" Emma asked directly, her arms crossed as she eyed August who was searching through take-out menus.

He turned his head to the recycling bin and didn't bash an eye turning back toward Emma. "I have my vices, right?"

"August-"

"Emma," he interrupted. "I'm getting help. Not just for my leg."

Her face remained impassive as they continued to read one another. Finally, the blonde raised a questioning eyebrow deeming his statement true. "Okay," she conceded quietly. "Is there anything I can do?"

He tossed the menus on the table between them. "You can pick dinner tonight."

* * *

Emma was out of her uniform and back into a tank top and jeans. Empty Chinese cartons littered the coffee table in front of her where they had decided to eat. August had laughed, saying he nearly did the same thing when he was discharged from the hospital. It took him months of rehab and cardio to lose the extra pounds he had gained from his overindulgence. She smirked and showed off her stomach, claiming that her toned abs had nothing to worry about.

Now she was sitting cross legged on the couch, the TV turned on to some evening drama Emma was unfamiliar with as she dug through her rucksack to find the bound letters and pictures from Storybrooke. They were organized by date as Emma shuffled through them to get to some of her favourites. Reading Regina's letters was her favourite bedtime story. Whether the woman was sharing some anecdote about Henry or whether she and Regina were sharing battle wounds stories with Regina admitting she had a scar of her own on her upper lip, Emma found she couldn't go to sleep without reading a few or soaking in Henry's drawings. It amazed her that she had kept up communication with the woman for nearly three years. The only other person she kept in touch with for that long was August, and that was only because she happened to be sent to his division.

Emma had never exchanged pictures with Regina, nothing more than a drawing from Henry or when Emma wanted to attempt her own artistry skills, so every night, she drifted off with images of women with various shades of brunette in some power suit that the First Lady would wear. Sometimes the mystery woman in her mind was relaxed in sweats and a sweater boasting some Storybrooke mascot as Emma imagined Regina to be one of those over-enthusiastic soccer moms. Emma's naturally curious side had wanted to ask Regina to send a picture, but the closest she got was asking the Mayor to describe herself. Regina hadn't asked one of her either, so Emma didn't want to push the boundaries on what she deemed to be already a good thing.

Reading those letters every night got Emma through some of the toughest, most loneliest nights of her life. For the first time in her twenty years of living, Emma felt as if someone cared for her, truly cared for her, and if there was anyway Emma could repay Regina for her kindness, she'd gladly do so. A thought sprung to her mind as she looked up to August who was out of his wheelchair and cautiously walking the length of the apartment, getting a feel for his new leg.

"Are you still okay?" Emma checked in.

He suppressed a wince and steadied himself on the wall before throwing a thumbs up.

"Do you have paper and an envelope?" Emma asked, already standing to retrieve it.

"For what?" August grunted, putting one foot in front of the other.

"I'm gonna write to Regina. Tell her I'm in Boston."

August snapped his head up at that and smirked. "Regina, huh? Did you two plan a date?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "We're just friends. I want her to know I'm safe. She gets worried sometimes."

"Oh really?" His grin grew even wider as he gave up on his walking for the time being and leaned against the kitchen counter. "You realize I was there when Mr. and Mrs. Johnson found out why the door was locked when Stephanie Cobalt was in your room, right?"

"That's beside the point," Emma huffed, leaning against the back of the couch.

"I don't think it is," he insisted. Moving minimally, August opened up his fridge door and tossed Emma a water bottle before opening up one for himself. "You should go visit her. You've been talking for what, two years?"

"Three," she muttered into her bottle. "And I can't just show up to Storybrooke uninvited."

"Why not? Is visiting this town invite only?" He set his bottle on the counter and resumed his walking, his steps more confident and only slightly less painful.

"It's rude," Emma insisted, though she couldn't help the little voice in her head that told her five years ago, Emma Swan would be all about breaking the rules and crashing places.

August shrugged. "Your loss. There's a notebook in the TV stand drawer."

* * *

Habit got Emma up at the crack of dawn. It also helped that August was making a lot of racket in his room as he worked to develop his upper body strength, but as soon as the first rays of the sun hit the horizon, Emma's eyes snapped open, and she was ready for the day. She had taken to running every morning, finding the local park and sprinting her way through it before returning to the apartment where August would break out some fibre cereal for the both of them. For the three days since Emma's arrival, she had dropped her friend off at physio before returning to the apartment and found herself at a stalemate. Her days were usually jam-packed with training or missions, but now that she was off duty, she had no idea how to fill her time. She had sent a letter to Regina the morning after her arrival saying she had landed in Boston safely, but without anything other than an address, Emma had no other way to contact Regina.

So Emma stayed at August's and did sit ups, push ups, and every type of work out she could in the cramped apartment. When the cabin fever set it, usually in the afternoon, Emma went out for some air, walked back to the park she had run through that morning and read the books Regina had sent to her until it was time to pick up August. By now she had read the novels three times over and found herself sitting on the bench, people watching. At least that's what she told August. In reality, she debated on finding Storybrooke, maybe finding Regina up in a phone book and actually hearing her voice for the first time. But she couldn't just show up. Could she?

Apparently she could since it wasn't until the fourth morning when Emma had returned from her run that August wheeled himself to the door to meet her. Her duffel was packed and her rucksack placed on top of it in the man's lap before dropping them at her feet. Emma opened her mouth to question him, her eyes widening at the fact that August seemed to be kicking her out. Wordlessly he presented the Storybrooke postcard Emma had taken to looking at every night then dangled her car keys in the air for her.

"Go," he said simply.

She was quick to retrieve the postcard but eyed her keys warily. "You have a doctor's appointment today."

"I've been getting there for months without a driver. Go." He tossed her the keys and assumed his authoritative voice. "That's an order, soldier."

The smirk played on his lips, but they continued to hold the silent staring contest, neither moving from their position and Emma still dripping with sweat. She was pretty sure August was a second away from pulling rank on her. Her heart, which had calmed on her arrival to the apartment, was now pounding in her ears. _Badum-badum-badum_.

Emma had seen bombs go off. She had had to use force to calm a rioting crowd. She witnessed her best friend fight for his life. Yet all of that seemed trivial with the mere thought of meeting Regina Mills.

* * *

The Welcome to Storybrooke sign was the only reason Emma knew she was heading in the right direction. She had been driving for hours, which wasn't necessarily a problem, but the long expanse of lonely road gave her the unnerving feeling that there was an ambush not too far away. She had to remind herself that she was on American soil, that she was home, and that she was safe. The derisive snort came out easily as she thought back to all those times in her youth where she wasn't safe. Soil didn't matter where people were concerned, that's for damn sure.

But people like Regina, she was different. Who could keep up with a jarhead for three years and get nothing out of it? Still, nerves got the better of her as an emerging town finally started to appear. She glanced down at the postcard on the passenger seat, eyeing the address she had come to memorize. 108 Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine. Now where the hell was that?

She nearly slammed on the brakes when she saw the fabled clock tower, stuck in time as it permanently read 8:15. This is real, Emma thought. All the stories Emma heard, they weren't just stories in letters made up to entertain a homesick soldier. They were real events with real people, and Emma was about to meet them.

Training had taught her the best form of gathering intelligence was to investigate, so parking her car in front of the clock tower, Emma set out to explore the town.

The pawn shop just ahead had to be the one Regina was telling her about with the seedy man who tried to run against her for mayor. She peeked into the shop to see him behind the counter, conversing with a young brunette as he leaned on his cane. Judging by the smell of fried food wafting down the street, Emma was willing to bet that it was coming from the diner that Regina said had the best apple pancakes, though Regina would never tell the chef for fear of inflating her ego. She looked around briefly, wondering where the stables were before her rumbling stomach had another plan. Now was a good time as any to stop for a late lunch.

* * *

The bell jingled, signalling her entrance as Emma stepped into the diner. Almost as one, the patrons stopped what they were doing to gawk at the newcomer. Emma had to physically look down to make sure she was still dressed in her civvies. She knew the uniform drew attention, but out of it, she tended to blend in with the crowd. Now, however, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Must be that small town mentality.

"Hi!" A perky brunette with a streak of red in her hair came up to greet her, and just like that, the spell was over and Emma became just another face in the crowd. "One?"

"Yes," Emma nodded following the waitress to the counter.

She slid onto a stool and leaned on her forearms, using her peripherals to take in her location. The diner was something out of the 80's with its checkered linoleum tiling and its jukebox in the corner that was currently on its rotation of Karma Chameleon. It was clearly a place where everyone knew everyone - where teenagers came for their dates, friends met up at after school, and elderly sat to read the morning paper. It was nice. _Homely_.

"So," the brunette began standing opposite Emma. "What can I get you...?"

"Swan." Emma extended her hand. "Emma Swan."

"Ruby."

Emma shrugged out her hands. "I hear the apple pancakes are good, but I'm guessing you're not serving breakfast right now."

"Apple pancakes?" Ruby raised an intrigued eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to know Mayor Mills, would you?"

"Yeah," Emma brightened and straightened in her chair. "Regina. I'm actually looking for Mifflin Street, do you know where I could find it?"

"You _want_ to look for Mifflin," Ruby repeated as she pressed her pen to her lip and looked at Emma as if she were a martian. At Emma's nod, she shrugged and pointed out the door. "Yeah, just head north on Main, take a right on Brighton, and another right on Mifflin. You can't miss the house."

"Thanks," Emma smiled her appreciation before picking up a menu. "So what's good here?"

"My granny says I'm obligated to say everything," Ruby joked. "We make a mean cheeseburger, though."

Emma moaned at the thought. "I haven't had one of those in a while."

Ruby furrowed her brow. "Where are you from?"

"Boston," Emma shrugged.

Ruby laughed and shook her head, accepting the blonde's answer. "Then a cheeseburger coming up."

* * *

Emma licked at the dabble of ketchup that oozed from the burger and coated her finger. The last bite held between her index and thumb was more bacon, cheese, and beef than it was bun, and Emma was enjoying every second of it. So engrossed in her food that she didn't even mind when Ruby shook her head and laughed at how much Emma overly enjoyed her meal. The waitress had made it a point to talk to Emma when she wasn't filling an order, and Emma appreciated the company.

The last of the burger gone, Emma licked at her fingers, smacking her lips before wiping her hands and pushing the plate away. Her fries were devoured as was the milkshake she had ordered with it. It was still early on in her leave. She'd have time to work it off.

"Thanks, Ruby," Emma nodded and placed a few bills on the table to cover her meal and tip. She slid off the stool and took steps backwards as she made her way to the door. "So down Main, right on Brighton, and right-"

Emma felt a presence behind her just as the bell jingled signalling a new arrival. She whirled quickly, startling the newcomer, and had just enough time to grasp her firmly around the biceps and spin her further into the diner. Before Emma could even think to utter an apology, the woman in question swatted out of Emma's grasp.

"Unhand me!" Emma released her, taking a step back at the tone. "Watch where you're going next time."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the brunette woman before her who was huffing and shaking off imaginary lint from her well tailored suit. "I didn't hit you," Emma pointed out.

She stopped her roving hands and glared up at Emma. "You could have."

"I doubt that."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Unless you possess eyes at the back of your head, then I suggest you do what any civilized human does and walk properly."

With a huff the lady turned from Emma to walk the length of the counter and speak to whom Emma had discovered was Ruby's grandmother. Emma refrained from going over there and giving that lady a piece of her mind. She had much more important people to see. With her own indignant eye roll, Emma pushed open the door and marched back the way she had come.

It wasn't a long walk back to the clock tower where the bug was parked, but it was long enough to get Emma's nerves jumbled into a twist and for the butterflies in her stomach to flutter so rapidly she wondered if they were on something.

She dealt with people all the time. She could make friends if she absolutely had to. It wasn't a foreign concept. Just one she rarely personally engaged in. The brief thought that Regina wouldn't like her in real life came to the forefront of her brain not for the first time. _Oh god_, Emma suddenly remembered. She hates surprises. What if Regina hated her for springing up this visit? They joked about a meeting multiple times but neither ever confirmed plans. What if she's not even in town? She's a mayor, after all, she's probably doing mayorly things. What if Regina stopped writing to her because Emma listened to August who was famous for his impulses? _Dammit_.

Emma should write. Yeah. That was a good plan. She'd write to say if they'd like to meet up and that would settle that.

The war in her head was raging on even as she approached the clock tower. She didn't bother to cross the street when she saw it, her feet rooted to the spot on the sidewalk as she stared in disbelief. Her car had a boot on it.

"What the hell?" She questioned with outstretched arms and jogged the width of the street to inspect her bug. Against her better judgment, she yanked on the boot, unsurprised to find it firmly on. She groaned and cursed, looking for any street signs that proclaimed she couldn't park there, but finding none, she kicked at her car's tire in frustration before heading into her car and grabbing her rucksack, trudging angrily back to the diner.

This time her thoughts weren't filled on the anxiety of meeting Regina. Now it was the fact that the only big thing she ever possessed was locked up like some wild animal for no reason at all. What the hell was up with that? A Mercedes sped off just as she turned onto the diner patio and re-entered the restaurant.

"I knew you liked the burgers, but I didn't realize you liked them that much," Ruby teased when she noticed Emma's entry as she cleared a nearby table.

"My car got booted."

The waitress laughed out loud once and righted herself, bringing the tub of dirty dishes with her and around the counter as Emma followed. "That's hilarious."

"How?" Emma nearly screeched. "Does that usually happen here?"

"Only when you piss off that brunette you crashed into."

Emma turned to look at the spot where she had nearly collided with said brunette. "What stick is up her ass?"

Ruby furrowed her brow confused. "What?"

"So she just puts boots on people's cars," Emma spoke aloud.

Ruby shook her head to clear it. "What are you talking about? That's-"

The blonde shook her head, already turning to exit the diner. "I know someone who can help me out. Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby continued to stare on after Emma, thoroughly baffled by the turn of events. Granny sidled up next to her drying a mug with a dish rag. "She doesn't know that was Regina?"

The waitress shook her head, an intrigued smirk playing on her lips. "Nope. But she's going to."

* * *

When Regina had mentioned she lived in a small town, Emma didn't realize how true that statement was. Used to growing up from city to city, Emma found the fact that she was able to walk all the way to Mifflin Street from the diner in under twenty minutes to be quite the feat. It would have been less than a five minute drive if her car hadn't been booted, which still pissed Emma off the more she thought about it, but it gave her the time to take in the town on her walk to Regina's.

It was cool for the early April weather. It must have rained the day before since the air was damp yet muggy. Brighton Street seemed to be the beginning of Storybrooke's suburbs which ranged from refurbished firehouses turned lofts to dainty little bungalows. Nearly every house on that street was different. The apartment loft's front yard housed a large tree where a petite brunette was standing on a stepping ladder and placing a bird feeder on the aged tree's limbs. The woman in the yard gave Emma a wave, surprising the blonde at such friendly hospitality before waving back.

Other than her car incident, she was liking Storybrooke. It was a town with old roots and old families, white picket fences and tire swings, where everyone knew everyone's business but the community always came together when it counted. It was a town Emma wanted to live in as a kid, made fun of as a teenager, and now that she was walking through it as a young adult, Emma could see its value once again.

By the time she turned onto Mifflin, the white mansion on the corner immediately caught her attention. She didn't know how, but she had an inkling that it was Regina's house. She was the mayor after all. Of course she would be given the best house in town. A lone car drove down the street, and Emma almost stopped it, briefly believing it was Regina inside the vehicle, but the wisps of pale blonde hair made Emma realize her mistake and her anxiety. The nerves of finally meeting the woman resurfaced, battling with her frustration about her car. Regina could help her take care of that. Hopefully.

The long expanse of walkway leading from the sidewalk to Regina's front porch seemed like the longest stretch of concrete Emma had ever seen. And she had walked twenty miles in the blazing heat not weeks ago. Adjusting her sack around her shoulders, Emma took a steadying breath. _Treat it like a mission_, she told herself. _Operation Pen Pal._

She took a step forward, soft thuds soundings from her combat boots as she walked up the precisely poured pavement. Faster than anticipated, Emma arrived at the door, staring up at the brass 108 screwed beside Regina's door panel.

She knocked three times.

The twenty-seven second wait had Emma holding her breath before she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, heard the lock click, and watched as the door parted open.

Emma's mouth slacked open when she saw the brunette she had run into at the diner, perfectly plucked eyebrows raised in confusion as she took in Emma on her porch. Emma's mind could only process one thing. _Oh shit._

"Oh," Regina drawled. "You again."

Emma could only open and close her mouth as she stared at Regina dumbfounded.

"I suppose you have learned to use your eyes to walk, though I can't imagine why you chose to make your way to my property." Regina crossed her arms over her chest, making herself large in front of the open space of her door. When Emma didn't respond, Regina cocked her head to the side and stared expectantly. "Can I help you?"

The million thoughts running through her head and the numerous times she had pictured meeting her correspondent in no way prepared her for the real deal. But as was life, Emma adapted and blurted out the first thing that came to her mouth. "You booted my car."

Recognition flooded Regina's face. "That monstrosity in front of the clock tower? You were parked in front of a town building. It's a no parking zone. You can take up your complaint with the sheriff."

With a decisive nod, Regina turned to make her way back into her home, but Emma moved quickly, catching the brunette's arm and halting her progress. "Regina," Emma called.

Regina turned with a glare. "It's Mayor Mills to you, and you'll do well to remember it."

Emma couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her lips as she watched the glare harden. She learned to read people - their behaviour and their situations. It saved her life more than once, and that had nothing to do with her military training. What she saw of the woman before her was just armour. The Mayor's shield and defence mechanism. The barrier that kept everyone at bay, everyone except for Henry, and hopefully, Emma. The Regina she wrote to always said Emma had a different impression of her than what most folks thought, and Emma was starting to see where Regina was coming from. But Emma knew Regina, and Mayor Mills, another facet to the woman she had learned to call friend, was just another layer to the extremely complex woman.

Regina narrowed her gaze. "Who are you?"

Emma rolled a shoulder, suppressing the butterflies in her stomach resulting from admitting her identity and practically getting yelled at by Regina. "Emma," she finally answered. "Emma Swan."

The armour fell as Regina's breath hitched. She pressed a hand to her chest and took a step back, her glare gone and her eyes widening in disbelief. "Emma?" She whispered.

Emma smiled then and offered a bashful shrug. "Hi."

"You're here?" Regina asked. The tone she had taken to scold Emma was immediately replaced with something much softer. Emma was willing to bet it was one Regina rarely used with anyone else. "You're here in Storybrooke."

"Yeah, I sent a letter," Emma explained hastily, still amazed that this was technically not her first meeting of Regina. "I guess I beat it. I mean, I didn't say I was gonna visit, but I said I was going state-side. You'll probably get it in a week or something. I was in Boston with August, you remember August right?"

"Of course, how is he?"

"Still hasn't kicked my ass yet."

A smile tugged at Regina's lips which caused the grin to form on Emma's. Regina took a step closer, her hand outstretched. "Private Swan, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Regina Mills."

Emma chuckled and took Regina's hand, aware of how soft it felt in between her own calloused palm. "Emma. Well it's technically Corporal now, but I like Emma."

They continued to shake one another's hand, their palms bobbing up and down in the space between them as they continued to soak up one another with their eyes.

Emma had been too floored by Regina's abrupt insult and dismissal at the diner to truly appreciate the woman other than the fact that she was a bitch. That point wasn't lost on Emma having personally been on the receiving end, and perhaps Emma was a bit naive to believe the woman was a saint, hell Regina had warned her more than once, but as Emma shamelessly continued to stared, all the stories and letters that had been a security to Emma for the past three years came crashing over her as the writer stood before her. This was the woman who reads Ulysses for fun. She was the woman who never missed a Christmas or a birthday ever since Emma began writing to her. There was the scar on her lip that Regina had gotten from a particularly wild horse. Her eyes, previously cold and guarding, now shone with a brightness that Emma would bet most definitely lit up at each mention of her son. Henry. Where was the kid?

"Mommy!" A little high pitched voice yelled from inside, forcing the two women to break their hold. "Mo-ommy! I'm do-one!"

Emma couldn't help herself as she stared at the partially open door. "Is that-"

"Yes," Regina confirmed. After a beat, she motioned to the door. "Would you like to come inside?"

Emma nodded eagerly but hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Emma." That was all Regina said as she clasped Emma around the wrist and tugged her into the mansion, and Emma swore actually hearing Regina say her name was arguably one of the best things she had ever heard.

* * *

Dear god, he was smaller than Emma imagined, and his hair was wild though Emma could see Regina's attempts at combing it down. Henry, kneeling on a chair at the kitchen island, pressed coloured candies into dinosaur-shaped cookies, marking its eyes. Emma grinned when she saw the kid sneak a candy into his mouth, promptly remove it, and ask Regina if he was allowed a sweet just as the confection colouring was running down his fingers.

"Just this once," Regina allowed, making Emma's presence in the kitchen more noticeable by guiding her into the room. "Henry, I'd like for you to meet someone."

The boy looked up immediately, sweet in his mouth as he wiped his hands on his child-sized apron before waving. "Hello. I'm making cookies."

Emma beamed and nodded impressed. "You must have been a good boy to get to make cookies."

"I'm practise for my birthday," Henry explained, already going back to decorating his cookies.

"Practising," Regina gently corrected. When he repeated the sentence with the correct word, Regina kissed his temple and motioned for Emma to approach.

"Henry, do you remember our special friend?"

"Emma," Henry answered obviously, sprinkling a ridiculous amount of coloured sugar onto an unfortunate dinosaur.

Emma's heart swelled hearing him say her name. If she was giddy when Regina said it, the feeling she got when Henry voiced it made her own voice catch in her throat. She had watched him grow up through drawings, tracking his progress from meaningless doodles to complete pictures of his day at the park. She had read about his first word, his first step, his first time sleeping on his own, but hearing him say her name for the first time was something else entirely.

"Right, Emma." Regina caught her eye. "Can you say hi to Emma again, please?"

Henry looked up at his mother confused before looking back at the blonde stranger in his kitchen. The gears in his head shifted quickly for he comically widened his mouth and all but leaped from the chair into Emma's arm. "Emma!"

"Hey," she grunted, just barely catching him and reassuring Regina's worried look at Henry's antic with a nod. She succumbed when Henry wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed. It was all Emma could do but to hug back and revel in the boy's warmth and excitement. "Hi, Henry."

He pulled back and grasped Emma's cheeks between his sticky palms. "You here for my birthday?"

Emma wanted to smack herself if she wasn't currently holding a two-year old. She almost forgot the kid's birthday coming up. She caught Regina's eye, and when the brunette didn't say no, Emma nodded. "Yeah, kid."

He grinned and leaned over toward the island, signalling his need to resume his decorating. Emma nearly lost her hold on him at the unexpected maneuver. "Easy there, daredevil."

He shot her a toothy grin before turning to Regina. "Mommy, can Emma help too?"

"You're just about done, dear," Regina said as he finished the last dinosaur. "We can try your treats after dinner, and after your nap."

"But Emma's here." He looked to the blonde with the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. Regina must have sensed her weakness for she tugged his face back to her, tapping his nose with a finger. "Nap first, Henry."

The boy continued to pout but sunk to all fours on the chair before climbing down. He took off his apron and gave it to Regina to hang on a hook where her own apron hung.

He sprinted out of the room, ignoring the calls from his mother to slow down leaving Regina and Emma in the messy kitchen.

They caught one another's eye both blushing at the contact before Regina grabbed the tray of cookies and set them aside.

"You were right," Emma broke the silence. "He's cute."

Regina smiled proudly at the statement. "To my own detriment though. Even I have fallen prey to those large eyes once or twice."

"You? Regina Mills?" Emma feigned shock as she helped put away the candies. "There won't be any hope for humanity if Henry keeps that up."

Henry's call disrupted them once again, and promising to return, Regina left Emma alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"But I don't wanna nap, Mommy." Henry rubbed at his eyes, already tucked into his bed as he succumbed to a big yawn yet continued to speak. "Wanna play with Emma."

She covered his mouth for him and removed his hands, settling him firmly into the bed. Henry was usually polite to everyone he met, he was the Mayor's son after all, but Regina was a little surprised how quickly he had accepted Emma into his life after hearing only stories of her. She was grateful Emma could actually keep up with him. Leaning over and kissing his temple, she said, "you may play with her when you wake."

"I'm awake now," he reasoned tiredly.

She chuckled to herself and began humming the bars of a nursery rhyme her father used to sing to her. Soon enough, his breathing evened, and Henry was down for his nap. Standing, she left the room leaving the door ajar as she made her way back downstairs where Emma Swan was.

When Regina woke up this morning, her to-do list involved confirming catering with Granny's for Henry's third birthday the following Saturday, picking up her dry cleaning, and baking with Henry. Finding Emma on her doorstep had been quite the surprise, though, if Regina was honest with herself, a pleasant one. Sidney had been pestering Regina to divulge information about her military correspondent for his human-interest piece, but Regina had no wishes to do so. Perhaps before she would have allowed it to set up an image for herself in the town, but now, Emma was her friend. The word still baffled her, but she knew it to be true.

She had always wondered what her correspondent looked like, but seeing her now, looking older beyond her twenty years, and Regina could venture a guess as to why, her mind hadn't done Emma justice. The blonde was quite pretty, even when she was dumbfounded or brimming with anger - _Oh dear god, she confiscated her car_. Regina nearly stopped dead upon the realization but continued to make her way into the kitchen. She did stop suddenly there to see that Emma had cleaned up the island. The candies were back in their respective bags, and the stray sprinkles and coloured sugars were wiped away leaving her counter spotless.

"Sorry," Emma said looking up from the sink where she rung out a dish rag. "I figured I could save you the mess. Plus, habit, you know?"

"You didn't have to do that." Regina cleared her throat, her cheeks tinting at the thought of her actions to the blonde earlier. "I should be the one apologizing. My actions toward you upon your arrival were uncalled for. I'll have the sheriff remove the boot from your car."

Emma turned so her back was to the sink and smirked. "It'll be a funny story later. I did show up uninvited so not entirely your fault."

Regina returned the smile and cocked her head to the side. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

* * *

"You're not legal yet." Regina refrained from giving Emma the tumbler when realization dawned as their hands brushed for the exchange.

"In a few months," Emma pointed out. When Regina refused to relinquish her hold, Emma laughed once. "I can die for this country, but god forbid I drink in it?"

Regina mulled over her words, a little unnerved at Emma's outright bluntness of the consequences of her job before conceding. "Just this once."

"Did you make this from your Honey Crisp apples?" Emma asked taking a sip of cider, nodding appreciatively at the taste.

"Yes." Regina sat opposite Emma in her study and drank from her own glass. "The tree is planted just outside Town Hall."

A silence encompassed them as they seemed to be studying one another's features. When their eyes met, Emma let out a breathy laugh at being caught but took another large gulp and leaned back on her couch. "You're different than what I imagined."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of different?"

"The kind of different that shows its difference to only certain people."

"Well," Regina began crossing her legs daintily, "that's what being a politician is."

"I didn't say it was bad. It's just, it's just really nice to put a face to the name."

"I admit, I imagined you more..."

"Butch?" Emma provided for her, smirking at Regina's blush. "If you imagined me doing chin ups for hours on end and spitting tobacco, then yeah, that's me, minus the tobacco."

"I guess we are all full of surprises." Regina toasted her glass to which Emma returned the gesture. Once she had settled her glass down, Regina looked intently at the young woman across from her, her voice softer than Emma had yet to hear. "How are you?"

Emma ran a hand through her hair and let out a dry laugh. "Good. Really, I'm- it's just good to be back."

Regina nodded, allowing the answer for the time being. "How long are you here for?"

"A month."

"That's all?" Regina asked baffled. "You've been gone for a year."

"Yeah," Emma let out another dry laugh. "Part of the job."

"Are you going back to Iraq?" Regina questioned, worry etched onto the lines of her face.

Emma shrugged. "I go where they tell me."

"And you're okay with that?"

Emma almost wanted to say she didn't have a choice, but she did, and at the end of the day, wearing the uniform, representing an entire country, _meaning something_, it was worth it. She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Regina took a moment to soak in Emma's words before nodding almost imperceptibly.

"What?" Emma asked catching the action.

"Perhaps our first meeting may not have gone exactly as we imagined, but I was correct in one aspect."

"What's that?"

"I tell Henry about you, and I say you're away because you are very brave fighting dragons like the white knights in his books," Regina explained.

"I'm no knight," Emma shrugged bashfully.

"To him, you are. And you are quite brave."

* * *

Regina and Emma talked for the better part of an hour as if they were old friends catching each other up before the soft pattering of Henry's feet as he climbed down the stairs travelled down into the study. Regina had asked about Emma's plans for the month, and when the blonde was at a loss for words since in all technicality she had been kicked out of August's, Regina found herself offering to give Emma a tour of the town for the rest of the week before the party. Emma, after voicing her concerns about imposing her presence on the family, soon conceded and eventually, she found herself sitting in the living room after a ridiculously good home cooked dinner, Henry on the floor at her feet while Regina had left the room to take a business call.

Emma watched as Henry played with a horse and knights figurine set before she stood suddenly and walked to the entrance of the room where she had placed her rucksack earlier. She kneeled and carefully withdrew the letters and drawings she had accumulated, separating the drawings specifically before returning to Henry. "Do you want to see something?"

"Yeah!" Henry abandoned his toys and crawled into Emma's lap. She wrapped her arms around him as they sat cross-legged on the floor and held the drawings in front of them.

"Do you remember drawing me pictures?"

"Yeah!" Henry giggled pointing at his most recent one of himself, Regina, and a dog at the park. "That's Pongo."

"I have all your pictures that you gave me." Emma went through them, one-by-one, the boy disbelieving that he could ever draw something like a bunch of scribbles, but Emma insisted it was a rainbow tornado. When they got to the farm picture, Henry recounted a tale, to which Emma nodded and agreed enthusiastically about the facts, of how Henry caught a big fat pig and got to bring him home but his Mommy was "'llergic."

"Was I?" Regina chimed in from the hallway. Judging by her relaxed stance against the door frame, she had been standing there for a while.

"Yeah!" Henry agreed, leaping from Emma's lap and jumping up and down in his toddler excitement. "You like achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

Both women laughed at Henry's silliness before Regina finally shook her head and crouched to Henry's level. "It's time to say good night to Emma."

Henry ran to Emma who was just righting herself, colliding into her legs for a hug. "Night night, Emma. You come too?"

This time Emma received the puppy dog eyes in full force, and Emma pulled one of her own to Regina either to concede or to save her. Regina rolled her eyes playfully before agreeing to the former. "Very well."

Emma placed the drawings on the coffee table before lifting Henry into her arms and following Regina up the stairs and into the boy's room. The dark blue paint was soothing, and the glow in the dark stars and planets on the ceiling was a nice tough to the solar system that hung from the ceiling. No doubt it was Regina's attempt to encourage an interest of science in her son.

When Emma set Henry down, mother and son went through their nightly routine of getting him into his pyjamas and brushing his teeth. Emma lingered in the space between his room and the hallway before she found something in the room to be much more enticing. There were pictures all over his room from the walls to the dressers. The picture on his nightstand was one of Regina and Henry, and from the looks of the boy it was quite recent, as mother hugged her son from behind, Henry's arm reaching behind him to return the gesture. She continued her search, walking along the walls opposite the bed when her eyes became trained on a picture of Henry at his first birthday, clinging to his mother for dear life. Emma laughed when she remembered the clown incident, but the laugh was cut off when she saw a smaller frame that held just the sliver of a corner of paper. It was the drawing Emma attempted of Henry blowing out his candles. The butterflies in her stomach were back, but it wasn't from nerves or anxiety. It was a good fluttering. Like the butterflies were trapped for so long and seeing home for the first time type of fluttering. They moved from her stomach and pounded rapidly in her heart as a smile overwhelmed her face.

"Emma?" Regina called as she sat on Henry's bed.

Emma turned to see both brunettes waiting for her and hastily apologized before strutting over to the bed, stuffing her hands in her pocket at a loss for what to do. Henry flipped open a large book that boasted the title "Once Upon a Time" before he settled onto a story and looked expectantly at his mother and Emma.

Emma nodded her understanding and moved to the other side of the bed effectively sandwiching Henry in.

"Once upon a time in the Enchanted Forest, there lived a Queen and a Knight..."

* * *

"Sorry for keeping you up so late," Emma said as they lingered by the door after Henry had fallen asleep. "And for knocking into you this morning. And for inviting myself to your house."

Regina shook her head dismissing the apologies before she gasped suddenly. "Oh dear, I forgot about your car."

"It's cool, everything is in walking distance. The waitress at the diner said her grandma owned a B&B, so I'll just head over there."

"My, my, making friends already," Regina quipped.

"You know me, the orphaned soldier with a sunny disposition."

"Especially if you're able to get through to the hard-ass Mayor."

"There's an 'awesome' in there somewhere."

Regina laughed, a sound that Emma was going to imprint to the deepest corners of her mind when missions looked to be bleak.

"You can stay," Regina offered quietly. "I wouldn't want you getting lost in my town."

Emma found that she couldn't express her gratitude to Regina's generosity, something that had been shown to her time and time again, other than by nodding her head and removing her jacket, following the brunette back into her study.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

**AN: Trigger warning for violence and warfare. In celebration of the 3B premiere tonight, a new update! I haven't gotten the chance to reply back to everyone's review from the previous chapter, but I am slowly but surely working on it. I hope you guys enjoy! HAPPY ONCE DAY!**

* * *

_Emma kept her eyes peeled as she sat in the passenger seat of the camouflaged jeep, a vehicle of similar design driving along ahead of them as the teams made their patrol around the surrounding land. Dust picked up under their tires as the sun blazed down on the open road, the sparse dried out shrubbery their only companions on the lonely road._

_The radio crackled to life, and Emma picked it up in time to hear August's voice through the line. "It's quiet. Go another quarter mile then we'll head out. Over."_

_"Roger that, over." Emma replaced the device and glanced at Neal who looked like he wanted to snort in derision._

_"It's always quiet," Emma filled in the man's thoughts._

_"Are you gonna radio in and tell him to turn around now?"_

_Emma shook her head. "Let him have his fun, then you can go stare at your picture of Tamara."_

_Neal rolled his eyes but didn't deny her claim as he continued to follow the dirt road path._

_Emma had become accustomed to a quiet patrol. Occasionally they would see civilians on the side of the road, some cursing their presence there with obscene gestures, but that had been the extent of their altercations. Her days were long, but when she was on patrol, she got back to camp not as drained as she usually would be and got to spend more time reading Regina's letters or writing her own. Regina had just come back from New York and had sent Emma a keychain with an engraved swan on it. The gesture made the blonde grin as she fingered her dog tag necklace where she had strung the keychain through. _I saw it and thought of you_, Regina had written. The blonde had a hard time suppressing her grin after that line._

_"All right, guys," August's voice crackled through the speaker, "let's head-"_

_The line went dead as August's jeep careened off the road, glass and metal bits flying off as some faraway rocket hit the land just ten feet shy of the side of the jeep. The jeep rolled over once, twice, glass shattering with each roll before it settled down as a firing heap on its side._

_"Shit!" Neal yelled, pulling their jeep into reverse and flooring it just as another rocket exploded where their car had once been._

_Emma's face heated immediately from the heat and fire it created. She shielded her eyes and braced herself for another attack, staring wide eyed at the two craters in the earth that would have been their graves. After fifteen seconds of calm, Neal put the shift back into drive to race to the damaged jeep. Its left side doors were nearly blown off its hinges as they hung limply in the air. Emma could see the driver as he slumped over the steering wheel and leaning toward to the passenger seat, knocked unconscious. The only thing keeping him upright was his seatbelt, but the attack had made his side vulnerable. They had to get to them quickly._

_Then the bullets sounded. Emma didn't have time to process before instinct took over. She turned swiftly in her seat, locking eyes with the men behind her. "Cover us."_

_They nodded, and as one, they slipped out of their jeep, raising their rifles and shooting in the direction of the hailing bullets. Emma caught enough in her periphery to see that the shrubbery opposite them was moving, no doubt camouflaging their attackers, and judging by the distance of the rockets, a few others were hidden in the mountains._

_Metal clinking metal as bullets attempted to tear through the armour of the jeeps. The heat from the fire of the car in front of them. The groans of the wounded and the yells of the attackers. All of that faded when Emma spotted August, collapsed under the weight of the jeep's side._

_"Man, down!" Emma yelled, barely processing the fact that she was narrowly avoiding a hail of bullets as she ran to August who had yet to move. It was only thanks to his position behind the burning vehicle that he was protected against the rain of bullets, but that did nothing but keep him paralyzed for his leg was trapped between the car's roof and the dusty dessert floor._

_Staying low to the ground, she quickly checked his vitals and breathed out heavily when the pulse underneath her finger was faint. The gashes on his face were embedded with glass, and the angle of his body told Emma he must have been thrown from the car on impact. _Jesus Christ there was so much blood_. The man's eyes fluttered open just a fraction of an inch as he coughed, a red stream escaping his lips. It was then Emma truly took inventory of him and found that not only was his leg pinned under the roof, turned at an odd angle from the impact, but there was a dark red patch under his left rib that was growing by the minute. She felt around the wound gently and cursed under her breath when she felt the sharp point of a large shrapnel._

_"Come on, August," Emma grunted and gave her superior a hard tug to free his leg._

_His scream reverberated in her head._

_"Emma, fall back!" She heard Neal call to her, but her only thought was to get August out of there. His leg was almost out, and she knew it would hurt like a bitch to get him out, but she didn't have a choice. She had to save him. She wouldn't leave him there._

_Looping her hands under his arms, Emma stood and pulled, drowning out every noise except for the anguished cry of her friend, _her brother_, as she pulled him free. The released pressure made her fall back when August escaped the weight of the jeep, collapsing back into the open fire where the vehicle was protecting him no more._

_One second Emma had looked up to reach him, to grab his hand, his shoulder, anything, to pull him back with her The next second there was a bullet in his head._

_Her ears rang, and time slowed. Her mouth opened, but the scream that wanted to escape was muted as she watched August lay there, lifeless._

"_No!_" She shook away from the person holding her back. "_No!_"

"_Emma_. Emma, wake up."

Emma sat up abruptly, rolled out the opposite side of her bed and pressed near the window, her hands up defensively. Her mind was whirling. August's screams were still ringing in her head. His dead body was seared permanently in her mind's eye.

"Emma." The voice that had roused her was soothing, and it took Emma half a second to realize it was Regina, eyes wide with worry as she stood on the opposite side of the room beside the bed, her own hands up with caution. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded before taking in deep gulps of air, eyes scanning the room to confirm that she wasn't fighting anymore. She was home. She was in Regina's house. In her guest room. August was alive and safe. She took another breath then nodded more intently. "Yeah."

Regina shook her head in understanding. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah." Emma finally withdrew from the window and crawled to the head of the bed sitting with her back against the headboard.

"Do they happen often?" Regina asked hesitantly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sometimes." Emma gave a half shrug. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Motherhood has made me a light sleeper," Regina admitted.

Emma gave a half-hearted smirk, leaning her head back and shutting her eyes, counting backwards from ten as the noises in her mind slowly faded away. When she opened them again, she saw Regina still watching her, concern etching her brow. Despite the light orange glow peeking into the room from behind the drapes, Regina shivered in the barely used room and ran a palm up and down her arms. The goosebumps pebbled on her flesh, and Emma felt bad again for waking up the woman who had already extended her generosity to Emma far more than was necessary.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked again, her question laced with numerous other inquiries yet Emma heard them all loud and clear.

Compartmentalizing was key to her job. A soldier fought better when emotions didn't get in the way, Emma knew that. Hell, that got her through some of the toughest foster homes she had ever been in. But she knew the consequences of it as well, the horror stories of suffering from PTSD, of snapping under the weight of the pressure, going home a changed person. Not me, Emma thought. That wouldn't be her. So she was honest and shook her head, clenching the sheets in her tight fists. "I couldn't save August," she admitted quietly.

A brief moment of confusion clouded Regina's features before her mouth parted into a small, understanding "o".

"I exposed him and he got killed," the blonde continued, her fists clenched in her lap as they rubbed over one another as if they were stained with blood. "I might as well have put the gun to his head."

"Emma," Regina drawled cautiously, scooting up further to the head of the bed. A warm hand came down gently on Emma's forearm though it didn't cease the tension coiling through the blonde. "You saved his life. You went back for him, and you got him the medical attention he needed."

Emma laughed dryly. "So he can live the rest of his days either confined to a wheelchair or hobbling on a prosthetic?"

"So he can _live_." Regina rubbed her palm further down Emma's forearm until she reached the clenched hands and carefully extracted them from one another. With Regina's soothing rubbing circles to the back of her hand, Emma allowed the tension to seep away from her body, escaping right where Regina was touching her. "Does he seem dissatisfied by the turn of events?"

Emma shrugged, finally looking up to make eye contact with the older brunette. "He says he's doing okay, but I saw the beer bottles. It's hard on him."

"As it would be. He's suffered a life altering event," Regina reminded her with a squeeze to her palm. "His life has changed drastically, but he can continue to live it. I understand the guilt you must feel, but you are not the one who damaged his leg. You are the one that brought him home."

Emma was quiet for a moment, replaying events in her mind where August's end result wasn't lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. No matter how hard she tried, even the best circumstance had an unpleasant end. Emma knew that when she enlisted. She knew the risks and was willing to take them. She sighed, running her free hand through her hair. "It could have been worse," she guessed.

"And it could have been better. But your actions were honourable and selfless. Don't ever forget that, soldier."

Emma smirked, the guilt and tension subsiding for now before she removed her arm from Regina's grasp and squeezed the brunette's palm in gratitude. "I won't."

Regina gave a small smile which the blonde returned shyly. "Do you feel better?"

Emma nodded. "It's nice to talk to someone. Definitely quicker than mail."

"More pleasant to look at too," Regina said before she could fully process her words. It was only Emma's intrigued raised eyebrow that made Regina blush and flounder for clarification, something that Emma found endearing and absolutely adorable. No doubt the high strung Mayor was never at a loss for words before. "I mean, talking to a real person is more appealing than words on a page."

Emma chuckled and relaxed back into the bed. "I'm sure that's what you meant."

Regina rolled her eyes, glaring softly at the blonde in the bed before her gaze zeroed in on the charm hanging on the beaded chain of her dog tag. "You kept it," Regina observed, leaning over to finger the swan charm partially hidden behind the identification tags.

Emma looked down at Regina's touch and reflexively pressed her own fingers to her necklace, brushing Regina's in the process. The brunette made no start to move her hand and instead grazed her thumb over the engraving.

"Yeah," Emma said, lifting up the chain between them as they both examined the charm closely. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't expect you would wear it on your person." Regina moved her fingers to one of the two dog tags, squinting her eyes at the piece of metal. "I always wondered what these meant."

"They're ID tags," Emma explained, easing the one Regina was fingering out of the woman's grasp before scooting closer so she could help bring it into the glowing light of the morning sun. She skimmed over every embossed line and spoke. "My name. Social security number. And blood type. There's two tags so that one can be left with the body in case..."

"In case your body can't be retrieved right away," Regina provided darkly, meeting Emma's gaze, but the blonde nodded nonetheless.

Regina shook her head. "The tag taken, who do they notify in the event of a fatality?"

"Usually a spouse, but the closest kin or the emergency contact."

"Who do they notify if anything happens to you?" Regina clarified.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek, rolling a shoulder nonchalantly. "I don't know, I haven't really put anyone down for it."

"Why not?" Regina asked alarmed.

"Group home to group home to boot camp, remember?" Emma said with a tight smile. "Nobody to contact. I'm a glorified ward of the state."

Regina opened her mouth, but as soon as the barest of sounds escaped her lips both Emma and Regina turned their heads at the sound of Regina's alarm clock blaring in her room.

Emma feigned a stretch and looked at Regina pointedly. "Well good morning, Regina."

Regina laughed once and stood. "I'll turn that off and let you return to bed."

Her statement was useless for Emma was already up and out of bed, fluffing out the blanket to drape it over its length, tucking the ends under the mattress until it was taut. "I get up with the sun. I was hoping to go for a run."

"Of course," Regina said standing by the wall, impressed at Emma's impeccable bed-making skills. Looking at the blonde, one would question her discipline since her light-hearted and jovial nature was her most striking characteristic, but habit and duty was ingrained in her blood and surfaced at even the oddest moments.

Emma smirked when Regina blushed down at her attire, finally realizing that her blue nightie was more revealing than she had expected. Her haste to see to her guest superseded her need for modesty. Suppressing a chuckle, Emma stood proud in her own tank top and underwear attempting to make Regina feel as comfortable as possible. Regina left the room, and soon the house quieted from the blaring alarm, and Regina returned to Emma's room, donning a robe cinched tightly around her waist.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that tour I promised you for today. I have a few meetings that I couldn't reschedule."

"It's okay. I'll explore the town." Emma moved to the far wall where her rucksack lay and bent over to retrieve a pair of leggings before pausing in thought. "My sneakers are in my duffel in my car."

"Right," Regina remembered. "I'll call the sheriff."

* * *

Emma's run had been put on hold, so instead, she opted into doing push ups on the floor of the guest room while Regina showered. It was just after her first round of fifty when the sudden weight of a little boy jumping onto her back as she dipped down interrupted her work out.

"Morning, Emma." Henry wrapped his arms around her neck as he straddled her back koala-style.

The blonde grinned as the boy snuggled in between her shoulder blades, his voice still laced with sleep and the plush dragon clutched between his fingers dangling in front of Emma's face. She continued her work out unphased, purposely jostling her body to wake up the boy who giggled and held on tighter. "Hey little man."

"You a horsy-horsy." Henry sat up, using the back of Emma's tank for his reigns as he bounced up and down on her back.

"A horse?" Emma reared up on all fours and crawled around the room. She neighed obnoxiously and pulled up onto her knees, wrapping her arms around her back to keep Henry stable.

"Emma!" He laughed happily and clung tighter to her neck. "I falling!"

"Hold on tight!" She dipped down back to all fours and crawled quickly around the room, bucking wildly.

The dragon in Henry's grasp slipped from his fingers, but Emma moved quickly to catch it, simultaneously sliding him off her back and catching him under the arms to rocket ship him onto the bed. His laugh was infectious, a high pitched squeal as Emma found an especially ticklish area under his right ribcage. She lowered her voice to a deep gruff as she used Henry's dragon to tickle at his neck. "I'm going to eat you!"

"Help me, Mommy!" Henry gasped in laughter when he saw Regina standing at the door with a pleased smile gracing her lips.

Emma straightened almost immediately when she realized Regina was standing in the doorway. "Hi." She pointed to the dragon and shrugged. "Must be a carnivore."

Regina's eyes twinkled with mirth while her lips pulled up into a smirk when Henry pouted at the adults talking and proceeded to grab Emma's free hand and moving it back to his ribs to coax the blonde into tickling him again.

"I can see that," Regina said amused when Emma realized Henry's tactic and allowed her fingers to scrape at his tickle spot. With a smirk, Regina turned from the door and called over her shoulder, "he's especially ticklish at his collar bone."

"Mommy!" Henry reprimanded, but it was immediately cut off when Emma zeroed in at his neck.

* * *

Emma slammed the door of her car shut, the vehicle still booted, as she draped her duffel around a shoulder. After dropping off Henry at daycare, Regina had called the Sheriff only to be redirected to a voicemail saying he was out on patrol. That left the pair to walk back to the clock tower for Emma to retrieve her belongings for the time being. "So that B&B over there has accommodations, right?"

Regina pulled her jacket around her to protect her from the light breeze as both she and Emma crossed the street. "Nonsense, you'll stay with me."

Emma raised an eyebrow and did little to suppress her smirk. "Is that so?"

"It's the least I could do." Regina motioned behind them to Emma's bug when they crossed the street. "Plus, I'll be leaving you stranded for the day or so."

The blonde laughed and adjusted her duffel. "It's killing you that I've totally surprised you and you can't be as hospitable as you normally would, isn't it?"

Regina glared only reinforcing Emma's laughter. "You have my number, correct?"

"Yes."

"And the address to town hall?"

"Yes."

"And you know your way back to the mansion?" Regina stopped when Emma cheekily bit her lip suppressing a new wave of laughter. "What?"

"I can't wait until Henry starts dating," Emma explained. "If you're grilling me, I can only imagine the poor soul the kid brings home."

"Well that's enough of your foresight for the morning," Regina huffed and turned. "I will see you later, soldier."

Emma smirked, watching the brunette walk down the street. She gave Regina a pointed look when Regina turned her head to catch Emma still watching her before she shook her perfectly coiffed locks and continued down the street.

"So she lives."

Emma turned to see Ruby, jogging down a back road in bright red heels and a piece of fabric constituting as shorts. The younger woman was just finishing up tying the ends of her blouse into a neat knot under her chest, exposing the piercing at her navel that was unsurprisingly matching the red the waitress seemed to adore.

"Were you worried?" Emma asked, waiting for Ruby to catch up so the pair could walk down the street together.

Ruby cast a look behind her where Regina had just turned a corner disappearing onto Montgomery that housed Town Hall. "Honestly? Yeah, I was. No one comes out of meeting the Mayor with their head on straight."

"I keep hearing that, but I'm not really seeing it," Emma said.

"Really?" Ruby asked incredulously. "She booted your car. A ticket would have done the job."

"Yeah, she's gonna get that fixed."

Ruby snorted as they turned onto the diner's patio. "So how is it you know Mayor Mills?"

"We're friends," Emma said, straightening her back as she eyed the younger brunette defensively.

"Really? I kinda thought you were lying about that." Ruby admitted, pulling open the diner door. "I didn't know the mayor had friends."

A burly man sitting by the counter smelling an awfully lot like booze and cleaning products guffawed as he caught the ending of Ruby's comment. "I bet she pays well to pretend though."

"Hey." Emma defended, dropping her duffel by the foot of the bar stool. "You don't know her like I do."

Ruby motioned to both of them in way of introduction as she walked around the counter, avoiding her grandmother's gaze at being late. "Emma, Leroy. Leroy, Emma."

Leroy looked at Emma as if another head were sprouting from her neck. He gave her a lecherous leer followed by a presumptuous smirk. "Oh yeah? You mean like the biblical sense?"

Emma rolled her eyes and glared at the man which was soon directed to Ruby who cackled at Leroy's presumption. "She did spend the night there," Ruby mock whispered to the man.

"And she's still living?" Leroy leaned in closer to Ruby to confirm the details.

"So how about those apple pancakes?" Emma asked loudly, effectively shutting the book on their teasing.

* * *

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as she spoke to Sheriff Graham on the phone. After her morning meetings that led her to believe this town would dwindle away without her control, the last thing she needed was the Sheriff baffled and blubbering concerns about how he had followed her orders exactly and questioning why she wanted them undone.

"I understand perfectly that I told you to boot the Volkswagen in front of the clock tower, but do you understand what I'm telling you now, Sheriff?" Regina asked slowly and enunciated clearly. The man may have a knack for scouring the woods for any lost hikers or Dalmatians, but simple English appeared to escape his grasp.

"You want me to take it off," Graham answered.

Regina smiled and clapped her hand on her desk in praise. "Now you've got it. And I expect you to have it done before five o'clock today, or so help me."

Regina slammed her phone down as way of goodbye, shutting her eyes and breathing deeply to allow the stress to seep out through her fingers.

It was a shame, really, that she worked with such incompetent people. Emma's impromptu visit had certainly taken Regina by surprise, but Regina found that she wasn't upset by the blonde's presence. Finding Emma on her porch after realizing who exactly she was had sent Regina a curve ball, but the shock was nearly immediately replaced when Emma had said _hi_. For three years she had wondered who this brave woman was with whom she had written to and revealed information about herself and her son no less. The easiness in which they spoke upon meeting left no doubt to any onlooker that she and Emma had maintained a relationship - a true friendship, though unorthodox Regina would admit, but seeing Emma for the first time sparked something within the usually cold and indifferent brunette.

Emma was real, _here_, and despite their unusual start, for some reason, Emma continued to see Regina in the best light despite being on the receiving end on a Mayor Mills altercation. Regina could count on one hand the number of people with whom she had ever opened herself up to, and she was pleased to add the blonde to the count. Frankly, she was a little nervous about the idea of meeting Emma. What if she was too aggressive? Too strict? - which reminded Regina too much of her mother. Or what if Emma was simply nothing like the letters she had written?

For once, Regina was glad that she had been proven wrong.

Emma was the young soldier looking for her place in the world. She was every bit the wanderer as her messages indicated, and though her excitement for Henry was obvious in her words, seeing Henry in Emma's lap and tickled mercilessly by the blonde was relieving that their connection was true, and it was more than a little endearing seeing smiles plastered on both Henry and Emma's faces.

A knock pulled her from her reveries, and already her annoyance returned to its former levels at the interruption. "What is it?" She snapped at the intruder, brushing her hair out of her face to glare.

She was met with an amused smirk by the object of her thoughts as Emma leaned against the doorway with a take out bag in her grasp. "They warned me about your temper," Emma said by way of greeting.

"One day in town and you're already fully integrated into Storybrooke's rumour mill. Let me guess, you were formerly inducted by Miss Lucas," Regina quipped.

"If you mean Ruby then yes, though I haven't quite received my official membership card and complimentary shirt," Emma responded just as quickly. She cast her eyes toward the bag and held it up. "I know you're busy all day, but I wanted to bring you lunch for letting me stay."

Regina smiled and stood from her desk to accept the blonde's offer. "Thank you. How are you enjoying the town?"

"You were right when you said it was small," Emma admitted, following Regina back to her desk where she took a seat opposite the brunette. "I take it the diner is where the cool kids hang out."

"I frequent it only ever so often, so that mustn't be the location," Regina said casually, opening the bag to find a chicken salad club inside.

Emma's mouth opened in an exaggerated mock. "Did you just make a joke? My intel told me you personally extracted your funny bone from your body."

Regina pressed a finger to her lips holding Emma to the secret before motioning to her lunch. "How did you know?"

"I remember you mentioning it."

They shared a small smile, but before Regina could take a bite, another knock sounded at her door to find her timid secretary and one of the executives she was scheduled to meet with for the afternoon.

"Duty calls?" Emma guessed, standing from her seat and making her exit.

With a silent glare to the people at her door, Regina sent them away before turning to Emma, her expression softening as she shrugged apologetically. "I'll see you at home."

* * *

Storybrooke was a small town through and through. Its resistance to integrate into modern society was evident by the inexistent fast food chains and superstores. The fact that the entire town could be walked through on a clear day reflected just how small and close everything truly was. But it was the gossip that secured Storybrooke and its residents its place as an official small town.

The blonde haired stranger that had unexpectedly drove into town a week prior had been the talk of the town. Sure, Storybrooke had its fair share of newcomers wandering through Main Street in an effort to refuel both their vehicles and their stomachs before making their way up the coast, but no one had ever stayed longer than a day or two before. What was more unnerving was that nobody had ever come to Storybrooke for the sole purpose of visiting Regina Mills.

That lone reason was why Emma Swan had been a topic of conversation for the week she had been in town. Citizens had spoken to the new arrival finding her just as normal as they, if not just a tad private, and Ruby had even attested that the blonde was evidently in a good mind set and was not blackmailed into Regina's presence. In fact, Regina had taken the rest of the week off from work and had pulled Henry from daycare, confirmed by the pre-school teacher, Ms. Tina Bell. Many residents swore they saw the trio out and about, taking walks around some of Storybrooke's bigger landmarks like the old chapel that had withstood a nasty rainstorm that brought down the surrounding trees around it, and according to the Sheriff himself, the Mills family and their guest had even gone on a nature hike up to Firefly Hill that overlooked the town.

But the news that spread like wildfire was when Regina, Henry, and Emma had returned from their hike, their uptight and stoic Mayor in fashionable boots and jeans no less, to have cherry pie at the diner. The kicker, as witnessed by numerous members of the community, was that Emma had made Regina laugh.

It was a sound the citizens of Storybrooke had never heard before in Regina's adult years. She shared quiet giggles and smiles with her son, but her privacy and her moments with Henry were sacred and shared with no one. Seeing the Mayor so carefree was something that needed to be seen to be believed, which was why the few lucky residents who had been invited to Henry's birthday, whether they were parents of the children with whom he went to daycare with or like the Lucases who were catering the event, were ecstatic to see the spectacle up close and personal that Saturday afternoon.

* * *

"Are those carrots and broccoli?" Emma asked coming into the kitchen once the living room had been sufficiently decorated with castle pin ups and stickers of princesses, knights, and dragons. "They're three."

"And they all have teeth that will rot should they overwhelm themselves with too many sweets. They all will receive their cookie once they get to the decorating station," Regina reasoned as she neatly arranged the assortment of veggies and dip on a platter before fixing the arrangements of apples, grapes, and strawberries on a different one.

"Woah there, one cookie. Don't go overboard with the junk," Emma teased, moving over to the drawer where she had bought a bag full of aluminium foil rolls.

"Are you planning on using the oven?" Regina asked, eyeing the tin foil and already moving to clear away the stove.

"It's for the little prince."

As if on cue, Henry darted into the kitchen, excited for his party. Emma and Regina had a tough time putting him to bed the night before, and both had been disturbed in the middle of the night when Henry had escaped from his room to see if it was time for his party yet. Emma had helped him make a cardboard sword and shield the night before while Regina was cooking dinner, and Emma had been on the unfortunate receiving end of being poked and prodded into waking up at two in the morning. The dining room table still had stubborn traces of glitter to show for their arts and crafts session. Regina had made a mental note to cover her tables with newspapers where the children would be designing their crowns and cookies.

"Are they here yet?" Henry jumped up and down, the sword he made hung through his belt loop swinging carelessly at his hip. "Are they here yet? Are they here yet?"

Emma laughed and caught Regina's eye, muttering, "I bet road trips are fun."

"You have no idea," Regina answered eyeing the hyperactive boy before kneeling down to his level and brushing her fingers through his already mussed hair. "They'll be here soon, dear."

"Come on, kid." Emma crouched down beside Regina and extended a roll of tin foil. "Let's make you a knight."

* * *

Regina was a perfectionist, anyone could attest to that. But after three years of planning the best birthday parties she could for her son, the stress and anxiety of any and everything going wrong always took hold of her in some form or another. First it was the clown incident at Henry's first birthday, then it was the food allergy at his second - but honestly, what child is allergic to guava? This year, however, the stress had yet to come, and Regina was waiting anxiously for it to make its presence known.

The Lucases had arrived fifteen minutes prior to the start of the party with their trays of chicken fingers and potato wedges for the children and pasta salad for the adults. Graham had followed shortly after attempting to bring in a piñata, but as soon as Regina saw the candy-stuffed dragon she ushered him out of the door saying how moronic he was and if he wanted the children to poke their eye out with that whacking stick, he could do it at his own child's party. On his way out, the children from Henry's daycare began showing up dressed up in little princess dresses and mini tunics. Regina would have thought them cute if she hadn't been waiting for disaster to strike.

The kids had gone over to the crafting station where they decorated pre-cut crowns before icing their dragon cookies meant to take home along with their loot bag. Now, with Henry decked out in tin foil brandishing his sword and shield, the children hid around the living room where Pongo with a dragon hat strapped to his head attempted to breath his saliva-based fire onto the poor royals of Mills Castle.

"Hi." Emma nudged Regina who watched over the children like a hawk while the invited adults mingled around the room and kitchen. "There's lots of adults here."

"Yes." Regina never took her eyes off the laughing children.

"And you're not talking to any of them," the blonde pointed out, motioning around the room where Ruby was conversing with Pongo's owner, a red-headed balding man with a fondness for tweed, by the presents table, and a few parents had formed a circle in the corner.

"I'm talking to you."

"According to you, I'm a kid."

Finally Regina tore her eyes away from Henry and his friends and cocked an eyebrow at Emma who had an adult-sized cardboard sword slung around her shoulders. "I called you immature because you made one for yourself."

"Oh, come on, this is cool." Emma showed off her sword that she had also covered in foil. An apple was drawn into the helm of the sword that Emma had claimed was the Mills family insignia.

"And what about this?" Regina pressed her hand to foil that was wrapped around Emma's forearms and darted her eyes to her similarly cladded legs.

"The kid wanted to match," she defended.

"And you don't see yourself as a knight," Regina teased, turning back to the children.

Emma rolled her eyes, leaving for just a moment only to return when Regina felt something placed on her head. She automatically reached up to feel a construction paper cone hat with ribbon glued to the tip. She examined it to see the same apple insignia as Emma's sword and Henry's shield placed at the base of the hat. "Then you're a princess," the blonde grinned.

"I'd be a queen." Regina couldn't help but return Emma's smug grin though it was accompanied by an eye roll as she replaced the hat on her head. "Better?"

"Much."

Henry's loud scream made the women jump. There it was, Regina thought. Disaster had struck. But when they turned to the noise, already stepping forward to find the boy, they saw that Henry was pinned under Pongo, the Dalmatian licking him fiercely.

"Help, Mommy! Help, Emma! Dragon eat me!" Henry gasped out between licks.

"The prince of Mills Castle needs some assistance," Emma said in a loud stage voice.

"If only there was a knight around," Regina played along.

Emma smirked and held up her sword, marching toward the swarm of children narrowly avoiding Pongo's licks. "Did somebody say dragon?"

* * *

Emma dropped down on the couch, a garbage bag full of gift wrappings, paper plates, and empty juice boxes slumped by her feet. It was only evening, but Emma could already feel the weight of the day tiring her out in the best possible way. She had rescued Prince Henry from the treacherous Pongo, and according to Henry, Queen Regina had to give the brave knight a favour. The napkin with blue and red balloons on it had sufficed and was currently still in Emma's pocket.

Her sword was strapped through her belt loop, and her armour had torn from her battle with the dragon, but to the praise of the children and even with Regina's applause, Emma had won. Now the little prince had been relocated to his bedroom once the festivities were over with, sleep coming exceptionally easy to him that night.

She looked up when Regina entered the room, a plate of red velvet cake in her grasp as she took a seat next to Emma.

"It's the last slice," Regina said, forking a piece into her mouth.

Emma gaped at Regina's coy look as the brunette deliberately forked another piece into her mouth. "Hey, I was waiting for that cake since last night."

Emma was not subtle in stealing Regina's fork and piercing off a healthy amount of cake and cream cheese frosting. She moaned when the cake melted in her mouth. "Damn, I can't believe you made that."

"Are you surprised?" Regina asked taking back the utensil. "And /thank you/ for getting your germs on my fork."

Emma laughed and relaxed back into the couch. "You're welcome."

"This was the first party where there was no incident," Regina said, willingly offering the fork to Emma.

"It's because I was here." Emma took the utensil and ate a piece.

Regina rolled her eyes but didn't deny the claim.

The blonde stretched and draped her arm along the length of the couch, opening her mouth for another piece of cake. She was more than a little surprised when Regina sighed but complied with the blonde's request and fed her some cake.

"So you do this birthday thing every year," Emma questioned.

Regina smirked. "That's generally how birthdays occur."

"Chasing around kids is a full time job," the blonde commented.

Regina laughed once. "You shoot guns for a living and go on reconnaissance missions. Are you telling me a handful of three year olds are more intimidating and tiring than fighting a war?"

"Yes," Emma deadpanned, stealing the fork. Her attempt was futile when Regina moved it out of her grasp. "Hey."

"Your survival skills are lacking, soldier." Regina purposely moved away as Emma raised up on her knees, reaching for the fork.

Emma distracted Regina with her right hand but swiftly leaned up and stole the fork with her left. "Ha!" Emma taunted at Regina's surprised eyes. She split the last piece of cake and offered half to Regina.

"You play dirty," Regina said impressed around her cake.

"You have to if you want to survive." Emma finished off the cake and took the plate from Regina and settled it on the coffee table.

"You could be a politician."

"You could be a drill sergeant."

"I prefer cunning manipulation rather than raising my voice," Regina admitted teasingly.

"Are you sure you weren't a queen in a past life?"

"Judging by Henry's fixation on the medieval period I wouldn't doubt it." Regina stood then, taking Emma's garbage bag and shook it to move the trash to the bottom before tying it up in a neat knot. "We may have spoiled our dinner, but would you like something to eat? I'm sure I can whip up something other than chicken strips."

"After you, Your Majesty."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

**AN: Sorry for the late post, but life has caught up with me. Thank you so much for your support! I'm still in the process of answering your reviews, but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"Look who finally remembered me," August teased as way of greeting when Emma had called her the Sunday after Henry's party. She had returned from her run, and after dressing from her shower, she asked to use Regina's landline to call her friend and check in on him. She was currently in Regina's home office, sitting behind a grand dark oak desk, seated in a leather chair more comfortable than the cot she was used to sleeping on at Camp Victory. The chuckle echoing through the phone made Emma roll her eyes and shake her head.

"I called you three days ago," Emma reminded him, giving a pointed look to the man despite his inability to see her.

"Who knows what could have happened in that time? I could have-" he stopped abruptly, and Emma shut her eyes, pushing away images of the nightmares that still haunted her sleep. The tension that seized her body in mere seconds barely subsided when August cleared his throat and spoke hastily. "Nevermind. I got a cat."

That was enough to make Emma squint and question her hearing. Sure, sometimes there would be an odd ringing in her ear every now and then, but no way did August say what he just said. "What?"

"I got a cat," August repeated. "He's black and white, and I named him Figaro."

"Isn't that the old lady's cat who lives two doors down from you?" Emma wondered, allowing August's absurdity to distract her from his earlier statement. Already the tension in her body was being replaced by complete and utter confusion.

"No," August insisted, though even Emma could hear the petulance in his voice. "He's mine, now."

"_Now_," she mocked. "August, you can't just take other people's cats."

"I didn't take him. I was coming out of the elevator and he jumped into my lap. The lady has so many already. I let him out at night," he added the last part hastily as if that made his thievery any better.

"I can see your nose growing from here."

"Are you calling me a liar, Corporal?" August assumed his authoritative voice.

Emma laughed before a thought struck her and she asked solemnly, "so have you been drinking?"

There was a brief pause before August answered, almost happy to do so. "I'm actually writing. A lot. Not in a Hemingway kind of way, though. My shrink says it helps get down my thoughts and feelings and all that good stuff."

"You always wanted to write," Emma remembered nostalgically.

"The ladies appreciate it."

"Oh, I bet they're all over your sensitive soul," she gushed.

"That's not the only thing they're over," he said not even waiting to finish his sentence before laughing.

Emma grinned, rolling her eyes at his obnoxiousness. "But you're doing okay?" She asked again, just to make sure.

"Never better, kid."

Emma heard the truth in his answer, joking with him some more before regaling him on how successful Henry's party was. She told him about Regina's cake, and Henry's costume, and how she played with the kids, and even how they trekked through the forest a couple days ago and how she taught Regina and Henry how to track and which plants were poisonous to touch.

"I'm gonna take him to the store today so he can pick out a bike," Emma finished.

"You're getting him a bike?" August asked surprised.

"A little tricycle thing. They come with handles for adults to push. Kids like that, right?" Emma asked suddenly self-conscious of her choice of gift. There was a long silence on August's end, and Emma suddenly rifled her through her childhood memories desperately trying to think of what she wanted when she was three. Well, she was sent back to the orphanage, but that was beside the point. Henry had a ton of stuffed animals already. A book, maybe? Was there a Chuck-E-Cheese around here where she could take him?

"You really like her, don't you?" August questioned by way of response, interrupting Emma's laundry list of possible gifts.

She paused, reading between the lines of his question but squinting nonetheless. "Yeah, she's my friend."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed obnoxiously. Sometimes it sucked that August had been there for a few key years of her adolescence. "Just 'cause I fooled around as a kid doesn't mean I'm in love with every pretty girl that crosses my path."

August barked out a laughter, and Emma didn't have to see him to know there was a smug grin on his face. Her few days at his apartment let Emma know that with his time home, he had caught quite a bit of daytime television. Translation: August was into soaps. The sound of his pleased laughter was a sure sign that he soaked in Emma's life vicariously like the soap operas on his TV. "First off, no one said anything about being in love. Second, she's pretty, huh?"

"I didn't say that," Emma whispered, heat rising to her cheeks as she eyed the door in fear that Regina might overhear their conversation.

"Are you denying it?" Emma's silence was enough for August and prompted him to ask, "are you blushing?"

"_No_," Emma said forcefully, an octave higher than she intended. She looked up at the door again in case her volume jarred anyone. So far she was in the clear. August's pleased chuckling was beginning to grind on Emma's nerves. They may have been older now, but fighting side by side clearly did nothing to take away August's big brother mentality when relationships were involved, especially when those were Emma's relationships. Emma sighed, running her hand through her hair and huffed out a groan in compliance. "Yeah, she's really gorg- you know what, no, this is not what we're talking about right now."

His chuckle grew into a laugh. "Okay, Em."

She smirked for the time being, claiming that as a battle won. "I'll be back to Boston in a couple days."

There was another pause from August, but this time Emma could tell he was concocting something. Instead of interrupting, she waited until he spoke again. "You should stay," he revealed sincerely.

Emma shut her eyes, partially fearing his suggestion yet relieved at the same time. Her week with Regina and Henry had been nothing short of amazing. Any fears and worries she had upon her arrival were completely wiped away with the more time she spent with them. Like the homes she had lived in as a kid, the schools she had transferred in and out of, Emma knew it wouldn't last. Not only would she be back in Georgia in less than three weeks' time, but Regina had work, and Henry was due back in daycare. The euphoric bubble they had lived in over the past week was soon to pop, and it would be in everybody's best interest if Emma just accepted the fact.

"I can't," Emma reasoned after a long pause.

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Regina's going back to work tomorrow," she argued. "She already took a week off to show me around, and she's the Mayor."

"Did you ever think maybe she wants you to stay too?" At Emma's scoff, August continued persistently. "Come on, Em, you were always chasing after you want whether you were allowed to or not, what's so different now?"

"The threat of a potential record will help ease that some," she answered dryly.

"You're not some teenager who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks anymore," he reminded her. "You came home from a year-long tour. If some sleepy town is your happy place, then why leave it? _Stay_."

Emma bit her lip and leaned forward to rest her elbow on the desk. "Is that an order, sir?"

August chuckled once, not from amusement but rather as a preclude before he embarked his words of wisdom. "No. It's up to you two."

* * *

"You live here, Emma?" Henry asked, casually sipping his juice from a big boy cup as he, Emma, and Regina sat around the dinner table that night.

Emma's eyes widened comically while Regina's eyebrows shot up toward her hairline. The two women shared a hesitant glance before turning toward the three-year old who continued to sip on his apple juice.

Emma leaned over and squeezed Henry's arm apologetically. "No, I gotta go back to Boston soon."

"You do?" Regina asked suddenly.

Emma whipped her head to the brunette who was burning a hole in Emma with her steady gaze. If Emma wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn she saw a hint of disappointment pooling in deep brown eyes. She was fairly adept at reading people, and despite the wall Regina maintained for everyone else, Emma continued to see right through it. Though that constant insecurity of overstaying her welcome creeped to the surface of her skin. The military couldn't kick her out, not if she followed orders, but her foster parents, hell, her real parents, August, and even Regina, they all had a say in her time in a place. But there Regina was with disappointment in her eyes, and the cycle repeated all over again.

Emma shook her head to clear her mind and shrugged half-heartedly. "Well I got to go back to Georgia in a couple weeks."

Regina briefly knit her brows as if she forgot Emma's time with them was limited. To be fair, Emma nearly forgot too. Before she could open her mouth to suggest they come to Boston with her or for her to stay longer or _anything_, Regina nodded and painted on a tight-lipped smile, one, Emma came to notice, she used only while she was discussing politics or accommodating her many mayoral duties. She had never used it in Emma's presence, and that left a sour taste in her mouth. "Of course."

With that, Regina turned to Henry and looked pointedly. "You, young man, have a bath with your name on it."

* * *

"How come Emma go?" Henry asked as Regina sat on the lip of his tub, the water warm and frothed with green watermelon scented bath wash.

"She has to go back to work, sweetie," Regina explained, tipping his head back to ease a cup full of water to wet his hair.

As usual, he covered his eyes and blew raspberries at the trickles of water that escaped his head to track over his mouth. Regina couldn't help but glare playfully, using her hand to wipe his face dry before reaching for his shampoo.

"She come back later?" Henry had now commandeered one of his many toy sail boats, dunked it under the water, then sprung it up from the depths of the tub, effectively splashing the floor, the wall, and his mother in the process.

Regina paused in wiping off the water droplets from her cheeks as she took his question into consideration. _Would Emma return?_ She knew it wasn't up to Emma whether she was sent overseas. How often did they get shipped out anyway? Surely one was enough and Emma could fulfil the rest of her duty at home base. Regina was going to have to ask Sidney to dig into the ins and outs of the US Army for her.

"Mommy?" Henry reclaimed her attention.

"Hmm?" Regina snapped to attention and squeezed a healthy portion of shampoo into her palm before lathering it into her son's hair.

"Emma come back?" He repeated, though this time he stopped his playing and held his mother's gaze. Regina had to suppress her chuckle when the look Henry was giving her was the same one she gave her subordinates when they failed to meet her standards. Nurture seemed to take precedence in that case.

Regina rinsed off her soapy hand into the water then palmed Henry's cheek, smiling softly at the hope and wonder brightening his eyes. "I hope so, dear."

Satisfied with the answer, Henry continued his playing, first sculpting his soaped hair into a single spike before making an engine noise with his lips as he and his boat traversed the bath.

Regina found, as she sat on the closed toilet lid watching Henry play in the bath, that she was extremely nervous about Emma's leaving to Boston. They never discussed the length of time Emma would be visiting, though Regina had just assumed she would stay for the duration of her leave. Of course she would want to return to Boston. August was the closest thing she had to family, and she would want to spend as much time with him as possible, especially as he dealt with his recovery.

It suddenly occurred to Regina how much she enjoyed Emma in their life. Emma had come waltzing in some beat up monstrosity, and for the first time in a very long time, Regina felt a companionship that was different than being a mother to Henry or a Mayor of a small town. The camaraderie was there over the course of their letter-writing, but this past week had strengthened that. Regina had taken a mini vacation after all. The only other time she had taken days off of work was when Henry had come down with that unnatural stomach flu, and she and Henry had spent a day or two in the hospital investigating the cause. And now it seemed the days were cut short. Perhaps she could persuade her to stay. But that wouldn't be fair. But when did Regina Mills ever play fair?

"I'm raisin-y." Henry held up his wrinkled hands to show his mother who smiled fondly, tearing herself away from her thoughts and returning to her spot on the lip of the tub to grab his palms and press kisses to each finger.

"Yes you are, my little grape," Regina said tickling under his arm. She ran the faucet and unplugged the drain before reclaiming the cup and filling it with new water. "Let's get you rinsed up, dear."

* * *

"That kid likes his stories," Emma whispered as Regina partially closed the door of his room.

Regina let out a breathy laugh, paired with a face that indicated her years of motherhood certainly had her experienced in the art of bedtime. "You have no idea. You're lucky you weren't here a few weeks ago when he somehow convinced me to read his entire collection of Dr. Seuss. We have ten books, and they're not short either."

"Weak," Emma teased, following Regina to her study where she poured them a drink.

Regina sat on one end of the couch, sipping casually on her cider as Emma sat on the opposite end, a foot curled under her leg after she had settled her drink on the coffee table, on top of the coaster as she had learned. The clock on the mantle ticked slowly, and in the quiet of the room, the soft tick amplified making the silence known. After thirty ticks, to Regina's count, she opened her mouth to break the silence. "Emma-"

"So-"

They chuckled, and Emma motioned with her hand for Regina to take the lead. Regina cleared her throat and leaned over the couch to nestle her glass on the table there before leaning back into the leather, taking the movement as an excuse to gather her thoughts.

"Henry is very excited about his new tricycle," Regina said hastily. "Thank you."

Emma smiled. "You said that when I bought it."

"You didn't have to go to that much trouble."

"You said that too."

"I just mean-"

"I know," Emma cut her off, pushing off the couch and placed her hand on Regina's knee, squeezing it in reassurance. "It's easy to save when I don't have a lot of things or people to spend it on, and I hadn't gotten him a gift yet. That helps make up for keeping me sane all those years."

This time it was Regina who smiled, squeezing Emma's palm in earnest. "I agree his drawings are priceless, but-"

"But it was worth it," Emma insisted, her sincere yet cheeky smile making the lines of stress that usually clouded her face disappear in an instant.

Regina conceded, nodding her head in agreement, though what she was agreeing to, Regina wasn't quite sure. She just knew there was an understanding between her and the blonde. An understanding that ran deeper than the knowledge that they both wanted to extend this euphoric bubble they found themselves in. It was an understanding that despite different upbringings, it was the little things - the constant letters, Henry's art, well wishes, and the oddest touches that meant more than just reassurance - that either woman yearned for yet felt unworthy of. And with that thought, Regina was loathed to let that bubble pop just yet.

"So, you've been here for a week. Was Storybrooke all that you expected?" Regina finally voiced, clasping her hands over a knee.

"It's definitely different than the cities I used to live in," Emma chuckled but lowered her voice with sincerity, watching Regina intently as green eyes held brown. "But I found a couple things I'd come back and see."

Regina arched an eyebrow and tilted her head at the implication. She hid her tinting cheeks behind a smirk and retrieved her glass, lifting it into the air for a toast. "Well, to your return then."

Emma followed suit and finished the rest of her cider in one go, placing the empty tumbler back onto the coaster.

The ticking filled their silence once more before Regina broke it again, this time with an indignant huff as if her brain had forced her mouth to speak. "Do you really have to go?"

Emma nodded apologetically. "I signed off for only a month's leave."

"No," Regina shook her head. "I mean do you really have to return to Boston."

"Oh." There was surprise in Emma's tone, but Regina could see there was also a little hope shining through green eyes and the makings of a smile playing on the blonde's lips. At least Regina had the courage to talk about the elephant in the room. "Yeah, no, I mean, August found a cat to keep him company."

"So," Regina drawled with a questioning gaze, "you are eager to see his new cat?"

Emma snorted out a laugh. "No. Plus, I'm pretty sure he stole it."

Regina raised an eyebrow that Emma immediately interpreted as confusion, but instead of addressing August and his elusive cat, Emma shook her head and amended her statement. "I mean, it's not absolutely necessary to go back to Boston."

"So..." Regina drawled with a grin.

"So," Emma mimicked with the same expression.

"Henry is eagerly waiting to ride his new present to the park."

"That'll be fun," Emma said leaning back into the cushions.

"And perhaps during the day I can bring you to the office so you won't be bored."

"Not as fun," Emma teased.

"My, you don't find budget reports and census surveys titillating?" Regina quipped.

"About as titillating as you find tank engines and gun powder, but..." Emma smirked as she tilted her head, "the company is pretty enticing."

"Can't argue that."

"So I can stay?" Emma clarified sheepishly.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "I'd like you to."

"Good." Emma used her smirk to hide her grin.

"Awesome."

Emma made a face. "It's better when I say it."

Regina rolled her eyes and stood, making her way out of the office and leaving a pleasantly pleased Emma sprawled out on the couch.

* * *

Regina was known across town as being rigid, strict, and had a plan for everything which she rarely veered off from. She was also known for biting off the heads of anyone who got in her way or was some anomaly in her plan. That was why it was so strange to see Mayor Mills back at work with Emma Swan in tow.

The stories of what had occurred during young Henry Mills' birthday party where the stoic Mayor had spent nearly all the time glued to the blonde outsider's side and _didn't_ complain when she placed a paper hat on her head had spread across town like wildfire. Theories erupted that perhaps Emma was Henry's godmother who was only there for his party, but seeing the duo at town hall shut that theory down quickly.

It was Sidney who helped clarify the situation while he stopped by the diner for a coffee mid morning. He took pride in Emma's presence, telling eager ears that she was a soldier their Mayor had been corresponding with because of his cunning suggestion. In fact, he was on his way to her office to discuss that human interest piece he was constantly hounding Regina for, and what better way to start the article then asking the soldier herself?

* * *

"_No_, Sidney," Regina huffed and dropped a file folder down onto the board room table harshly to emphasize her point. She ignored the snickering coming from Emma beside her as the blonde desperately tried to hide her amused expression behind a file she was supposed to be organizing.

Sidney had knocked on Regina's office door ten minutes prior and found Regina and Emma, not at her desk where he had expected but at the board room table where Regina held her more important meetings. He began talking animatedly about his piece, bestowing praises on Emma and clutching his camera for a chance to take a picture of the two. All it took was a quick glance to Emma for Regina to realize that the reporter's over enthusiasm was making Emma uncomfortable, and with a quick twist of her tongue, Regina had silenced the man in his tracks. He was persistent, however, and despite his stammering, he continued to list off the positives of what would come from his article, even going as far as producing a rough draft which included quotes Regina was sure were fabricated.

At that point, Regina had slammed her paperwork down and hissed his name, her deadly glare making Sidney shrink into his oversized trenchcoat. She stood slowly, her domineering presence rising as she was with her palms pressed into the marble table top, her eyes never leaving Sidney's shifty, wounded gaze.

"Mr. Glass, as I have already informed you, not for the first time I might add, neither Corporal Swan nor I are interested in being subjects of your paper for the time being. She is here for only a short time, and I think it would be wise not to parade her around town like some zoo animal when we already owe her so much for protecting our country, wouldn't you agree?" Regina raised an eyebrow daring Sidney to question her.

"No, no, of course not," Sidney stuttered, bowing his head. "My apologies."

When Sidney backed out of the room and Regina had settled down in her chair, she couldn't help but feel eyes on her and looked up to see Emma, a large smirk adorning her face. "What?"

"You get off on that, don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked appalled.

"Not like that," Emma abated quickly, though the smirk was still on her face. "You like the power trip."

"I am the Mayor," Regina reasoned. "I need to exert my authority over those less inclined to respect it."

"Right, and watching people squirm?"

"The perks of the job." Regina rolled a shoulder casually though the amusement on her face was evident.

"Well thank you, anyway."

Regina furrowed her brow and looked up from her papers. "What for?"

Emma rung her hands and gave a tight lipped smile. "I'm not used to people investigating my life unless they're trying to put me in another home."

Regina nodded, understanding the reason behind Emma's thanks. The young woman was and would continue to be almost as private as Regina. "Don't mind Sidney, he's anything if not dedicated to his job. I'm sure Storybrooke will have another scandal for him to report on."

"I hear the Mayor is the head of organized crime," the blonde joked.

"I'll let the underground drug cartel know you're on to them," Regina teased back.

Another knock at the door interrupted their laugh, and this time, even Emma looked annoyed.

The Sheriff whom she had met at the party peeked his head in and had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry to interrupt, Madam Mayor."

"What is it, Graham?" Regina asked shortly.

He stepped fully into the room, his hands clasped around his belt. "Pan's boys again. They've vandalized another building - Mr. French this time. They've gone missing, but Maurice is threatening to press charges."

"They'll be wards of the state if they get one more charge against them," Regina argued, nearly rising from her seat.

"That's why I'm letting you know."

Regina sighed and pressed two fingers to her temple conflicted. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

When Graham shrugged, Emma looked between the two Storybrooke officials and spoke up. "They probably split up." When they both looked at her she continued. "When I was younger, a few friends and I got into some bad trouble, and it's easier to hide when there's more targets to find. They'd split up in different directions and lay low. I'd check the woods. You said they're kids?"

"Early teens," Graham confirmed.

"They're orphans?"

"More or less. A guardian who couldn't care less about their well-being," Regina answered with conviction.

Emma nodded, knowing very well what that was like. "They're angry and scared too. They'd want some familiarity right now, so check some obvious places. Known hideouts but secret rooms you didn't think to check."

"You talk from experience," Graham noted.

"First hand," the blonde confirmed with a slightly smug smirk.

"Do you have first hand experience in finding them?"

Emma turned from Graham to Regina and back again. "Yeah, I can find anyone," she said. "Search and rescue is kind of my forte. That's how I got promoted."

She caught the small proud smile teasing Regina's lips before the Sheriff spoke again.

"How would you like to be an honorary deputy for the day?" Graham asked.

Emma's eyes widened. "Me?"

She looked to Regina who seemed to be taking to proposition in thought. Finally the brunette nodded. "If you find them in time and talk some sense into them then perhaps we can convince Mr. French to drop the charges."

Emma considered it and nodded. She stood and slipped her arms into her leather jacket. "Okay."

* * *

Graham pulled up to Town Hall and placed the cruiser into park hours later. It had taken a good chunk of time to find the twins in the woods, but the other two teens who had hid out in an abandoned shack and the clock tower were relatively easy, given Emma's advice. It's where Emma would have hidden if she had no other options in this town. Seeing the boys, Emma was reminded of herself at that age, alone and pissed at the world. From what she picked up from Graham, the boys' guardian, a young man old enough to be their big brother didn't give two shits about them and spent his days reliving high school glory days. She had taken the eldest aside, a scruffy sixteen-year old with a scowl and a temper to match, and got him to tell her about vandalizing the shop. He had scoffed at her "it gets better" speech, but when she showed him her dog tags and clasped his shoulder, she promised that with a little guidance and some good decision making, he and his brothers wouldn't be as lost anymore.

"I don't know how you did it, but if you ever decide to be a Deputy, Storybrooke could always use an extra pair of hands."

Emma grinned and shook her head. "Not really a fan of your uniform."

"You can wear your own from what I hear," he enticed.

The idea of settling down in this town quickly coursed through Emma's mind. Apparently she already had a job, and she could see Regina and the kid every day. What was better than that?

At Emma's contemplative silence, Graham smirked and continued to enhance his offer. "If you want, I'll even look for a place for you to live."

"Oh." Emma said aloud when she realized that in her mind's eye, she'd be walking home to the mansion on Mifflin. She swallowed sharply at the thought, her mind betraying her. She was sure to give August an earful for planting thoughts into her mind. She shook her head and smiled again. "Ask me that again when I'm done my active duty."

"I'll keep that in mind." Graham waved as Emma stepped out of the cruiser and made her way back into the building.

Graham's offer continued to ring in Emma's ear, and during the walk from the lobby, past the court room, up the flight of stairs, to Regina's office, Emma seriously contemplated freshening up her résumé for the chance to stay in Storybrooke. She had only been in town for more than a week and she could see herself living there? God, there must be some magic in Storybrooke's water or something. Emma never liked to stay anywhere. Which was ironic since she constantly looked for home, but now? Now she wanted to stay. Well then, she thought, shrugging her leather jacket closer around her, that's a concern for another day.

Her fist was raised to knock on the partially closed office door when she heard the phone inside Regina's office slam down and the brunette emit an aggravated groan. Emma knocked twice and stuck her head inside offering a sheepish smile. "Bad day?"

"_Long_ day," Regina corrected, walking briskly toward a filing cabinet and selecting key folders. "Some investors have pulled through on a project that needs to be finalized by 8 am tomorrow. I have to stay and discuss tactics with them and sign off on their tasks."

Emma looked down at her watch to see it was nearly five. "I can pick up Henry," Emma offered. "We can come back here and have dinner with you."

Regina took a moment to look up from the cabinet to smile thoughtfully at Emma. "I appreciate that, but I can't wager how long I'll be here, and he tends to get aggravated when waiting too long in my office. Perhaps you and Henry can have a night in with yourselves?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage without burning the place down," Emma teased as she followed Regina to a picture frame where behind it she kept a safe.

Regina ignored Emma's _seriously?_ look at the safe before inputting the code and retrieving the spare house key.

"All that for a key?" Emma eyed the small piece of metal.

"I take safety very seriously, soldier," Regina explained haughtily though Emma simply grinned and nodded.

"I'll pick up the kid and see you at home." Emma squeezed Regina's arm on her way past her before calling out over her shoulder, "try not to make anyone cry while I'm gone."

"I make no promises."

* * *

Regina was exhausted by the time she stepped out of her heels, placing then delicately on the shoe rack inside her hallway closet and allowed her toes to breathe for the first time all day. Regina had worked efficiently in order to get the investors out of her office by 8, allowing her to walk through her door at 8:30. She was expecting the first floor to be quiet for Henry was scheduled to be in bed half an hour prior, but the indistinct chatter in her living room led her to believe that her son had successfully conned Emma into a later bedtime.

She placed her briefcase quietly on the side table and walked softly on the hardwood to inspect the culprits. She stopped just shy of the living room entrance, partially hidden by the wall, and couldn't help but let the wide smile that was forming on her face to bloom.

Emma was lying on her stomach behind the couch with what appeared to be eyeliner marks under her eyes like a football player. Henry, who was hidden under the coffee table, sported similar marks on his cheeks as he remained low to the ground as well.

"_Pssh_," Emma mimicked radio static as she spoke into a fisted hand, oblivious to Regina's presence at the entrance of the room, "the target is in sight, Commander. Do you read me? Over."

"Loud and clear," Henry nodded seriously.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is search and rescue, Commander. One of our own has been captured and it is your duty to bring them back."

"No one gets left behind," Henry replied, and from the slight smirk on his face, Regina could tell it was a phrase Emma had just recently taught him.

"Exactly. On three. One, two, three."

On three, both Emma and Henry moved from their spots, crawling on their stomachs toward what Regina could see as one of Henry's dragons hidden behind the fireplace gate Regina had installed when Henry was a baby.

Regina nearly moved to pick up Henry when the boy bonked his head on the underside of the table, but he muttered a simple "ouch", rubbing the bump and proceeded on his mission toward the dragon. She didn't realize how big he was getting until then. Before every bump and bruise was soothed by a kiss, but now her little prince simply soldiered on.

"Approaching enemy lines, Commander. Stay low," Emma narrated as she met up beside Henry. He gave up on the crawling and pulled himself to his feet, racing towards the gate.

He caught the dragon in between the gates and pulled it up, reaching over to free it and hug it to his chest. "Rescue complete."

Emma laughed and reared up on her knees, speaking into her makeshift walkie-talkie. "_Pssh_, search and rescue completed. Let's go home, soldier."

She picked up Henry in her arms and stood, turning to find Regina.

Regina raised an eyebrow, her arms folded across her chest and a knowing smirk on her face. "The mission went well, Corporal?"

"Yes ma'am," Emma nodded, grinning when she realized she wasn't in trouble, for the time being at least.

"Rescue complete!" Henry repeated, launching himself into Regina's arm when Emma closed the distance between them.

"You certainly are a brave hero," Regina nuzzled his cheek and pressed a kiss there. "And brave heroes need their rest."

"I promised him one more mission," Emma explained.

"And two stories," Henry reminded her, holding up three fingers.

"I did, didn't I?" Emma asked, lowering one of his fingers. "Well, let's go, little soldier."

Regina set Henry down and let him lead up the stairs as she walked beside Emma, smirking at the blonde. "Extended playtime and two stories. Who's the weak one now?"

* * *

Emma had decidedly taken up Graham's offer, for the time being. When Regina had noticed Emma's eyes begin to drift at the paperwork she was supposed to be reading, Regina had suggested that Graham was always looking for extra help around the station, and it was in the same building anyhow so their paths would cross eventually. Emma found that despite the small town, going on patrol with Graham, and occasionally settling disputes throughout the day, was quite fulfilling. It was like being out on patrol in the Middle East, except a lot more safer and a lot less humid. There were no rifles or bombs or dead- Emma shook off those thoughts quickly, reminding herself of where she was. She had worked with Graham for two days now, and already she was starting to feel as if she were truly part of the town.

Today, however, Regina had finished work early, and she, Henry, and Emma had opted on enjoying the late April weather at the park. She was glad Henry was so smitten with Emma for it gave her the opportunity to catch up on her latest novel, but despite her eyes being glued to the page, she couldn't help but glance over the top of the book as Henry chased Emma around the jungle gym. Her eyes followed her son as his stout legs ran haphazardly, kicking up the sand in the process. Emma had slowed her pace some, letting Henry touch her with his outstretched fingers before suddenly she jumped up, pulling herself up on a high horizontal bar and swinging herself up and over the pull up beam, landing gracefully behind a still running Henry who hadn't seen it coming. Regina gasped at the move, but her shock was immediately replaced with soft laughter as Henry also realized what had just occurred and stared up at Emma in awe. Henry had barely enough time to run before Emma caught him around the middle and tickled his sides. A loud obnoxious laugh emitted from him as he squirmed in Emma's grasp.

Regina hid her laugh behind her book, but it was no use for Emma caught her eye and grinned, putting all of Henry's weight on one arm to wave at Regina mouthing a breathy 'hi'. Regina shook her head playfully and waved back, though why she didn't have a good enough explanation for.

"Ms. Tina!" Henry yelled, wiggling out of Emma's grasp.

Both women looked to see Henry running towards his pre-school teacher, Ms. Tina Bell, a petite woman with tight blonde curls and a New Zealand accent. Regina placed her book back into the large bag that held anything Henry could ever need and stood, making her way toward the teacher as courteous as ever.

"Ms. Bell," Regina greeted, extending out her hand cordially once Tina had released Henry from his impromptu hug. She motioned to Emma beside her. "You remember Ms. Swan?"

"'Course," Tina smiled. "Emma's picked up Henry before. And from what Felix has told me, she had quite the talk with him the other day."

"Really?" Regina inquired while Emma shrugged half-heartedly.

"He's a good kid. They all are," Emma defended.

"That's what I keep telling them," Tina agreed. "They just have to believe it themselves."

"And how are the other children treating you?" Regina asked.

"They keep me busy," she nodded before turning toward Henry. "Don't forget to bring in your favourite leaf tomorrow."

He nodded enthusiastically before running off to the swings where he rested his belly on the big kid's swing and let his feet hover in the air.

"So," Tina smiled a bit too knowingly for Regina's liking as she looked between herself and Emma. "You two enjoying the park together?"

"Yeah, the parks I grew up with had only one working swing and rusty metal slides," Emma said.

"You'll enjoy this one," Tina said. "Mayor Mills designed it herself."

"Yeah, Regina was telling me about that," Emma flashed a smile at the brunette who returned one in kind. "A castle for the little prince?"

"Yes, Henry does seem to believe it is his own private castle." The three women looked to see Henry, still resting his stomach on the swing though now he was walking in small circles, coiling up the chain until his tippy toes barely reached the ground. Regina gasped and opened her mouth to call out to him, but Emma held her hand, stopping the words before they had a chance to form.

"Watch, he'll be fine," she soothed. Sure enough, when Henry could no longer spin himself, he lifted his feet off the ground and let the chain unwind, spinning him and the swing at a moderate pace. He squealed in delight, stretching his arms out like wings until his feet finally touched the ground again. "See? He's a natural."

"He could get hurt," Regina worried.

"Yeah, but you'll be there to kiss the boo-boos and chase away the nightmares."

Regina curled her fingers reflexively into Emma's palm, letting the blonde's thumb rub circles along her skin soothingly before nodding her agreement. "I suppose."

The two women continued to watch Henry spin, effectively forgetting about the daycare teacher thrilled to be in their presence. By Henry's third spin, Tina Bell cleared her throat.

"Well," she said loudly, finally regaining their attention, though, she realized, their hands remained clasped, "don't let me interrupt your time together." Tina gave them one more once over, doing little to hide a smirk before taking off down the path.

"Hmm," Emma mused watching the other blonde go. "Did you two used to know each other?"

"It's a small town, dear, everyone knows each other."

"Mommy!" Henry called, now suddenly attempting to pull himself into the baby swing all by himself.

Regina held up a finger, finally realizing how long they had been holding hands and slipped her palm out of Emma's grasp, noticing the immediate cold that came with it but refused to think much of it. She walked back to the bench she had previously vacated to open the tote, taking out her book, a juice box, a small container full of animal crackers, and a mini first aid kit before finding the small pouch of wipes. Ignoring Emma's smirk, Regina cut off the sarcastic comment that was sure to escape her lips by retrieving a wipe and walking over to the swing, giving it a thorough wipe down before hoisting Henry into the seat.

"Do you want me to get the antibacterial spray too?" Emma asked from the bench as she repacked the tote.

"I don't think I packed it in there." It was Emma's obnoxious snort that made Regina glare at the blonde. Trust Emma to constantly poke fun at her. "Keep laughing, Ms. Swan. You'll think of me when you're somewhere in need of antibacterial wipes with the looming presence of fungus surrounding you."

"I'll probably think of you before that," Emma replied casually, stopping in her tracks realizing what she said.

"What?"

"Mommy," Henry whined, kicking his legs to get the swing going. Both women looked at him, thankful for the distraction and immediately tended to his immediate swing-pushing needs.

Regina patted his arm before giving a firm push.

"You can also raise him in a plastic bubble," Emma argued, coming to the front of the swing set and catching Henry's feet, tickling his calves before releasing him.

"Nonsense, that's impractical. How will he get down the stairs?"

Emma tilted her head and paused. "I can't tell if that's a joke or if you seriously considered it."

Regina simply smirked and pushed Henry just a little bit higher, gasping with him as he stretched a hand out to touch the sky.

"So Ms. Tina," Emma began as they took turns pushing Henry back and forth in the swing, "she seems nice."

"She is," Henry answered. "She show us bugs today, and she play with us, and she sings." He cautioned both hands into the air, and when his mother didn't scold him, he stretched them high past his head. "Look, Mommy!"

"I see, sweetie. You're flying," Regina grinned, letting Henry swing naturally without their aid, though she provided a hand on his back now and then. "I suppose she is. Henry likes her well enough. She also runs a youth group for those teenage boys that have been causing you and Graham trouble lately."

"She told me," Emma commended with a nod. "You're not friends with her?"

Regina scoffed, pushing lightly on Henry's back on his return to her side.

"You see her nearly everyday."

"I see many people daily."

Emma shrugged. "Why not? She's pretty and nice."

"I wasn't aware those were the only qualifications I needed when looking for a friend."

"Well..." Emma grinned coyly and motioned to herself.

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed Henry just a little bit harder so his sandy shoes nudged Emma back a step.

The boy laughed at the game and kicked his feet out. "I get you."

Emma shook her head at Regina but played along when Henry returned to her side, feet outstretched with intent. She made a collision noise and clutched her jaw. "Geez, when did you get so strong?"

Henry giggled happily. "Milk and greens."

"Good boy," Regina said affectionately, kissing his head when he swung back.

Emma pretended to get hurt another five times before Henry grabbed at Regina's lapel and used her surprised body to pull himself to a stop. She nearly collided into the seat, her heels not helping her balance in the slightest, but she released her son from the swing nonetheless and watched as he ran to the trike Emma had gotten for him and retrieved a small bucket and shovel from the basket attached behind the seat.

"Seriously though, why don't you be friends with her?" Emma continued her questioning as she and Regina returned to the bench a few feet away from where Henry had perched himself in the sand pit.

"Sick of me already?" There was a playfulness in Regina's tone, but even she could feel the vulnerability in her eyes that she couldn't quite blink away.

Emma smirked and nudged Regina's shoulder with her own. "No way. Just wondering something."

"What?" They sat in the middle of the bench, instinctively sitting side by side.

The blonde bit her lip and outstretched both arms along the back of the bench, unaware that her right arm was mere inches away from straddling Regina's shoulders. In a quiet voice, she asked, "what are you gonna do when I go back?"

Regina squinted and turned slightly to face Emma. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know what lonely looks like," the blonde sighed and cut Regina off when the older woman moved to speak. "I know, you've got Henry."

Regina pursed her lips but tilted her head. "Well I'm making marvelous friends with the postal workers."

"You know that's not what I mean. I'm just, I'm looking out for you I guess." Emma removed her arms and wrung her hands in her lap. Regina could see, despite Emma's bowed head and falling curls blocking most of her face that her cheeks were tinting pink at the admission.

Regina squinted again, this time in genuine confusion. "Why would you do that?"

Emma let out a snort of derision as she brought her head up and smiled softly. "Come on. I care about you. And I don't know if I'm gonna be halfway across the world this time next month, and I just want to make sure you're okay when I go. I just want to know that someone is gonna be here for you if I can't."

Regina's breath caught in her throat, and she ducked her head to catch Emma's eye, searching the deep green of them for any sign of a lie. Emma was so insistent Regina was sure that there was some ulterior motive behind her words but all she could see was genuine concern and sincerity. Would this woman cease to surprise her? "Why would you do that?" Regina asked again, softer this time.

Emma smiled and let her hand fall over Regina's knee and squeezed affectionately. "I just think the town's missing out."

"On what?"

"On you."

* * *

They had spent another twenty minutes at the park, watching as Henry attempted to make the "biggest bestest sand castle ever", but when Regina caught him dampening the sand with his juice box, she had called it a day. They were now walking home, Regina lightly holding onto the handle of the tricycle as Henry, decked out in a helmet, elbow, knee, and wrist pads as per Regina's request, rode on, constantly veering to the left and needing help getting unstuck whenever his tire caught in between the grass and sidewalk.

It was a relatively quiet late afternoon as the trio walked, and it gave Emma the chance to stop and think, something she tried to avoid for it tended to lead to the dark places of her past that she fought hard to avoid. But this time, Emma realized how lucky she had been. Standing in front of the judge giving her the choice between boot camp or juvie had seemed like a death sentence. It wasn't until right now, walking down Brighton and occasionally passing now familiar faces did Emma realize that being sent to boot camp may have been the best thing that had ever happened to her.

It got her here.

She glanced up covertly, using her hair as a shield to glance up at Regina who tsked lightly at Henry who purposely rode through a small puddle. A smile tugged on her lips as she watched the scowl disappear on Regina's face when Henry turned around, nearly bringing the tricycle with him, to grin up innocently at his mother.

Regina was known across town as being rigid, strict, and had a plan for everything that she rarely veered off from, and for some strange reason that even Emma couldn't fathom, Emma was part of Regina's plan.

"Are you all right?" Regina asked, pressing a palm to Emma's shoulder, the weight and warmth of it already a source of comfort to the young woman.

The blonde nodded, and yeah, she _was_ all right. "Are you doing anything Friday?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Friday. Did you want to hang out or something?"

Regina furrowed her brow as if the idea of hanging out was a foreign concept, and Emma realized it probably was. "Hang out?"

Emma shrugged, adjusting the tote around her shoulder but held her head up high. "Dinner? Movie? Just the two of us?"

"Just you and I?"

"You're starting to sound like a parrot," Emma chuckled. "Yeah, I mean, you've been so awesome-" Emma glared at Regina's smirk "-with letting me into your home and sending me all those care packages and gifts. I just want to make it up to you by taking you out."

"It's really not necessary, Emma."

"I know." Emma caught Regina's hand and tugged her a little to halt their walking. Henry hadn't seemed to mind since he couldn't get very far on his own anyhow and busied himself with making car noises. Emma stared insistently into Regina's eyes and squeezed her palm. "Please? Seriously, dinner doesn't even skim the surface of how much I appreciate this."

"Appreciate what?" Regina asked with her hand still in Emma's.

"This." Emma motion between them. "You and me."

"Us," Regina confirmed as she got a feel for the word in her mouth.

"Yeah," the blonde grinned. "_Us_."

They remained rooted in the spot as Emma waited, unknowingly with bated breath, for an answer. A car drove by, and a family of robins flew overhead before Regina retracted her palm from Emma's and continued to push Henry in the tricycle. It took Emma another half-second to move, unsure what that meant. Her uncertainty faded and a smile ripped across her face when she saw Regina give an almost imperceptible nod.

"I suppose I can find a sitter for Friday."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

**AN: My favourite thing about the response from the last chapter was that everyone assumed it was a date. You and I know that, but let's see how the ladies fare ;)**

* * *

The diner was buzzing on Thursday evening. Not only was the special Granny's famous tuna fish casserole that she made only when she felt like it, but Ms. Tina Bell was bursting with news when she turned onto the patio. The running was partially due to the fact that she told the Pan boys she would buy them dinner if they stayed in school for that week - she couldn't wrangle those boys into school on a Friday even if she had pixie dust. But she had other news she was sure Ruby would thoroughly enjoy.

She pushed open the door with a strength unnatural for her petite size, the bell above it nearly falling off its hinges. The diner was crowded with Leroy and his friends huddled around two pushed together tables and sharing a casserole to themselves, the Tillmans in the corner booth with shakes in front of the twins, and a very pregnant Ashley, sitting atop the bar stool with her head ducked closely with Ruby's as they spoke animatedly.

"So she actually got Mayor Mills to wear a paper crown?" inquired the blonde.

"Yup," Ruby confirmed, wiping down the counter. "It was cute. They all had an apple drawn on it like a family crest. You really need to get out more, Ash. How do you not know this?"

"Dr. Whale says I shouldn't be on my feet all day."

"Did he say you should plug your ears too because I have _good_ stuff."

"Hey." Tina slid onto the stool beside Ashley and nodded at Ruby in greeting.

"Did you hear about the May-" Ashley began, her eyes lighting up at the chance to share her recently acquired news before she was interrupted with a nod.

"I watch her boy for a living."

Ruby laughed and patted Ashley's arm. "I'll fill you in." She turned to Tina and held up a finger. "And I've got your order."

"So you know about the birthday?" Ashley asked.

"That's old news now," Tina said apologetically as Ruby laughed, walking toward the kitchen.

"I saw them at the toy store," Ashley said casually, taking the moment to finish off her water. "I think Emma bought Henry a bike."

"What?" Ruby backpedaled and leaned her forearms on the counter in front of both blondes.

Tina slammed the counter in excitement. "Oh! They were at the park together and there was a bike there. It was a quaint little family outing."

"Awww." Ashley pressed a hand to her chest. "With Sean working so much we don't get to have many family outings."

"And," Tina continued, leaning her head in conspiratorially, "they were holding hands."

"_Shut up!_" Ruby gasped.

Granny appeared from the kitchen, a spatula in her hand and a glare on her face. Ruby winced and apologized hastily but pressed for more information. "What do you mean they were holding hands?"

"Henry was spinning on the swings, and Regina was about to go into bitchy mode, but Emma took her hand and calmed her down," Tina provided with a proud grin. "I wouldn't be surprised if something was happening between them."

"Is that why Emma asked me where a nice place to eat is?" Ruby asked scandalized.

"She did?" Ashley looked to the brunette wide-eyed.

Tina pounded on the counter top in excitement again, unable to get the words she so desperately wanted to get out. It was why she had run here, after all, but this news just made everything better.

"What?" Ashley pressed, turning to face the older woman curiously.

"She asked me to babysit!" Tina finally released in a strangled breath. "This morning when they dropped off Henry, Regina asked if I would be available to watch him tomorrow night. She said it may be overnight."

"Overnight?!" Ruby squealed.

"_Ruby_," Granny scolded from the back. "If you don't get back to work, so help me."

"Hold on, this is important," Ruby pleaded and grabbed Tina's arm. "She said overnight?"

"Well, late," she amended.

"Oh my god," the waitress straightened, and nodded her head with finality. "The Mayor is going on a date."

* * *

"Is this a date?" Regina asked from her spot in the passenger seat as she and Emma drove along Main the following night.

It was a little past seven by the time they had finally left the mansion. Regina had given Tina a forty-five minute lecture on Henry's bedtime, his bath instructions, what snacks he could and could not eat should he wake up, where the first aid kit was and the proper way to perform the Heimlich maneuver on a child. Tina had tried interrupting, saying she was well aware of the safety protocols, reminding Regina of her occupation, but the Mayor glared and continued to show Tina the proper steps using Emma as her dummy. The daycare teacher turned babysitter shut up immediately for that demonstration.

By the time Regina had listed off the list of emergency contact numbers, Emma had stepped in and provided her own, taking Regina's waist and ushering her aside, saying to call them if she needed anything. Henry had been all too excited to spend some extra time with Ms. Tina, which made Regina even more reluctant to leave, but with a pointed expression from Emma, Regina had successfully made her way to the Volkswagen.

"A date?" Emma repeated her question, her voice rising an octave. "Why would you say that?"

"Dinner. Movie. Friday night."

Emma swallowed hard and focused on driving. August had asked that too when she had called him earlier that day, and now that Regina had mentioned it, she had no idea what to say. Friends went out to the movies, right? Emma used to do that all the time. Except usually she went by herself. Sneaking in. But this wasn't a date. It was just two friends, hanging out.

"The rumour mill has unofficially speculated this as a date," Regina continued, casting a side glance at Emma. "My colleagues believe I can't hear what they're saying when they take their breaks by the water cooler."

Emma let out a chuckle and relaxed her grip on the wheel. Her lips twitched and she winked coyly. "Maybe we should give them something to talk about."

Regina laughed, shaking her head but continued to grin. "So where is this 'date'? The theatre is on Elm, you know?"

Emma shook her head and continued down Main until she reached the road that led out of town. "I was thinking of something else. Get away from the prying eyes of Storybrooke. Plus, can you imagine the rumour mill tomorrow?"

"Oh?" Regina asked intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

Emma simply grinned and pressed a little harder on the gas as they passed the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign.

They drove for over twenty minutes, fighting over the radio station. Emma had it tuned into the Top 40s, but Regina groaned and haphazardly pushed buttons on the dashboard to escape from the repetitive bass and meaningless drivel. The sounds of an acoustic voice harmonizing soulfully with the music appeared to be more her taste, but Emma couldn't stand it and pressed for a different station. After Emma had given Regina a musification, preaching how Guns N Roses were the greatest band ever, they had settled on a station that was currently on its rotation of Aerosmith's _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_.

"This reminds me of you," Regina commented casually as the chorus played softly in the background.

"Missing me already?" Emma teased.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It was featured in a movie I once saw, well before I had Henry."

Emma turned to look at the Mayor and grinned. "You've seen _Armageddon_?"

"Everyone has seen _Armageddon_, dear. I admit, it's well done."

"And it reminds you of me?" Emma raised an eyebrow holding back a chuckle.

"Bruce Willis risks his life for his daughter and the entire world," Regina argued with a huff. "Take it as a compliment."

Emma laughed and turned back to the road, allowing the song on the radio to play out. When the commercial started and an ad for a downtown event sprung up, Emma smirked to herself and began humming.

It took Regina a moment to realize it was coming from Emma, but when she removed her gaze from the window and turned toward the blonde, she was met with a side smirk as Emma continued to hum. Regina's lips parted as the tune formed into her memory, rolling her eyes. "Are you -"

"_So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go_," Emma sang exaggeratedly at the top of her voice, barely containing the underlying chuckle beneath the notes.

"You're impossible," Regina scorned with a twinkle in her eye.

"You like it."

Regina kept her lips pursed and stared straight ahead, not allowing a confirmation to inflate Emma's already large ego.

"Hey," the blonde said solemnly and pointed out Regina's window. "See that diner there?"

"We're going here?" Regina examined the roadside diner up ahead. She could see the motorcycles and pick up trucks parked outside it, and as much as she tried to keep the disdain out of her face, she really couldn't help it. If the tacky decor was warning enough, she would bet the food and company there would follow suit.

Emma shook her head. "When I was found as a baby, they took me there."

Regina whipped her head at Emma as they drove past the diner, complete with all the transients Regina had imagined being there. "What?"

"I was found off a highway, not too far from here actually. The people who found me dropped me off here to call the cops or whoever," she chuckled in thought. "We were almost neighbours."

"I thought you were in an orphanage."

"Eventually."

Red lips parted in surprise. Regina knew Emma had been a fighter. She knew some of the ill stories the blonde had shared with her about her time in foster care, but she had no idea that Emma's beginning had immediately started off worse for wear. Calling her a fighter would be an understatement.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's thigh and squeezed sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Emma chuckled and patted Regina's hand. "It's fine. Wasn't really the worst thing that's happened to me, you know?"

"Oh." That was all Regina could say because though she had a hard life dealing with a mother like Cora and a passive father, at least they had been in her life, claiming their actions as love and affection.

"Sorry," Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I didn't mean to put a damper on our hang out time."

Regina shook her head and let out a breathy sigh. "No, I understand hard childhoods. My mother was strict," she shared quietly.

"You've mentioned."

"Yes."

"Was she..." Emma chanced a glance at Regina who focused her gaze on her fidgeting hands. "Really _strict_?"

There was no movement from Regina for at least a full silent minute before she nodded her head imperceptibly so. "Yes," she whispered. "My mother aimed for perfection, and when it wasn't met..."

Regina bit her tongue before putting on a smile. "Let's just say I managed to meet her expectations eventually."

Suddenly Emma's fingers were entwined with her own, and Regina looked up and was met with a sympathetic smile. "We got out."

"We did," the brunette agreed with a smile of her own.

They pulled into an old drive-in twenty minutes later just as the sun was finishing its descent below the horizon. Their fingers were still tangled around one another though they had moved their conversation to less serious topics. Neither made any motion to pull away even as Emma pulled into the large field. Truthfully, she had discovered the relatively nearby drive-in only that morning when she opted on staying in the mansion and used Regina's desktop for a little research. It was an old drive-in, one of the few still up and running in Maine, and they were playing Hitchcock's _Vertigo_. She had seen it before when she was eleven after she had snuck into an old revival theatre. She hadn't payed much attention to the movie then, instead using the time there to escape a foster father with a drinking problem and a foster mother with a nasty right hook.

"I've never been to one of these," Regina admitted as Emma pulled up to a vendor, finally weaving their fingers apart and paying for their entrance.

"Me neither," Emma said, driving slowly through the large field to pull up to a good spot halfway through the field and just to the right of center. "Though I'm sure those teens over there are using this place for a better use."

Regina looked to see the couple in the front seat, their silhouettes joined at the lips as their bodies meshed into one shadow. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks but scoffed at the display. "How typical."

"What?" Emma grinned, cutting off the engine and unbuckling her seat belt, turning fully to face the brunette. "Not the wild child in your teenage days?"

"I can assure you I didn't do that."

"Well it's never too late."

Regina raised an eyebrow and grinned as Emma looked flushed and floundered for a response.

"I mean, like, nevermind," Emma dismissed hastily. "Popcorn?"

* * *

Regina was surprised by the amount of variety the snack shop had. She never had much of a sweet tooth, a result of living with her mother who claimed her smile and beauty were her best features, but the different types of sweets and chocolates available had Regina slightly curious. She picked up a box of Junior Mints, a bag of sour skittles, and two bags of milk chocolate M&M's. A box of Milk Duds was the last thing that made it into her arms as she handed them over to the cashier. It was more sugar she had ever willingly bought, and there was a tiny part of her buried behind years of order and discipline that was excited to have a taste and indulge in the sweeter side of life. God, when did that happen? Regina wondered as she paid for her purchases and found Emma by the popcorn kiosk where she was sprinkling a healthy amount of white cheddar seasoning over the popcorn.

"Woah, should I call your dentist and book an appointment for tomorrow?" Emma teased when she saw the treats in Regina's hand.

"Should I call your commander and tell them you're spending your leave drowning yourself in butter and powdered cheese?" Regina retorted as Emma gave the bag a tap to even out the seasoning before placing the drinks she bought into her jacket pocket and the crook of her elbow.

"Now that's just mean." She popped a few kernels in her mouth before sidling beside Regina and making their way back to the bug.

Commercials played on the screen, promoting new releases and the candies at the concession. The field was beginning to crowd with people chatting with their friends, waiting in line for food, or sitting in or on their cars. All the cars parked had their radios tuned into the drive-in frequency, and from what Emma could tell, it was an unspoken agreement to blast the volume of their radios and roll down their windows. Emma had put their own volume to a reasonable level, loud enough to hear the movie but low enough to talk.

By the time they were settled back into the Volkswagen, their popcorn and candy littering the dashboard in front of them, the sun had gone down completely, and Emma was passing the popcorn to Regina.

"Indulge me?"

"You think I wouldn't after the purchase I made?" Regina took the bag haughtily and elegantly ate a popcorn, making the infamous movie-going snack seem like a five-star restaurant meal.

Emma smirked and held up the drinks, water, juice, and a bottle of pop, before leaning over to the dashboard and fluttered her fingers in contemplation of her selection. She finally settled on the Junior Mints, popping open the box and tearing into the bag. Tossing the chocolate covered mint ball in her mouth, Emma shut her eyes and moaned. "It's like those girl guide mints but even better."

"I bought those specifically for me," Regina said, stealing the box from Emma's grasp. She placed a chocolate delicately in her mouth and sighed, revelling at the melting chocolate and mint pooling in her mouth. A pair of eyes were steady on her, and it took her a moment to realize Emma had been watching her every move. Suddenly self-conscious, Regina cleared her throat and swallowed, handing the Junior Mints back to the blonde. "What?"

Emma shook her head suppressing a smile. "You just looked really nice just then."

"Eating chocolate?"

"Just being happy," Emma grinned. "It's a good look on you."

Regina rolled her eyes, but the blush appeared on her face nonetheless. "I'm finding more reasons to be so."

* * *

They sat in the bug, munching on popcorn, candy, and chocolate, much to Regina's surprise. She had never done this before, and without the prying eyes of the town or having to be the model mother for Henry, Regina felt as if she could relax and let her guard down. Her stomach may not thank her in the morning, but for now, she was content with watching Scottie trail Madeleine to the bouquet shop. She and Emma exchanged commentary every now and then, Emma scoffing at Scottie for stringing Midge along while Regina appreciated the cinematography of the piece. Despite the gear shift separating them, they leaned toward the middle, their shoulders pressed against one another as the popcorn bag was positioned precisely on top of the cup holder.

Rowdy laughter filtered in through Emma's half opened window, and they turned to see a group of teenagers sitting in the bed of their own pick up truck simply talking to one another. Loudly. They made no motion to watch the movie, and from their obnoxious behaviour it looked as if they didn't care.

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I really wish I wasn't like that when I was a kid."

Regina laughed lightly. "Emma," she said softly and nudged the blonde's shoulder. "You are so young."

"I'm not that young."

She laughed again. "You're probably only a few years older than those kids you so desperately loathe."

Emma scrunched up her face and glared at the teens again, realizing that she probably would have done the exact same thing at their age. Only five years ago. She shuddered at the thought.

"You don't feel that way." It was an observation rather than a question on Regina's part.

The blonde shook her head and let out a chuckle of her own. "Sometimes I forget until you withhold alcohol from me."

"I can't imagine going through the things that you've gone through already," Regina admitted before turning a shy eye to the blonde. "You're very strong."

Emma snorted. "It's not even really about strength. It's just me getting by."

"Surviving."

"Exactly."

Regina stared forward for a moment, watching the black and white film pass as Scottie saved Madeleine from drowning. She rolled a shoulder casually. "I used to do that. Living day after day in the same routine. But then I got Henry, and everything changed after him."

"What made you want to adopt?"

It took Regina a few moments to contemplate her answer. Her mind had been filled of memories of Henry since the first day she had travelled to Boston to pick him up, and her life had been better ever since. There were moments where she doubted her abilities at being a mother, but every time he looked at her, and every time he said "Mommy", her heart fluttered with absolute joy.

"Have you ever felt like you were missing something?" Regina whispered. "Like there was a void in your heart?"

Emma's breath caught in her throat. She knew all too well what that void Regina spoke of felt like. In her earlier years, she had dreamed of her parents coming to take her away, but as she grew older and less naive, she sought for a place to call her own, for people who worried for her. "Yeah," Emma nodded. "I do."

"I always wanted a child, but I wasn't lucky enough to be able to have one of my own. When I went to Boston to interview for a chance to adopt, I saw them catering Henry around the office since he had just arrived, and I fell in love instantly." Regina looked to Emma then, her eyes shining and a small smile on her face. "I was lucky to be able to get him."

"You've given him a great life, Regina." Emma took the older woman's palm and squeezed. "Not a lot of kids are as lucky as he is."

Regina hesitated a second before asking, "Do you mind if I asked what your experiences in foster care were like?"

Emma blanched which made Regina squeeze the blonde's hand in earnest. "You don't have to."

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's just, not a lot of people seemed to care. My social workers would only get me out of there if it was absolutely dire, and a lot of times, they looked at my behaviour and attitude and figured I was putting it on myself.

"There was one house," Emma continued, "the Johnson's. It's where I met August. They scooped me up after I got taken from my other placement because that family didn't buy groceries for a month so me and the older kids would take turns using our five finger discount."

Regina raised her eyebrows at that, but Emma just shrugged.

"Anyway, the Johnson's were pretty religious. They believed in faith healing, very conservative, and really strict. One time I had a really bad flu or something and was throwing up everywhere, so they got a priest to look at me, and he said to keep praying and if it gets any worse it was God's will. August snuck me some medicine before I got any worse, but after that I managed to fly under the radar with them, made friends with this girl at school who they seemed to approve of, and me and August spent about two years living there. When I was fifteen, August had already aged out of the system and was enlisted. I ran away after that."

"How come?"

Emma's face heated up, and she glanced at Regina under her lashes. "Like I said, they were really religious. That girl I made friends with? She was kind of more than that. She came over a couple times, and one day Mr. Johnson came into my room, and he saw us spring apart. I got well-acquainted with the sting of a belt that night."

Regina furrowed her brow momentarily confused before clarification dawned on her. "Oh."

"Yeah," Emma chuckled nervously, glancing cautiously up at Regina. "Does that bother you?"

"Yes."

Emma deflated and bit her lip. Tension wracked her body and she held her breath. She should have kept her mouth shut about her experiences.

"How can they lay a hand on a child for who they love?" Regina continued, making Emma snap her head up.

Relieved, Emma let out a breathy sigh and shrugged. "I wouldn't call it love, but some people have issues."

"Some people are idiots."

Emma laughed at loud and patted Regina's hand. "I hear you on that."

They continued to talk throughout the movie, drowning out the rowdy teenagers and the couples snuggling on the hoods of their cars. Halfway through, Emma had asked Regina about her teenage years if the brunette hadn't spent it gallivanting which moved them into a game of Twenty Questions, a game Regina had unsurprisingly never played. So far, she had found out about a secret boyfriend Regina had in her youth, discovered the brunette had aspired to be in the Olympics for equestrian events, and that the superpower she wanted most was teleportation. Emma had divulged that she was an amateur guitar player, would spend her life eating potatoes if she had to, and had been suspended from four schools. By the time she was thinking of her next question, the credits were rolling and people began filtering out.

"I don't think we really paid attention to the movie," Regina commented.

"Scottie goes crazy, and Madeleine is objectified."

"That's Hitchcock for you," Regina said dryly, causing a snort from Emma.

"I'm gonna wait till it clears out a bit, okay?" Emma asked as she reached for the empty Skittles and Junior Mints bag, stuffing them into the empty popcorn bag.

"It's still your turn."

"I have a good one," Emma said excitedly. "Any piercings or tattoos other than your earrings?"

Regina bit her lip in contemplation.

"No way," Emma grinned knowingly. "Where is it?"

With deft fingers, Regina silently unbuttoned the last few buttons of her silk blouse and pulled apart the cloth to reveal her stomach and a small lavender piercing just above her navel.

"No fucking way," Emma laughed excitedly and turned on her car light, ducking her head to Regina's stomach to get a closer look.

Regina blushed as passing cars peered into the bug, clearly seeing Emma duck down behind the dashboard. She tapped the blonde's shoulder, prompting her back up.

"When did you get that?" Emma asked amazed as Regina hastily buttoned her shirt back up.

"I believe that's a question, and if I'm not mistaken it's my turn," Regina said shortly. "Do you have any body modifications?"

Emma snorted and lifted her fingers to show air quotes. "'Body modifications.' That sounds morbid. But yeah, I've got a tattoo."

Pulling back her sleeve, Emma revealed a tattoo on her left wrist of a simple flower with six petals.

"Oh," Regina said as she leaned closer, taking Emma's arm in her grasp for closer inspection. "I never noticed before. What does it mean?"

"Ah," the blonde smirked. "My turn."

Regina rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "When I got my piercing, yes?" At Emma's nod, Regina continued. "I was seventeen, and it was shortly after my father had passed away quite suddenly from an aneurysm. I took it very hard since he and I were close, and there was just a moment there where I went on a downward spiral. It was that time where I hid a boyfriend from my mother, but it was then on a whim I passed by a shop and got it done."

"Your mother must have had a field day when she saw that."

Regina shook her head solemnly. "Her heart gave out just before my eighteenth."

Emma frowned and wrapped an arm around the brunette, squeezing her shoulders affectionately. "I'm sorry."

Regina breathed out a chuckle, shaking her head again. "It's fine. But you, what's your story behind your tattoo?"

"It was at the house before the Johnson's, actually. I was thirteen or so, and I promised myself that I wouldn't be passed to more than six group homes," she explained fingering each petal. "The Johnson's was the sixth, and then I went to boot camp."

A thick silence came over them before Regina let out a breath. "I think we've sufficiently fulfilled tonight's quota of tragic back stories."

Emma laughed, but her smile was cut short when the sound of a gun went off, and Emma's eyes widened. She grabbed Regina and tugged her down onto her lap, splaying her torso over the brunette's head, cradling it protectively.

It sounded again, closer this time, and it took Emma peeking over the windshield to see that it was just the engine backfiring of an old car. She winced and slowly got up, blushing at Regina's now-mussed hair. "I, uh, I'm sorry," Emma stammered, avoiding eye contact. "I thought it was...something else."

Regina edged closer in her seat and used her thumb and forefinger to tug Emma's chin back to her. Despite the momentary shock of being pulled down, she smiled softly, letting her thumb stroke a path along Emma's jaw to soothe away the tension there. "Don't be. You're safe here," she whispered reassuringly. Waiting patiently for Emma to realize that Regina understood her reaction, the blonde nodded, leaning into Regina's hand for comfort. Quietly, the brunette asked, "do you need to talk?"

Emma shook her head hastily. "Not tonight. I promise."

Regina nodded knowingly and removed her fingers. "One more and we'll go."

"Hmm," Emma tapped her chin in thought, the last of her nerves leaving her as she scoured in her brain for a good question. "Would you have still written to me if that reporter guy didn't ask you to?"

Regina bit her lip and shook her head. "No," Regina admitted, watching Emma deflate. She added earnestly, "but I'm so glad I did."

Her clarification made Emma feel better, and Emma found herself taking the brunette's hand again. She was never a touchy feely sort of person, and she was banking that Regina wasn't either, but there was something drawing Emma to her that made it so easy to be this comfortable. "I'm glad you did too."

Their eyes locked for a moment as they continued to smile shyly at one another, palms pressing hotly in their own familiar embrace, and Emma swore, Regina's eyes were like the deepest pools of chocolate she could drown in. A nervous tug fluttered in the pit of her stomach as she forced herself to turn away and gauge at the field, now scarce with vehicles.

Without another word, Emma started her bug and pulled onto the gravel road, exiting the drive-in and turning onto the old road back to the interstate.

* * *

It was nearly eleven by the time the beetle entered Storybrooke again. The moment they had shared in the car was put behind them as they easily slipped back into casual conversation, though Emma was slightly unnerved by the fact that Regina had somehow successfully commandeered the radio. She pulled up into the mansion's driveway and took a moment to allow the final minutes of their alone time to settle in. They would have to do this again sometime, and hopefully soon. Maybe when Emma came back they could make some sort of tradition out of this.

"So," Emma grinned, waggling her eyebrows, "was this 'date' satisfactory?"

"I believe you're forgetting something," Regina retorted, rolling a shoulder coyly as Emma's eyes widened at the insinuation.

Clearing her throat, Emma licked her lips slowly and lowered her voice. "Something to give this town gossip to talk about."

"Perhaps," Regina whispered, her eyes darting to Emma's newly glistened lips.

They held each other's gaze, and Regina swore her heart beat loud enough for Emma to hear. The air inside the Volkswagen was thick and hot, though it had nothing to do with heater since Emma had regretfully informed her earlier it was broken. No, this heat was coming off both of them, and Regina couldn't find it in her to tear herself away. Her eyes darted from the green of Emma's eyes to her pink lips. God, why was she so focused on her lips? They were just friends, that was all. Their jokes were simply playful after all. But Regina wet her own lips and swallowed sharply, unconsciously closing the space between them.

Her heart thumped in her ears as Emma moved closer and closer, and Regina was vaguely aware that a few of Emma's fingers were dancing on her knee.

Regina gasped suddenly pulling back and scowled, immediately releasing herself from the seat belt and storming out of the bug with a purpose.

"Regina?" Emma called, slipping out and slamming her own door shut, jogging to catch up with the suddenly fired up Mayor. "I'm sor-"

Regina let herself into the mansion, Tina's name on her lips, and it was then Emma realized that despite the late hour, a majority of the lights were still on in the house.

"Mommy!" Henry's quick pitter-patter sounded from the play room as he slid along the hardwood in his footie pyjamas and launched himself into Regina's legs. "I stayed up!"

"I can see that," she said disapprovingly, glaring at the haggard looking Tina who exited the play room with her hair up in a haphazard bun. At least she had the decency to look a little frightened.

Emma took a knee beside Henry, and the boy immediately began climbing into Emma's lap and weaving his way onto her back. "It's way past your bedtime, kid."

"I know, I know." Tina already had her hands up. "He's a lot more receptive to nap time during the day, I swear."

"Why is he awake, Ms. Bell?" Regina asked briskly.

"He was very excited to have a babysitter in the evening, and after his bath, I read all his stories, but he still had quite a bit of energy, so I let him play it off." They both turned to the clearly overactive child using Emma like a jungle gym. "It didn't work though."

"I can see that." Regina replied curtly, burning holes into Tina's gaze before the petite blonde looked away abashedly. Satisfied with her display of power, Regina fished into her purse for a few bills and handed them to Tina curtly. "Good night, Ms. Bell."

Tina donned her coat and gave Henry a hug before glancing shyly at the newly arrived adults. "So you had a nice night then?" It was Regina's glare and Emma's incredulous look that had her raising her hands again and nodding. "Right. I'll just be off then." She paused with the door open and added as an afterthought, "if you ever need another night out alone-"

Regina tilted her head and crossed her arms, and that was all the sign Tina needed to nod and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Nope." Henry kept jumping up and down on his bed as Regina attempted to coax him down with his favourite stuffed dinosaur.

"Sweetheart, it is nearly midnight," Regina said exasperated.

"Not sleepy," he insisted, falling on his bottom only to spring up to his feet again.

Emma's chuckling as the blonde waited by the doorway of his room made Regina direct her glare to the younger woman. Emma had already dressed for bed donning an oversized shirt with 'US ARMY' printed on it and running shorts just barely peeking out from under the hem. Both women had hoped that Henry would have settled down in that time, but clearly the three-year old had better intentions.

Henry's mattress squeaked as he jumped to and fro on the bed, and Regina brought her gaze back to the double bed as if it were the sole reason why her son was not asleep. But Henry grinned and started to sing a little song as he jumped. "Hop and hop and hop and hop and hop and hop and stop." He landed on his bottom again at the 'stop' only to continue his song and his jumping.

"_Henry Christopher Mills_," Regina enunciated slowly, her patience wearing thin. "If you are not in that bed in five minutes, there will be no bedtime story."

"I'm in it," he reasoned before continuing his song.

Emma laughed stepping fully into the bed. "He has a point."

"Sleeping," Regina clarified with a huff. "If you are not sleeping in your bed soon, no bedtime tonight."

"'kay, no story."

"_Henry_," Regina seethed.

"Okay, kid," Emma said stepping up to the bed and catching Henry's arm and looping it across her shoulder into a fireman's carry. She spun him around once, his high pitched laugh lighting up the room, before dropping him into the middle of his bed. "Listen to your mother before the vein in her forehead pops, okay?"

Henry giggled as both Emma and Henry pressed their cheeks together to inspect the very vein that was throbbing angrily on Regina's forehead, fueled by the brunette's stance as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hugs?" Henry asked innocently, opening his free arm up for his mother.

Regina tried to the best of her ability to resist his wide and innocent gaze, but with an aggravated sigh to herself, and cursing her weakness when it came to her son, she sat on the edge of the bed and engulfed him in a hug. Her arms inadvertently wrapped around Emma since the blonde hadn't moved from her spot, and before Regina could realize and pull away, another arm, longer and definitely not Henry's wrapped around her shoulder as they gave the boy his hugs.

When she pulled back, she shared a small smile with Emma before pulling the blankets back and allowing Henry to crawl under the sheets, tucking his dragon firmly beside him.

"Story time?" He asked hopefully. At Regina's no-nonsense look stating she had not forgotten the antic he had pulled that evening, the boy pouted petulantly. "Fi-ine."

"Good night, sweetie," Regina said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, little man," Emma said ruffling Henry's hair as the women stood.

Regina waited by the door's entrance for Emma to turn on the nightlight by his bed before turning off the room light and shutting the door behind them.

"You'd think that kid was hopped up on nothing but sugar and energy drinks," Emma commented as they lingered in the hallway by the railing.

"Yes, I'll be having a word with Ms. Bell about her babysitting tactics. Apparently she knows how to care for children only during daytime hours," Regina muttered.

"Don't take it too hard on her. Henry was probably just excited. It's like having the house to yourself for the first time, you know?"

"I suppose." They continued to linger by the railing, a comfortable silence overtaking them. Slowly, Regina moved her fingers across the banister to press her palm over Emma's. "Thank you for tonight."

The heat that had surrounded them in the bug less than an hour earlier had come back, and this time, Regina knew for sure it wasn't due to a faulty car heater. There was hope and fear and something else swirling in deep green eyes, but Regina had no idea what to make of it. Friends feel this way, no?

"I'm glad you had fun," Emma said with a shy grin.

Regina, in a fashion unlike herself, closed the distance between herself and Emma and wrapped her arms around the blonde in a hug. Neither women had expected it, including Regina, and for a moment, they stood at the top of the stairs in an awkward embrace. Squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment, Regina made to release Emma, but the younger woman was having none of that and immediately got over her trepidation and stepped into the brunette's warmth. Both their cheeks were pressed against soft hair, and the awkward rigidity they had just possessed was gone as they hugged at the top of the stairs.

It felt like long moments before they pulled away, blonde and brunette strands tangled together.

Regina bit her lip and chuckled at the display. "Good night, soldier."

"Night, Regina," Emma grinned before they separated, each going to their respective rooms. They stood outside their doors for a moment longer, catching the other's eye before Emma turned the knob first, disappearing behind the door with a coy wink.

* * *

Emma couldn't sleep. She was accustomed to days with little to no sleep yet still able to fully function, but this type of temporary insomnia had nothing to do with being on constant vigilance. It had to do with the brunette sleeping two doors down from her in her own bedroom. What the hell were they doing tonight? Sure, they had joked about it being a date, but it wasn't really a date. Was it? No, it wasn't a date. It sure as hell felt like one though. And Emma wasn't oblivious to the fact that Tina was basically over the moon to push them out the door that evening Yeah, Regina was smart, and beautiful, and generous when she wanted to be, but they were just friends. That's all. Emma wasn't about to ruin a perfectly good friendship just because Regina kept looking at her lips. And god, why the hell was she looking at her lips?

Emma groaned and threw her arm down onto the pillow beside her. This couldn't be happening. This was just a bit of teasing going too far. First August, then the town rumours, and _of course_, leave it to Emma to joke about it even being a date. But Regina had joined in, stoking the flames. And damn were they hot. Not Regina - but she was hot - but crap Emma couldn't spin that thought into something less suggestive.

She rolled her eyes at herself and flipped over onto her stomach, her face just about buried into the pillow and only tilted up enough to breathe. The clock on the nightstand read 12:12, and Emma was cursing herself for her inability to fall asleep. Stupid brain, she thought. But man, did she have a good time tonight. She liked spending time with Regina. The usually cold and calculating Mayor was able to be herself around Emma, and Emma couldn't help but feel more than a little smug that she was able to bring that out of her. But it wasn't attraction. It was just gratitude. Very intimate and personal gratitude. She was sure of it. Maybe.

She pushed herself up quickly when her bedroom door creaked open. For a second, she wondered if it was the woman plaguing her thoughts and more than one interesting scenarios crossed her mind, but when no one had appeared at the door, her eyes wandered down to see Henry peaking his head into her room.

"Henry?" She whispered quietly.

"I sleep here?" He whispered in a voice that was not remotely close to being quiet.

She turned and slid out of her bed, kneeling in front of the boy and taking his hands in hers. "Did you have a nightmare?"

He shook his head. "I sleep with Emma."

She smirked. He didn't look shaken or scared. He didn't even look tired. If the kid needed some cuddles, who was she to turn him down? Before he could turn on his puppy dog eyes, she nodded. "Only if you promise to go to sleep."

"Yeah!" He cheered but quickly covered his mouth realizing his volume. "Yeah," he repeated in a whisper.

He bounded for her bed, scurrying to get over the edge before plopping himself right in the middle.

Emma shook her head, hardly believing a single kid could be that adorable. But then again so was his mother. She winced to herself and tried pushing that thought away but only managed to think of it to a lesser degree before she scooted in bed next to him, opening her arms for him to curl up into her side.

* * *

Regina was having a fitful night. No, her dreams weren't plagued with terror. On the contrary, a certain blonde soldier was starring in it, and soon they were back in Emma's beetle, parked outside the mayoral mansion. The heat and tension surrounded them as they inched closer and closer together, their destination set. Regina's heart beat wildly, and she couldn't help but feel thrilled that she would finally get to feel the pressure of Emma's lips on her own. She was so close to them, plump and pink and within a hair's breadth from her own lips. Regina's tongue came out to wet her lips, and she swore she felt the tiniest bit of flesh from Emma's before the loud knocking jarred her awake.

Her eyes snapped open, her forehead was slick with sweat, and her heart was beating just as quickly as it was in her dream. It took her a moment to truly process what she had been dreaming about, and it took her less than a nanosecond to scold herself. Emma was her friend. She couldn't be having these feelings for her. Leave it to Regina to develop some unknown feelings for the one person who could stand to be in her vicinity.

The knocking sounded again, and Regina sat up, catching the time on her clock to see it was just half past one. Henry didn't knock, a trait she had yet to instill in her son, so it only left one other option. Emma.

"Yes?" She called out, her voice hoarse and cautious. What if Emma wanted to continue what they had almost started in the car? What if Regina let her?

The door opened and Regina saw Emma's head pop into the room with an apologetic smile on her face. "Hey, sorry to wake you."

"It's fine. Are you okay?" She moved to slip out of bed when she noticed Emma had Henry by the hand. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, dear," Emma joked, using Regina's default term of endearment. Regina's heart skipped a beat. Her focus had been on Henry so she didn't see the embarrassed wince Emma had done.

"I sleep with Mommy now," Henry announced and released Emma's hand to climb into Regina's bed.

"Now?" She looked to Emma for clarification.

"Yeah, he came into my room a little after we put him to bed. He slept for less than an hour before he wanted to see you," the blonde explained.

Regina turned to Henry who had made himself comfortable in his mother's queen-sized bed. "Dear, you have to go to sleep."

"'Kay." With a playful smirk on his face, he dropped onto his back and shut his eyes tight.

"I'm serious, young man," Regina said sternly, poking his side before turning to Emma. "Thank you for bringing him."

Emma chuckled. "Good luck. He seems to be pulling all his tricks tonight."

"I'm well-equipped to deal with him."

"Night, Regina. Good night, Henry."

The boy's response had been an exaggerated snore, which both women shook their head at before attempting to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Mommy," Henry whispered nearly two hours later. "Mommy."

"Mmm," Regina rolled over to him in her sleep-state and wrapped an arm around his middle.

"Mommy," he tried again, pulling at her eyelids.

She scrunched up her face, burying it in his chest. "Henry," she responded groggily, though she remained more asleep than awake.

Henry wiggled out of his mother's grasp and straddled her side, leaning over to press his lips right to her ear. "Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy."

Regina jerked awake, grabbing him at his hips as she sat up, stretching her back and forcing her eyelids open. "Henry, Mommy is very sleepy, and you should be sleeping too."

"Not tired," he insisted.

"Do you have to go to the potty?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want Mommy to get you some warm milk?"

He shook his head again.

"You have to sleep, Henry. It's either here or in your room."

He put a finger to his chin in thought. "Emma?"

She groaned and fell back against the pillows. That was not one of the options she had given him, but right now, Regina was too tired to care. Her dreams hadn't let up one bit, and she needed all the rest she could get if she was prepared to battle her thoughts tomorrow. "Okay, okay, fine. You can sleep with Emma if she allows you."

He grinned and scooted off his mother, using her blanket to lower himself to the ground. Regina followed after him, too tired to put on her robe, and sauntered into the hallway in nothing but a silk nightgown. Henry beat her to Emma's door first, and before she could tell him to knock, Henry opened it and ran into the darkened room.

"Henry," she hissed, jogging the last few steps to Emma's room to see that she was too late in detaining her son for he had already climbed into Emma's bed, crawling from the foot to the headboard and snuggled under the sheets with the blonde.

"Huh?" Emma sat up abruptly, taking less than a second to get her bearings.

"Sleep time, Emma," Henry said as he tugged the blonde back down.

"Is this okay?" Regina asked, leaning into the doorway to keep herself upright.

"I thought you said you were well-equipped," Emma muttered through her sleep-ridden voice.

"You have military training," Regina dismissed waving her hand haphazardly, as if that were answer enough. "Can he stay?"

"Yeah," Emma mumbled tiredly and plopped back down into bed, asleep in seconds.

* * *

Someone was awake. Regina felt it. She shut her eyes tightly, cursing that she had only truly fallen asleep half an hour prior. Henry's room arrangement shenanigans were keeping her restless, and now she was awake at - she opened her eyes to see that it was 4:38 - god, Emma better keep him in that bed if she wanted to live.

"Regina," she heard her name muttered on the other side of the door. She debated feigning sleep, but her motherly worries always seemed to wrack inside her brain. "Regina."

"What?" Regina groaned, stuffing a pillow over her face.

"Open the door."

Regina growled and whipped the covers off. Within two steps she had the door open seeing Emma on the other side, dark circles under own eyes and a very awake Henry on her arms.

"Hi," she whispered, nudging the boy to go to his mother.

Regina took him in her arms and pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder. "Hi."

"Is he done playing musical beds yet?" Emma asked with a slight whine in her voice.

"Henry?" Regina asked directing the question back to him.

"Come." He held his hand out to Emma and opened and closed his fist to motion her into the room.

That simple gesture seemed to wake up both women instantaneously. Regina's eyes widened while Emma's lips parted in a preempted stammer. A yawn tore through Regina, large enough to make her eyes water and reminding her that it was quite late. She barely had time to cover her mouth before cocking her head back to Emma and motioning toward the bed. "Come on, soldier."

Getting over her temporary shock, Emma trudged through the door and shut it behind her. She moved to the other side of the bed and fell onto it face first, nuzzling her face into Regina's goose down pillows.

"Mmm," she moaned into the pillow as Regina set Henry down into the middle. "I'm gonna steal one of these for my room."

"I'd rather you just sleep in my bed than steal my pillow," Regina said, pausing her tucking in of Henry when she realized what she said. She glanced up at Emma who cocked a curious brow. "I'm very tired," she reasoned.

The blonde smirked and continued to nuzzle into the pillow. Regina finally slid into bed and looked intently at her son. "That's the last time tonight, young man."

He nodded, yawning this time and snuggled into Emma who instinctively wrapped an arm around him.

"Does falling into bed together constitute as something to give the town to talk about?" Regina slid under the blankets, barely processing her off-handed comment.

Emma chuckled into her pillow. "You are so tired, Madam Mayor. I think the town would expect something a little less innocent."

Regina complied when Henry grabbed her arm to wrap around himself too as both women sandwiched the boy into a warm snuggle.

Regina yawned again, her eyelids falling closed as she muttered, "maybe another night" and within moments, the trio had finally all fallen asleep for the night.


End file.
